The Last Dragons
by ssjmrxi
Summary: Jon is told he is the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna before he goes to Dragonstone. Requiring help to defeat the White Walkers, Jon asks Daenerys for help against the army of the dead. Will the last dragons put aside their enmities? What happens when they start feeling things they most certainly shouldn't for the other? One thing is guaranteed; Winter is Coming and the dead come with it
1. It Begins

_22 Years,_ Dany thought. _22 years since I last stepped foot in this country. 22 years since the usurper ripped me from my family. 22 years since Daenerys Stormborn was brought into this world. I will take back what is mine; with Fire & Blood._

Daenerys was returning to her homeland not the weak little girl that was married off to Khal Drogo but the Dragon Queen who was the breaker of chains, the Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea, the Mother of Dragons.

Dany stepped foot inside of Dragonstone and she instantly felt a connection with the old castle. Her family had lived in this castle for generations until the usurper and his dogs stole it away from her. She touched some of the statues of dragons that were scattered around Dragonstone. Her own dragons were flying around the surrounding castles, enjoying the fact that they too were now home.

She walked into the throne room with Tyrion, Missandei, Varys & all the other allies she had gathered. She walked up the steps and sat down on the throne. She thought back to others who had sat before her. _My brother, Rhaegar. He was the Prince of Dragonstone. I will avenge our family, brother._ Dany looked to her right and asked her Hand 'Shall we begin?'

* * *

The next few hours were spent informing Daenerys of the current events in Westeros. Varys' little birds were well informed and soon they had a clear picture of what they were facing from Cersei Lannister.

'Good. I think we're ready to take back my throne' Dany told her small counsel.

'I have heard some troubling news from the North, Your Grace' Varys told Dany. She motioned for him to continue. 'Ramsey Bolton has been defeated at Winterfell and killed by Jon Snow & Sansa Stark'.

'How is that troubling news?' Yara Greyjoy asked. 'The world is a better place with that fucker dead'.

'Indeed however, the northern lords have rallied around Ned Starks bastard. They've declared this Jon Snow the King in the North'.

Dany sighed but her face was pure rage. 'Another pretender taking what is rightfully mine? What do you suggest Lord Tyrion?'

'Jon Snow is the King in the North? How can that be? He took the black. If he's the King then he's an oath breaker and considering his father was the most honourable man I've met, I highly doubt it. I met the boy and his resemblance to his father is uncanny' Tyrion said.

'Well that's where the details become a bit perplexing. He rose to the position of Lord Commander of the Nights Watch but some of his decisions didn't go down well with some of the Nights Watch. It seems he was betrayed by his own brothers of the Night's Watch for bringing wildlings south of the Wall. He was stabbed multiple times in the chest before a young boy stabbed him in the heart. A red priestess then resurrected him and proclaimed him as the prince who was promised. His fulfilled his oath when he was killed. However I do not trust this red priestess. I highly doubt these rumours are true' Varys told everyone.

'It can't be true. The north is a dreary place. They must have made up this to keep themselves entertained' Tyrion decleared.

'Well then, there's only one course we can take. We need to hear the tale from Jon Snow's mouth. Summon Lord Snow to come to Dragonstone and tell him his Queen commands him to bend the knee' Dany ordered Tyrion. She was somewhat intrigued at the story of this Jon Snow. He seemed a man that Dany had to meet herself. Another red priestess had claimed that Dany was the prince/princess that was promised, hence she wanted to meet the other claimant of the title. _He's also the son of one of the usurpers dogs. My first step of avenging my family will begin soon._

'He's a bastard. How did the lords of the north choose him to be their King?' Tyrion asked.

'They had heard of his legendary status as a swordsman and at the Battle of the Bastards, they witnessed it. They saw what he did in battle and how he led his men. He earned the respect of his people and through Sansa Stark he also has the support of the Vale. The Frey's have been slaughtered so if Edmure Tully returns to Riverrun and support his neice, he will also have the support of Riverlands. He will control more than half of the seven kingdoms in terms of land' Varys informed them all. 'The riverlands are still questionable because apparently Edmure Tully is still in the dungeons at the Twins'.

Dany hated only the Lannisters minus Tyrion more than this Jon Snow. _How dare he take what is rightfully mine. I am the Last Dragon and I will take what's mine._

* * *

They had received a raven from Dragonstone demanding that Jon go to Dragonstone and bend the knee to the Dragon Queen. Naturally, Jon & Sansa dismissed her request just like they did when Cersei demanded the exact same thing.

Jon had spent the day thinking about this Dragon Queen. He had heard of the stories about her and it was stuff from legends, however he knew she had dragons and dragon fire would be vital in the war to come. He requested Ser Davos and Sansa to the solar to discuss his change of heart.

'Sansa, I know I said I wouldn't go to Dragonstone, but we need allies. We need her dragons' Jon said.

'Aye, your grace. I wouldn't recommend it but what choice do we have?' Ser Davos responded.

'Why would you go there? Do you not remember what her father did to our uncle? To our grandfather!' Sansa said angrily.

'Of course not!' he said heatedly. 'But you have not seen the army of the dead. You have not seen the night king. We can't afford to be fighting meaningless battles in the south when the real enemy lies north. I need her. We need her'.

'She can't be trusted. Surely you can see this, brother?' Sansa asked.

'Sansa, what would you have me do? Winter is coming and the dead come with it' Jon said with an increasing amount of anger. _Why couldn't she understand?_ He clenched his hand and tried to control his anger at his younger sister but he knew she feared for him. Considering their relationship when they were children, Jon was just happy she cared for him now.

'You're the King in the North; you should be in the _North_ ' she responded.

Jon turned to Davos and said 'you're being unusually quiet. What do you think?'

'As your hand, I would not advise you to do meet this Dragon Queen in normal circumstances. However, these are not normal circumstances. You say fire kills the dead? Dragons produce fire' Davos told Jon & Sansa. Jon nodded at him and it was decided that they would accept Queen Daenerys' invitation. He left the room leaving just Jon & Sansa.

* * *

'Nothing good befalls Starks who travel south' Sansa exclaimed, still trying to persuade Jon that meeting with the Dragon Queen was a bad idea.

Jon stood up and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and moved his chair so it was facing her. He looked at her for a few seconds before he said his next words. He needed to assure her that he'll be fine but he wasn't sure how. Therefore, he instead decided to reply to her statement. 'I'm not a Stark' he declared.

'You are to me' she whispered. Sansa looked into Jon's eyes for a few moments before jumping out of her chair and into Jon's arms. He held her tightly, just like he did when they were reunited. 'Don't you dare die' she whispered into his ear.

'I'll come back to you. I promise. We're the last Starks. We need each other' he told her, deciding to humour her and say he was a Stark even though he knew he wasn't.

Sansa nodded in agreement and then withdrew from Jon. She turned around and was about to leave when Jon said 'the North is yours whilst I'm away. There's no-one I trust more'. He gave her a small smile. Sansa gave him a wide smile at his words. 'You know how to play the game far better than I do. Get your revenge but make sure we keep the support from the Vale'. Sansa nodded before leaving.

* * *

That evening, Jon told all the northern lords of his intentions. Naturally, they were not pleased but he put his foot down. It took a few days until Jon was ready to leave with Ser Davos and a few other northerners.

There was a knock on the door of Jon's chambers on the morning that he was to depart. 'Enter' he said loudly.

One of Winterfell's guards entered his room out of breath. He had run from the entrance of the castle to Jon's chambers. 'Your grace, it's…it's your brother. He's here'. Jon's head snapped backwards towards the guard. Jon's face conveyed a look of shock and disbelief. He rushed out of his room and ran outside as quickly as possible. When he got outside, he froze as he saw his little brother for the first time in years.

Sansa was already there and was hugging Bran but he didn't visibly react. _Something's wrong_ Jon thought. He walked briskly over to Bran where he saw that he was accompanied by a female companion. He looked at her and she quickly introduced herself. 'I'm Meera Reed Your Grace, Lady Stark'.

Jon nodded and smiled at her. 'Thank you for bringing our brother home, my lady'. Once Sansa had finally removed herself from Bran, Jon fell to his knees and hugged his brother. 'I've missed you, Bran'. Bran once again didn't respond and it began to worry both Jon and Sansa.

'I need to speak to you, Jon'.


	2. The Reveal

Jon carried Bran into the godswood with Sansa following the two of them. Jon placed Bran down on the ground underneath the heart tree. 'Sansa, I need to speak to Jon alone' Bran said.

Sansa was about to protest but Jon spoke first. 'Anything you have to tell me, you can say in front of Sansa'. He looked over at his sister and saw appreciative expression on her face. He smiled at her and was happy that they had a much better relationship than when they were younger. 'So, what is it, Bran?'

Bran sighed, knowing this was going to be difficult for Jon. 'I know who your mother is'.

Jon stepped back from Bran. _How could he know if father never told me or anyone else?_ 'What are you talking about?'

'I see everything. The past, the present & the future' Bran told them.

'How?' Sansa asked incredulously.

'He's a green seer' Jon deduced but was equally perplexed.

'Aye, but not just any green seer. I'm the three-eyed raven' Bran revealed.

Jon looked over to Sansa and their eyes caught each other. They both looked at each other confused before bringing their attention back on their brother.

'I don't know what that means' Jon & Sansa said simultaneously.

'It's difficult to explain' he said emotionlessly. 'I know all you've suffered Sansa. The bastard Joffrey, how he made you watch father's rotting head'. A tear rolled down Sansa's cheek and she turned away from Bran & Jon, not wanting them to see her cry. 'I saw your brothers at the Nights Watch stab you' he said looking at Jon. 'Olly stabbing you through the heart'. Jon's eyes darkened at the mention of Olly. He had a rage inside him that was like nothing he had ever experienced.

'Jon is not our brother'. Sansa turned around quickly and looked at Bran with disbelief. _Who is he?_ She thought.

'What are you talking about? I may be a bastard but we all have the same father!' Jon exclaimed.

'You're not a bastard' he said calmly. 'Your mother was married to your father after he annulled his marriage with his wife'. Bran paused for a moment and saw he had Jon and Sansa's absolute attention. 'Your mother was Lyanna Stark. Your father was Rhaegar Targaryen'.

Sansa gasped whilst Jon was frozen in shock. They were silent for a minute with Bran and Sansa looking at Jon. Eventually, Jon began laughing. 'This some sort of joke right?' he asked Bran.

'No' he replied.

'Bran, you are joking. There's no way that's true' he laughed but was concerned with the lack of emotion on Bran's face. _No no no no! He's lying. He has to be_

'It's true Jon' he said simply.

'You lie!' Jon roared. 'I'm just a bastard. The bastard of Winterfell. You lie, Bran!'.

'Your father never kidnapped or raped your mother. They ran off together because they loved each other. You're the result of their love, Jon. You are a Targaryen and you have the best claim to the Iron Throne' Bran said.

Jon angrily denied it again. 'No!'.

Sansa was nearly crying at Jon's despair. It hurt that her brother, _cousin now,_ was hurt. 'How sure are you of this, Bran?'.

'100%. I saw Father at the Tower of Joy. I saw Aunt Lyanna make father promise her he would protect Jon. He did to his final day' Bran said.

'He lied! We all saw him as this honourable man but he fucking lied' Jon shouted.

'Jon, be quiet!' Sansa hissed. 'He lied to protect you'.

'I need to be alone' he said before storming off.

'Jon!' Sansa shouted, begging him to come back but he didn't.

* * *

It had been hours since he found out about his parentage. He had taken Ghost and left for the Wolfswood. He needed to be alone and he got peace and quiet in the wolfswood. He was glad Ghost was with him because it reminded him he was not a dragon but rather a wolf. _Half wolf_ he thought _half dragon._ He spent hours thinking on Bran's words and he knew his brother, _he's your cousin now,_ was telling the truth. _Why would three of the kingsguard be protecting Lyanna Stark? The only reason would be if they were protecting their future king. I'm not the King in the North. I'm the King of the Seven Kingdoms._ His head started to hurt when he thought about it. After Ghost hunted and got himself some dinner, Jon and his massive direwolf headed back to Winterfell.

* * *

Sansa was worried about Jon. He had been missing for hours and she was about to send a search party out for him. However, it was at the moment she realised she knew exactly where he would be. She walked as fast as she could without running because even though she wanted to get to Jon as soon as possible, she remembered how the Lady of Winterfell should act.

She walked into the crypts of Winterfell and found Jon & Ghost sitting by Lyanna Stark's statue. Jon was reading some letter and before she could ask the question, he answered it 'Bran told me I'd find answers here. The base of my mother's statue was hollow and there were all these letters in them. Many have the Targaryen sigil. They show that Bran was right. My mother and father loved each other and they were married'.

Sansa walked over to him and sat down next to him. 'I'm sorry you have to go through this' she told him. _At least he's calling Lyanna and Rhaegar mother & father now._

'You always wished I wasn't your brother. Your wish has been granted' he said sadly.

Sansa glared at Jon. 'After everything we've been through how can you think like that? No matter what, _you are my brother. Always_ '.

He smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder whilst she rested her head on his. 'Thank you' he whispered. He was glad that Sansa put to rest one of his fears. He feared he would lose his siblings but Sansa showed that would not be the case.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours but in reality, it was a few minutes. All the walls Jon had built up came crashing down as he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Tears ran down his face and he hugged Sansa tightly, hoping her embrace would help him.

She said soothing words to him and he did eventually stop crying and they went back to staring at Lyanna Stark's statue. 'All my life, all I've ever wanted was one thing' he said. Sansa turned and faced him, giving him her undivided attention. 'I thought it was to be a Stark. To be like you, Robb, Arya, Bran & Rickon but all I've ever wanted was to know my mother. Turns out my mother was with me the whole time' Jon laughed humourlessly.

'She would've been so proud of you' Sansa said.

'And how do you know that?' Jon asked.

'Because I am'.

* * *

 _That night Jon dreamed of his mother and for the first time, he could imagine her face. She was like an older Arya. Wild & fierce were the words his uncle Ned used to describe her. He watched her as she played inside of Winterfell. Arya would have loved her. He was lost in thought and therefore he didn't hear his mother call his name until she was standing in front of him. 'Jon, my love' she said sweetly as she placed her hand on his cheek. He looked up into his mother's eyes and for the first time in his life he felt truly happy._

' _Mother' he whispered and it felt like the most natural thing he has ever said. For the first time in his life, he felt a mother's embrace as she held onto him and he hugged her back. 'This is all I've ever wanted' he told her._

' _Me too' Lyanna said with a smile. 'My boy, the time has come to take your birth right. You are the blood of the dragon as well as the wolf'._

' _No mother, that's not me. I can't be king' Jon protested._

' _Sweetling, you're already are a king. You're the King in the North. I'm so proud of you my beautiful boy. Now take your birth right and be King of all seven kingdoms alongside your aunt'._

' _But…but she's my aunt. I can't do that, mother' Jon stammered._

' _She's not your sister. Targaryen's have married brother to sister for centuries and Starks have married cousin to cousin. Aunt to nephew wouldn't be that bad considering our family. Give her a chance, you haven't even met her, Jon. You may love your dragon like I loved mine' Lyanna said._

' _Tell me about him. Tell me about father' Jon asked with a smile._

' _Another time, when he is here too. You are the Prince who was Promised, Jon. Defeat the darkness with Daenerys. Winter is Coming my son and you will fight it with Fire and Blood' Lyanna said confidently._

* * *

Jon woke up and but he still felt like his mother was with him. It was strange but he could feel her presence in his chambers. He got ready for a long day ahead because he planned to leave for Dragonstone later in the day whilst in the morning informing the Northern lords of his newly found parentage.

Sansa had vehemently told him it was a bad idea and Jon knew this was a risk but he would not lie to them. He still had the honour of a Stark, it just was no longer Eddard Stark but rather Lyanna Stark blood that flows through his veins.

* * *

Daenerys first few days in Dragonstone were perfect. Her dragons enjoyed being in Westeros and she did too. Dragonstone was the perfect place to begin her conquest of Westeros. It had been her family's seat for generations and now she sat there. She had sent a part of her Unsullied army to take Casterly Rock as her Hand had advised.

She was being cautious as she didn't want to overplay her hand. She informed Dorne to sit tight for the time being as she gathered the support of other houses. Ravens had been coming in at a rapid rate, informing her that houses that were loyal to House Targaryen were willing to bend the knee to her.

Overall, things were going well for the Dragon Queen. The so-called King in the North had even accepted her request. _The stupid barbarian will either bend the knee or my dragons will deal with him._

Her chambers were very spacious and her large bed was especially comfortable. She fell asleep quickly after a day of hearing requests from the common folk. Previously, she has been having dreams of her sitting on the Iron Throne with her King beside her. She knew she would have to get married to form alliances; she told Daario as much. She was glad she felt nothing for Daario because it would've caused issues for her if she did. But so far in every dream, this mystery man's face was like shadows and therefore she didn't know him. However, unlike previous dreams she was not in Kings Landing.

* * *

 _The room she was in was very large. She looked around and she didn't recognise anything at all. The same figure she had come to recognise walked through the door but this time she could see his face clearly. His dark brown hair was quite long. He had a scar that went from above his left eye to just below it and she wondered how many more scars the man has. He's handsome she thought and immediately blushed which made him smile. Such a beautiful smile. It lights up the whole room. His grey eyes were so dark that they almost seemed black. They held so much pain in them and she wished to erase all the pain and suffering he had gone through. We both have the same look in our eyes she thought._

 _Dany walks up to him without thinking and placed her hand on his cheek. 'My king' she whispers as he lowers his head and captures her lips with his._

Dany eyes opened and she sat up on her bed. She felt extremely hot and she knew it was because of this mysterious handsome man. She brought her fingertips to her lips and smiled. _My King._

* * *

 ** _Let me know what you think so far. I was struggling to find a way to make Jon & Dany accept they love each other when it eventually happens considering they're related. I know their families have accepted it for generations but it's still weird. I thought his mother basically telling him she's the one was the best way to go. He won't just fall in love with her straight away obviously. They'll get to know each other and then things escalate from there._**


	3. Jon's New Sword

The population of Kings landing were restless. The rumours of Daenerys Targaryen had reached the capital of the seven kingdoms. With the Tyrells now backing the Dragon Queen, food was no longer coming in from The Reach.

Cersei Lannister was standing on a balcony looking where she had blown up the Great Sept of Baelor. A smirk appeared on her face as she recalled the day that she killed so many of her enemies. _That whore Margaery Tyrell got exactly what she deserved, Now the next ones to kill is the imp, the Dragon bitch and another whore, Sansa Stark._

Jaime Lannister walked up to his twin and looked at the city that was turning to shit. He was worried for Cersei as she had been out of control since the death of Tommen. They stood in silence as she drank from her cup of wine. She was clearly lost in her thought and Jaime didn't dare interrupt her when she's so 'unstable' at the moment. She looked over to him and he was sure he saw the same mad glee in her eyes that he saw in the Mad King's when he said _burn them all._

For the first time in his life, he felt he didn't recognise his sister and that truly scared him. He loved her and it made his decision near impossible. _Do I have the courage to do what's necessary?_

* * *

Jon gathered all of the Northern lords in the great hall of Winterfell. He wasn't sure if he was making the right decision but he still followed the example set by his uncle and his honour meant he had to tell them. Sansa was sat to his right whilst Bran was on his left. 'My lords, as you are aware my journey to Dragonstone was delayed yesterday. I shall be leaving today'. Chatter broke out throughout the hall. _They still think I'm a fool for riding south._

'Enough! They have dragon glass. Daenerys Targaryen has three dragons. We need her to fight the long night'. All of them quietened down when they heard Jon raise his voice.

'A Targaryen cannot be trusted' one of the lords said and was met with shouts of agreement by the rest.

 _Well this is going to shit already._ 'You named me your King. Do you still stand by that decision if I trust Daenerys?' Jon asked the room.

They all fell silent and he knew that this was going as Sansa predicted. Then Lyanna Mormont stood up and said, 'I know no king but the King in the North, whose name is Stark'. The rest of the lords once again agreed with the young girl which made Jon smirk at the power she has on all the other lords.

'I appreciate that Lady Mormont, I truly do but there has been news that may make you change your mind. Yesterday, Bran Stark returned and with news about my parentage. I have found letters confirming what Bran has told Sansa and I'. Jon took a deep breath and then continued. 'You named me King in the North because I had Eddard Starks blood in my veins'. All the lords in the great hall nodded in agreement with their King's statement. 'Your fealty was based on incorrect information. Eddard Stark is not my father'.

The great hall erupted when Jon said Ned Stark wasn't his father. Lord Glover stood up and spoke loudly 'How can this be? He raised you in Winterfell alongside his trueborn children. You are his child'.

'Aye, he raised me but he is my uncle, not my father. Stark blood runs through my veins from my mother; Lyanna Stark' Jon said slightly nervously.

The great hall fell silent as no-one spoke for about half a minute. Then almost at once many lords shouted insults at Jon for being half Targaryen. Jon accepted that they wouldn't trust him anymore and he would no longer be the King in the North. He then heard one lord insult his mother and he stood up with the fire of a dragon in his eyes. 'What did you say about my mother?!' he furiously shouted. The great hall quietened down again. 'My mother was not raped! She was in love with Rhaegar Targaryen and they were married meaning I am no bastard. I have the proof. Once I have departed, Sansa will show you them'.

'You think you're still our king? You are the blood of the dragon…' Lord Glover said.

'And Wolf' Sansa interrupted. 'Jon is not the King in the North. He is the King of all Seven Kingdoms by right'.

'The north is independent, Lady Stark. We will not accept a Targaryen king!'

'Where were half of you when Ramsey Bolton took Winterfell? Jon is a northerner. He has spent his whole life here and he led us to victory against the Bolton's. Now if he says he needs the help of his aunt it's because we need her help. His only interests have only ever been for the North' Sansa said.

There were shouts od agreements with the Lady of Winterfell's speech but there were still some who disagreed. Lyanna Mormont stood up and her presence commanded silence from all the other lords. 'I was the first to declare you the King in the North. I will be the first to declare you the King of the Seven Kingdoms'.

Just like the last time, all of the other lords withdrew the swords and swore fealty to Jon. 'Thank you for your support my lords and I assure you I care only for the north. I do not want the seven kingdoms. I will not send the north into a meaningless war with southerners for an iron throne'. The northern lords cheered for their king and even though some didn't trust him anymore, Jon felt it went better than he thought it would.

'What name will you take, your grace?' Lady Mormont asked.

'I have not decided, Lady Mormont. For now, I will be Jon of Houses Stark and Targaryen' Jon replied.

'King Jon' Sansa corrected. There was another cheer before Jon dismissed them as he had to get ready to depart. It was only Jon, Sansa and Bran left in the great hall.

* * *

'Thank you, Sansa. The words you said made them change their minds' Jon said graciously.

'I was just telling them the truth. I couldn't allow them to brand you a traitor or a false king just because the Stark blood you possess comes from Aunt Lyanna instead of father' Sansa replied.

'You said I led us to victory against the Bolton's. You were just as important if not more. We wouldn't be here without you, sister'. Jon gave her a smile that she returned.

* * *

Bran remained silent throughout the gathering with the northern lords and during Sansa and Jon's conversation. He had noticed their relationship was nothing like it once was, which was to be expected due to the changes that they both faced. He noticed that Jon and Sansa's relationship now was like a brother and sisters and comparable to Jon's relationship with Arya. He was brought out of his musings by Jon's hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hand on his shoulder before looking at Jon with a blank stare.

'It's time for me to go now, Bran. I'll be back soon' Jon told his younger brother.

'Perhaps. There's a few things that I need to tell you before you leave. I think it's best to say them in my room'. Jon pushed his wheelchair to his room with Sansa following them both. 'When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves' Bran said as Sansa closed the door to his room.

Jon looked at him with a confused look on his face. 'I have no idea what you just said. Everything you said is impossible'.

'It's a prophecy regarding Daenerys Targaryen' Bran said.

Jon narrowed his eyes at the mention of his only living relative from his father. _What has this got to do with me?_ 'Why are you telling me this?'.

'The prophecy will be broken when the last dragons are reunited' Bran informed him.

Jon was tired of prophecies. The red priestess Melisandre thought he was the Prince who was Promised or Azor Ahai. He had no time for another prophecy but he was curious as it involved Daenerys. However, he still didn't have his question answered. 'Why are you telling me this?' he asked again.

'Like I said, you are the key to breaking the prophecy'.

'And what exactly does the prophecy mean?' Jon asked with a frustrated tone and as he glanced as Sansa, he saw she too was annoyed with Bran's half answers.

'It's not for me to reveal. You must discuss it with Daenerys Targaryen' Bran said unapologetically. He knew they were getting frustrated but it was not his place to tell him. Sansa huffed in annoyance whilst Jon remained silent.

'There's something that I've been worried about. We don't know much about this Dragon Queen' Sansa stated. 'What if she doesn't take it well that Jon has the strongest claim to the throne and uses her dragons on him?'

Jon would be lying if he said that thought had never crossed his mind. He was wary of this Dragon Queen in case she was like her Mad King father. 'Fire cannot kill a dragon' Bran simply said.

'Fire can kill me though? My hand got burnt when I first fought a wight' Jon argued.

'You're not fire. You the son of ice and fire' Bran told him.

'So how does that help me not being dinner for her dragons?' Jon said sarcastically.

'You mix fire with fire and ice and you too will become The Unburnt' Bran stated.

'How?' Jon queried.

'You will know when the time comes. Your father was the Prince of Dragonstone. There is a gift for you there. I do not know where because it was the previous three-eyed raven who told me and he didn't say where. I haven't mastered all my powers yet, so I can't see everything'.

'What is it?' Sansa asked before Jon could.

'A dragon egg. You must hatch it the same way Daenerys Targaryen did; by stepping into a fire' Bran said.

'That will kill him!' Sansa exclaimed.

'Not if he does what I just told him' Bran retorted.

'I've had enough of this craziness. I'm leaving now' Jon said to Bran whilst heading towards the door. Jon couldn't believe how much Bran has changed and how strange the boy was now.

'Jon, wait!' Bran shouted. He moved over to a chest that was by his bed. He opened it and pulled out a magnificent sword.

Jon turned around when his brother called his name. He looked at him with a bored expression as he moved in his wheelchair to the side of his bed. When Bran pulled out the sword, Jon was awestruck. Sansa didn't know much about swords but from her facial expression, she too was impressed by the blade.

The sword was a longsword that was in prestige condition. Jon moved closer to get a better look and he could see some markings on the steel and he guessed it was a Valyrian steel blade like Longclaw. It was shorter than Longclaw because this was a longsword rather than a bastard sword. It had a red gem where the hilt of the sword and the Valyrian steel connected. The hilt was also beautiful and intricate. Jon felt that even though Longclaw was an amazing sword in its own right, it paled in comparison to this sword.

'Bran, where did you get this?' he asked.

'They say you are one of the greatest swordsmen since Ser Arthur Dayne' Bran started. Jon looked down at the ground but had a small smile when Bran mentioned him in the same sentence as Ser Arthur Dayne. 'I've seen him fight and the stories of his abilities don't do him justice. He was amazing'.

'So, this is Dawn? His sword?' Jon probed.

'No, it is not. When he fought I saw him use two swords. It was four on one yet he still managed to effortless defeat them. I think you should learn to use two swords' Bran said as he handed Jon the longsword.

Jon was lost for words. _I can't be like Ser Arthur Dayne. I'm not on his level. Yet Bran has trusted me with this sword._ 'Thank you' were the only words Jon managed to say.

'It's yours by right, Jon. It was the Bloodravens, who was the three-eyed raven before me. He was Brynden Rivers, one of your ancestors'.

'This is a sword of House Targaryen?' Jon queried.

Bran nodded at the question. 'This is Dark Sister'.

* * *

 ** _Sorry that there is no Dany in this chapter apart from when she is mentioned. Jon will probably arrive at Dragonstone in the next chapter so what most of you want will begin soon._**


	4. The Prince of Dragonstone Comes Home

Jon, Ser Davos, Ghost and around 20 northerners departed Winterfell as they started their journey to Dragonstone. They were making surprisingly quick progress even though winter was upon them. Jon had been lost in his thoughts for the majority of the ride to White Harbor. He was thinking over all the things Bran told him and it was giving him a bit of a headache. The evenings were enjoyable and when Jon was in his element because he asked some of the men he brought to spar with him.

Dark Sister was perfect for him. It felt completely natural for him to use. The sword felt like an extension of his arm and a part of his body. _Arya would be so jealous if she saw I have Dark Sister._ He smirked at that thought but his face regained its neutral expression as he remembered no-one has heard anything about his little sister in years.

Jon was surrounded by 4 of his men as he withdrew Longclaw and Dark Sister. He knew they didn't want to accidentally hurt their King but Jon ordered them to go all out. The sound of clashing steel reverberated around their camp and there were small sparks as Jon deflected the blades of all of the other men. He was finding it difficult to keep up and use two swords at once. He was holding on for the time being but he knew if it were a real fight to the death, he wouldn't survive if it continued as it was currently.

Jon swerved out of the way of a sword but didn't see the man behind him. It was too late for him to bring his sword up to deflect the attack and therefore the attack disarmed of Longclaw as it fell to the ground.

Jon took a deep breath as he stood in the centre with 4 men circling him. He felt instantly better with only Dark Sister in his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the men make a movement towards him. The man swung his sword down in Jon's direction but Jon was more agile and stepped away. Using the skills he had learned throughout his life, he disarmed the man with Dark Sister leaving just 3 men left.

Jon expertly deflected the attacks of all 3 men simultaneously whilst patiently waiting for an opening. They were beginning to tire whilst Jon still felt energetic. One of the northern men did a wild slash of his blade which Jon ducked underneath of. It allowed him to bring Dark Sister to the man heart as he was crouching. 'Dead' Jon said, leaving two remaining.

The two remaining men looked quite terrified to fight with their King, who had a legendary reputation after the Battle of Castle Black, Hardhome and the Battle of the Bastards, but they still gave it their all. Jon gave them a small smirk before engaging them in combat. He brought up his sword to protect himself and saw a small opening to capitalise on. Whilst he was blocking strikes from his opponent's swords, he used his free hand to punch one across the face causing him to collapse onto the floor. He quickly finished off the final man in a matter of seconds in single combat rendering that final man also on the floor.

* * *

Ser Davos walked up to Jon and noticed he hadn't even worked up a sweat. _He really is one of the best swordsmen in the realm but only if he fights with one sword._ 'If you don't mind me saying, Your Grace but I would not recommend you fight with two swords'.

Jon grinned at the older man, happy that he spoke his mind to Jon unlike others. 'Aye, I've realised it doesn't suit me. Bran told me to try it but I don't feel comfortable' Jon responded.

'Which sword will you use, your grace?' Davos asked.

Jon felt like he should think about it because both Longclaw and Dark Sister were amazing Valyrian steel swords. Lord Commander Mormont gave him Longclaw and he has felt proud to honour his Lord Commander every time he used it. However, he felt a connection to Dark Sister that he didn't feel with Longclaw. _It's truly not a hard decision. I feel more comfortable with Dark Sister and I'm a better fighter with it._ 'Dark Sister is my ancestral blade, Ser Davos. It's the sword that I shall use and the one I like the most'.

'And what will you do with the other sword, your grace?' Davos probed.

'When we return to the North, I will return Longclaw to Lady Mormont because it is rightfully hers' Jon responded.

One of the men cautiously approached Jon due to the presence of the huge direwolf by his side. 'Your grace, I observed your sparring match with the other men and I think the reason you struggled with two swords is because one is a bastard sword whilst the other is a longsword. The weight and balance might have caused to make some errors'.

Jon thought about it and the middle-aged man had a point. _However, for now I'll stick with Dark Sister._

* * *

They arrived at White Harbor in the evening and they spent the night there. They were given fine accommodation for the evening by Lord Manderly. By morning, Lord Manderly had the White Wolf added to the hilt of a dagger Jon carrier which pleased Jon immensely as he still had the white wolf on one of his blades.

They departed White Harbor for the final part of their journey to Dragonstone. Jon had a mixture of fear and excitement for the upcoming meeting with Daenerys Targaryen. The only family on the Targaryen side of his family. _How will she react once she knows I am Rhaegar's son?_

Ghost didn't enjoy being on a ship and quite quickly became restless. Only the presence of his master stopped Ghost from ripping out the throats of all those on the ship. The people on the ship did their best to avoid Ghost but it wasn't easy if they needed to talk to the King as Ghost was always by his side.

Jon unsheathed Dark Sister from across his back. He decided to put strap the sword holder across his back for the slightly smaller sword. He looked at the sword in his hand and was mesmerised by its beauty. His fingers ghosted over the intricate detail of the Valyrian steel. He knew from his sparring sessions with his men it would be deadly in a real battle. With the sword still in his hands, he thought about those who had wielded the blade. He knew that Aemon the Dragonknight had wielded the blade but its most famous owner was Visenya Targaryen. He thought about what his ancestors would think of him wielding Dark Sister. _I hope I can make you proud. Especially you Visenya, for my sister Arya._

As they saw Dragonstone begin to appear in the distance, they heard a loud screech before a large green dragon flew right over the ship. Everyone ducked in fear apart from Jon. Truthfully, Jon did fear the dragon but he couldn't let his people know he too was scared. His appearance remained calm as he looked at the dragon whilst he petted Ghost. The dragon flew into the distance and Jon presumed it went back to its mother.

* * *

Daenerys watched as the ship with a Stark sigil got closer to the island of Dragonstone. She was quite intrigued by this Jon Snow. The things Varys said seemed farfetched but she would like to hear the words from the man himself. _And if he doesn't bend the knee, my dragons would be happy to eat him for dinner._

Dany stood upon the cliff and saw Jon Snow step onto the beach of Dragonstone. She could tell which one he was by the way he carried himself and she could clearly see he had an aura of confidence surrounding him. It was too far away for her to clearly see his face but she saw him shake hands with Tyrion. Drogon flew down and stood next to her, intently watching the newcomers. He lowered his head and turned to Dany, who petted him. Drogon took one last look at the northerners below him before he huffed out a bit of smoke and flying off.

A few minutes of what Dany presumed was small talk occurred until Rhaegal flew down and landed right in front of Jon Snow. Dany immediately panicked. _What if Rhaegal burns Jon Snow and all the northerners he brought?! I can't afford to make enemies with the North and fight Cersei too. Rhaegal may not be as aggressive as Drogon but he is far more aggressive than Viserion. He will burn anyone he wants to alive._ Dany's thoughts were premature as Rhaegal lowered his head to Jon and bent down just like Drogon did when Dany rides him. _What is going on?_ Dany thought. _How does a stranger suddenly have the affection of one my children?_

* * *

Jon got out of the boat and stepped onto Dragonstone. He looked up to the sky and saw Daenerys' three dragons flying around the castle.

'The Bastard of Winterfell' Tyrion announced joyfully.

'The Imp of Casterly Rock' Jon said managing a small smile. He walked up to Tyrion and shook his hand. 'It's a been a while. Hand of the Queen? You've done quite well for yourself, old friend'

Tyrion snorted at Jon's comment. 'Me? You should hear some of the stories surrounding you'. Tyrion noticed a flicker of something in his eyes but before he could figure out what it was, it disappeared. 'Come, I'll take you to the Queen'.

'If you would kindly hand over your weapons then we shall take you to the Queen' Missandei said pointedly.

'What's your name, my lady?' Jon asked politely, knowing Sansa would be angry if he didn't remember his manners.

'Missandei, Lord Snow. I am the Queen's translator' she responded.

'And her closest friend' Tyrion added.

Jon nodded and was about to speak but Ser Davos spoke first. 'Apologies, my lady but Jon Snow is a King, not a lord' Davos said but got a stern look from Jon.

'It's nice to meet you, Missandei but as Tyrion is well aware, my family doesn't tend to do well when they are summoned by House Targaryen. I will not hand over any of my weapons' he said coldly. Tyrion winced slightly but nodded to Missandei to indicate it's fine.

They were about to continue to walk when some of the Dothraki stepped back in fear. Missandei screamed which caused Jon to turn around. Ghost had decided to step out into the open instead of being surrounded by Jon's men. 'Calm down, my lady. It's just my wolf' Jon said reassuringly, hoping to calm Missandei down.

'That's…That is no wolf! That is a beast!' Missandei said in fear.

'He's a dire wolf and he won't hurt anyone unless I tell him or he feels threatened' Jon told her. 'Ghost, to me'. The massive dire wolf walked up to Jon and bent his head down to lick Jon's hand. Ghost's head reached Jon's stomach and was still growing. He kneeled down and put his arm around Ghost and whispered into his ear.

Ghost padded up to Missandei which increased her fear. Some of the Dothraki, who even though they were scared, moved towards the dire wolf with their weapons. However, Ghost unexpectedly lowered his head. 'I told him to let you pet him' Jon said.

Missandei looked at the white fur of Ghost and slowly lowered her hand onto it. She was cautious at first but when Ghost licked her hand she felt safe. 'An interesting beast you have, Lord Snow' she commented.

'I wouldn't call him a beast just like I'm sure your Queen doesn't call her dragons beasts' Jon shot back.

'I'm sorry, I meant no offense' Missandei said apologetically.

Jon smiled at the young woman and said, 'No apology necessary, my lady'.

Missandei smiled back at him. _He is nothing like how Queen Daenerys described northerners._ 'If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, Lord Snow?'

'22' he replied. _The same age as our Queen_ she thought and a small grin found its way onto her face.

Suddenly, there was a large gust of wind and Rhaegal descended on them. He stood in front of Jon with Tyrion, Missandei and the Dothraki by his side. Jon turned around and saw the fear in Ser Davos and the rest of his men. He then looked at Ghost and the dire wolf's red eyes looked eerily calm.

Jon stepped forward slowly in order to not startle the dragon and become ashes. The dragon just stared at Jon, not making any movements. Once Jon got close enough, he slowly reached for the dragon. Rhaegal breathed out a bit of smoke but it didn't disconcert Jon. He placed his hand on Rhaegal's snout and visibly relaxed when the dragon didn't burn him to a crisp.

Everyone was shocked when Rhaegal bent down and looked to indicate that Jon was his rider. They had seen this with Daenerys and Drogon, so it was a shock that a northern king had this connection with Rhaegal.

Jon had small smirk as everyone looked at him in shock. 'What is his name?' Jon asked.

'Rha…Rhaegal' Missandei said, who in shock at what she was witnessing.

Jon masked his emotions in order to not give anything away but internally, he was grinning. _So, this dragon is named after my father._ He noticed that Rhaegal was still bowing his head to Jon. He looked off into the distance and saw a small figure watching them on the cliffs.

He turned back to Rhaegal and hoped he had some sort of mental connection with the dragon. He knew dragons were extremely intelligent creatures from the books he read as a child. _Rhaegal, go play with your brothers._ The dragon screeched in response and Jon somehow understood what he was saying. _Be patient. I have to talk to your mother. Soon I'll be a dragon rider and you will be my dragon._ He didn't say that it depends if Daenerys likes him or not but he would like to think his connection with Rhaegal indicates he is not a threat to her. _Go play with your brothers._

The dragon flew away and the northerners exhaled a sigh of relief whilst Tyrion and Missandei were still shocked. Jon walked up to Tyrion and Missandei with his brooding face replacing the happy one he had a moment ago. 'I think it's time I met Daenerys Targaryen'.


	5. Jon vs Dany

Daenerys returned to the throne room of Dragonstone. _How could Rhaegal be so cordial with a stranger? One of my possible enemies no less._ Dany felt angry at the northern King and intrigued by him. When her small council told her Jon Snow was the bastard son of Eddard Stark, the usurpers dog, she felt as they she should kill the man immediately for what his family had done to hers. She managed to control her anger at that moment but she wouldn't hold it back when she met the man. _Perhaps he will feel so guilty that he will bend the knee._

Daenerys waited patiently whilst sitting on the throne. Varys stood to the side of her whilst Theon and Yara Greyjoy stood to the side of the throne room. She hadn't told them who was arriving and they assumed to was another lord declaring for House Targaryen.

The large doors opened and Tyrion, Missandei and their guests entered the room. Tyrion walked towards the steps whilst Missandei ascended the steps and stood beside her. A few men moved away and a large white wolf was revealed. She gasped in surprise and then saw Jon Snow walking next to it. Her breath hitched as the man in her dreams stood before her.

* * *

Jon walked up the thousands of steps of Dragonstone. _My ancestors were so inconsiderate, not everyone have dragons to get them to the castle._ He searched his pockets for the letters he had brought to prove his identity to Daenerys but there was nothing there. He patted himself hoping they were there but they were not.

'Forget something?' Tyrion asked when he saw Jon searching his pockets.

'Yes, but it's not important' Jon lied with a fake smile.

He slowed down until he was next to Ser Davos. 'I don't have my mother and father's letters' he whispered worriedly.

'What do you mean? Where are they, Your Grace' Davos asked, also in a worrying tone.

'Oh gods, Sansa has them. I gave them to her to show the Northern Lords and the Knights of the Vale. I must have forgotten to retrieve them' Jon said despondently. _Fuck._

'Looks like we're fucked then' Davos replied.

* * *

They all arrived at the doors of Dragonstone. Jon looked at all the statues of Dragons. _They're beautiful. I wonder what Daenerys' reaction was when she came here considering she's a true dragon whilst I'm only half._ They walked through the castle until they reached two large doors.

Tyrion had noticed Jon face looked either sad or angry but he couldn't decipher which. It slightly reminded him of when he called him bastard all of them years ago. He ignored it and told the guards to open the doors.

Jon walked into the throne room and looked around. _It's certainly interesting. However, it seems dreary and dark. I can't see the Queen enjoying her time here._ He looked to his left and his blood boiled. He didn't know if it was the wolf inside of him or the dragon, perhaps both, but he had a strong desire to kill the man to his left.

He pushed past those in front of him and ignored the Dothraki who withdrew their weapons. They didn't make any movements towards him because the Queen held her hand up to stop them. However, she didn't make any movements to stop Jon, so perhaps she was interested in what he was doing.

Jon ignored the thoughts about his aunt and marched over to a man and woman. Theon managed to say 'Jon' meekly before he felt a fist connect with his jaw which sent him tumbling to the ground. Yara was fuming but Ghost was between her and Jon so she couldn't do anything. Ghost bared his teeth at her threateningly but she refused to back down.

Jon lifted Theon up by his neck and pushed him against the wall. 'You swore fealty to Robb, a man who was like a brother to you, yet you betrayed him' Jon growled.

'Greyjoys are his family not Starks' Yara spat.

'Starks raised him! He swore fealty to my brother and because of his betrayal Rickon is dead' Jon shot back.

'I…I didn't kill Bran and Rickon' Theon muttered fearfully.

Jon tightened his grip around his neck which made Theon cough. 'No, instead you killed two innocent boys and burnt down my home. My two little brothers, who were just children, were away from their home because of you'.

Daenerys was about to intervene after hearing enough. She didn't blame Jon Snow for his reaction to Theon Greyjoy but they had more pressing matters to attend to. However, Yara spoke before she could. 'Even so, he didn't kill your brother Rickon'.

'Oh, but he did' he said coldly. 'The only reason Rickon was with the Umbers was because of you. The only reason that Ramsey Bolton got Rickon was because of YOU! I watched my brother run towards me, his eyes begging me to save him and I was so close but then Ramsey Bolton shot an arrow through his heart. I watched my brother die in front of me. Ramsey may have put an arrow through his heart but you are just as much to blame' he hissed.

Dany felt awful for Jon after hearing what he said to Theon. 'I am truly sorry for your loss, my lord but I am sure you didn't travel all this way just to confront Theon'.

Jon turned his head towards Daenerys and nodded to her. He turned back to Theon but didn't loosen his grip on him. 'The only reason I won't kill you is because of what you did for Sansa'. He let go of Theon and he dropped to floor holding his throat. Jon remembered one of the things Sansa told him about Theon and Ramsey and he didn't feel sorry for the man at all especially seeing as they never were friends. 'Reek, it rhymes with weak' he whispered to Theon.

Jon then walked back to the centre of the throne room. He heard Theon say he was sorry for everything but it didn't change what he did. 'Yara and Theon, leave us' Daenerys ordered and the two Greyjoy's left, with Yara glaring at Jon.

* * *

Missandei cleared her throat and said clearly 'You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains'.

Jon really wanted to roll his eyes at her titles. 'A mouthful' he quipped but judging by the stare she gave him, she was not amused.

Jon looked over at Davos who simply said, 'This is Jon Snow…He's King in the North'.

'Thank you for travelling here, my lord' Dany said kindly. 'if I am not mistaken the last King in the North bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen. House Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen. I assume you are here to bend the knee, my lord'.

Jon sighed. He didn't want to start an argument with Daenerys but she needed her facts straight first. 'You are mistaken. The last King in the North did not bend the knee to your house. My brother was the last King in the North, Your Grace'.

'It doesn't change the fact your house swore fealty to mine. Honour your ancestors vow and let House Targaryen and House Stark work together to build a safe and peaceful realm' Dany said. Jon didn't respond to her for a few seconds so she continued to speak, however this time she spoke louder. 'Your family allied itself with the usurper and nearly made mine extinct! Bending the knee is the least you could do for the treason your family has committed on mine'.

Jon looked at her with disbelief. _Has she gone insane? Targaryen's are known to be mad, or maybe she honestly doesn't know how crazy her father was._ 'My family?! What about yours? What about what your family did to mine?' he snapped.

'What are you talking about, Lord Snow?'

'You haven't told her?' Jon said looking at Tyrion and then Varys. 'Why do you think Eddard Stark joined Robert Baratheon?'

'Because he rebelled against the throne with his usurper friend because my brother "kidnapped" Lyanna Stark, which is not true. My brother would not do that' Dany said passionately.

'No, Your Grace'. Jon felt sorry for her for what she was about to endure. 'My uncle Brandon demanded your brother be punished for what happened to Lyanna Stark. I admit asking that from a mad king wasn't the best idea. Your father had him imprisoned and demanded my grandfather come to Kings Landing to answer for his son's crimes. My grandfather demanded a trial by combat, as is his right, but your father laughed and said the champion of House Targaryen was fire' Jon said grimly. 'Your father had my grandfather burned alive whilst he said if my uncle could reach his sword, he could save his father. What he didn't say was that the sword was a few inches too far and he strangled himself trying to reach it. And THAT is why House Stark rebelled against House Targaryen'. _Mother and Father, you could've prevented all of this. I would've had you both if you just told the truth._

All the colour fell from Dany's face. She looked like she was going to be physically sick. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes but she remembered she's a Queen and she wouldn't show weakness in front of a potential enemy. _How could my father do such a thing?_ Dany knew a lot of people thought he was mad but she didn't truly believe it until she heard the words from the King in the North. She looked over at Tyrion for confirmation but he couldn't look her in the eyes. He just nodded to say that Jon Snow was telling the truth.

'How could none of you tell me this!' Dany snapped.

'I…er…we' Tyrion stammered but was saved by Jon.

'That's all in the past' he said looking into her violet eyes. _I just realised how fucked up my family is. My grandfather had my other grandfather burned alive whilst he murdered my uncle._ 'The sins of the father are not the sins of the daughter. I will not judge you on your father's crimes, just like I hope you do not judge me because Eddard Stark rebelled against your family'.

'Thank you, my lord. I do not judge you either'. Dany was pleasantly surprised by the King in the North. Of course, the fact he hasn't bent the knee yet was annoying, but he wasn't the savage she expected. _And there's also the fact he's the man from your dreams. The one you call your king._ She tried to rid her thoughts about that as she had more important things to think about. 'However, the years that our houses were allies were amongst the greatest the Seven Kingdoms have ever known. Honour the pledge your family made to mine and bend the knee'.

Jon looked at Davos and he knew that those letters would've come in handy right about now. 'I am not bound to any pledge made by my ancestors'.

'Then why are you here?' Dany said hotly. Her demeanour had instantly changed from the passionate leader to an angry dragon.

'Because I need your help and unless you want to rule over a graveyard, you need mine' Jon said.

'You saw my army. You saw my dragons. I will take what is mine. How do I need your help?'

'You could defeat Cersei right now, no problem Your Grace. But she is not your real enemy' Davos said.

'You haven't taken King's Landing because you don't want thousands of innocents to die. You're not cruel or evil. I've heard the stories about you so I know you wouldn't do that' Jon said slightly in awe of her as he remembered the tales of her regarding the free cities.

'And why do I need your help? Who is this real enemy you speak of?' Dany asked with frustration lacing her words. _Ever since he's come here, he's refused to call me Queen or bow down to me. How did Rhaegal like this man?_ She knew the answer to her own question. _It's because he's kind and a good man even if he has no regard for my authority. He's genuinely good man which is rare and there must be a reason he's in my dreams._

'I am not your enemy. The enemy lies north' Jon said.

'The only enemy is see in the north is you' Dany said warningly.

'The army of the dead is the enemy' Jon revealed.

'The dead?' Dany said disbelievingly.

Jon looked toward Tyrion and said, 'My lord, you've known me for only a short while but do you think of me as a liar?'

'No, I don't think that' Tyrion said truthfully.

'All those tales you've ever heard as a child are real. The army of the dead is real. The white walkers are real. The Night King is real! I've seen them. I've fought them!' Jon said, imploring Daenerys to believe him. 'We can't afford a meaningless war between ourselves when the real enemy lies north of the wall'.

There was a moment of silence until Jon took a step forward but the Dothraki also made movements towards him which halted him. He looked down at Ghost and knew what he would do if it came down to it.

'I was born at Dragonstone' Dany began as she got up and began walking towards him. Jon internally groaned. _Why does no-one ever believe me? The Nights Watch, Lords of the North and now the fucking Dragon Queen._ Jon was losing his patience with the Queen. The Wolf and Dragon inside of him was ready to be released and direct his anger towards Daenerys. 'We fled before the usurpers assassins could find us. I've spent my whole life in foreign lands. I was sold off by my brother who would've let forty thousand Dothraki rape me just so he could get an army'.

Jon was shocked by her words and even though Sansa never spoke about it and he never pushed her, he knew Ramsey raped her. He wanted to kill that bastard so badly but knew it was Sansa who deserved to kill him. After hearing what Daenerys said, he would've killed every single one of them that touched her. _What's wrong with me? I've just met her, why am I feeling protective over her? She means nothing to me._ In his mind, he heard the words of his mother clearly. _You may love your dragon like I loved mine._

He clenched his fist and Dany noticed it. _I'll think about it later._ 'I've been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled. Do you know what kept me going in all those years I was away from my home?' she said bitterly. 'Faith. Not in Gods or legends but in me. Faith in Daenerys Targaryen. We hadn't seen a dragon in centuries until my children were born' Dany stepped forward so she was within arm's length of Jon.

'The Dothraki had never crossed the sea but they did for me!' she said harshly. Her eyes showed the fire and passion behind her words and her face conveyed anger at Jon.

'I respect that, I do. I admire it. But we have more important wars than a war with Cersei Lannister' Jon pleaded.

'Our war with my sister has already begun. You can't expect us to drop it and head north to fight your mythical army of the dead' Tyrion implored.

Ser Davos stepped up beside Jon. 'You don't believe him. I understand. Why would you? It sounds ridiculous' he said matter-of-factly. 'If it was destiny to bring Daenerys Targaryen back home, then it has also made Jon Snow the King in the North'. Jon remained silent as he let his advisor talk. He was still seething that she was like everyone else and didn't believe him. He respected her, no doubt after what she said but that didn't reduce his anger. 'You were the first to bring Dothraki to Westeros?' Davos said rhetorically to Daenerys. 'He is the first to make allies of wildlings and Northmen. He was one of the youngest in history to be Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He was named the King in the North. He achieved all of this not because of his birth right. He has…All those hard sons of bitches chose him as their leader because _they_ believe in him' Davos said passionately.

Dany looked into Jon's dark eyes with admiration. _I knew there was a reason this man has been in my dreams._ It didn't change the fact he had no regard for authority and she was still angry at him and still saw him as the enemy.

'All those things you don't believe in, all those things you think are just myths and legends; he faced those things. He killed those things. He fought those things for his people. He risked his life for his people. He took a knife in the heart for his people! He gave his own-'Davos said until Jon gave him a stern look. 'If we don't put aside our differences, we will die and it won't matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne'.

Dany's eyes widened when Davos mentioned the knife in his heart. She studied the King in the North and saw he was uncomfortable with the praise bestowed up him. Still, if what Ser Davos said was true, Jon Snow had a story that was as crazy as her own. _There's so much more to you than I first thought._ She was drawn to him already and she couldn't explain it.

'If it doesn't matter then kneel! We'll defeat my sister and then we will protect the North' Tyrion said.

'The lords of the North pledged their trust in me and I will continue to lead them to the best of my ability. They will not accept a southern ruler. Not again' Jon pointed out.

'That's fair. It's also fair to point out that I'm the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms and I will' Dany said with a steely look in her eyes which Jon reciprocated. She was taken aback by the fire in his eyes.

Something within Jon snapped and he had enough. He didn't want the Iron Throne but if he had to play the ' _I'm the rightful King card'_ he would.

'Enough! You were not born to be Queen' Jon said harshly which made Dany narrow her eyes and send a deathly glare at him. She did not appreciate being insulted in her own castle. _The time for games is over_ Jon thought. 'My birth name was Aegon Targaryen of the Houses Stark and Targaryen. Son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. The rightful King of the Andals and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm'.


	6. Denial

Dany was shell-shocked. Time slowed down and she couldn't move. Everything became a blur and it was only her and Jon in the throne room. _Aegon_ she thought bitterly. She studied his face and he looked nothing like a Targaryen. He didn't have silver hair nor violet eyes however he was undeniably handsome. _He has the audacity to claim he is my brother's son. That he is the rightful King._ Dany knew she needed to say something and she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

* * *

Davos was not expecting Jon to snap like that. The whole throne room fell silent at his proclamation. Jon and Daenerys stared into each other's eyes, both refusing to look away. Without the letters from Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, Davos knew Jon had no proof and he may have just sentenced himself to death.

* * *

If Tyrion was holding a cup of wine at that moment, he would've dropped it. There were many things he thought he would hear from Jon Snow but claiming he was a Targaryen was not one of them.

* * *

Eventually, it was Lord Varys who broke the silence. 'If you were a Targaryen, I would've heard about it'.

'Aye, if you had I wouldn't standing here. I would've suffered the same fates as my half-siblings' Jon stated. He hadn't really thought too much about Aegon and Rhaenys but it made him feel sad that his parents caused their deaths. _No, it was the Lannister's and Baratheon's_. 'That fat shit would've had me killed if anyone knew. That is why my uncle and only a couple others ever knew of my parentage. He forsook his honour in order to protect me. He led his wife, his family, the entire realm believe I was his bastard son when in reality I was the son of the crown prince'.

Daenerys finally mustered up the courage to speak. 'You come into my home where you refuse to bend the knee to me and now you insult me and my family by claiming you are a part of House Targaryen'.

Jon stepped forward so that he was now inches away from Daenerys. 'You think I wanted this? My whole life has been a lie. Everything changed the day I found out the truth but one thing did not'.

He looked deeply into her violet eyes and she reciprocated. Dany looked down at his lips for a moment before looking back into his eyes. She could see the sincerity in them. Whilst she looked into his dark grey eyes she noticed something that one couldn't see from the distance. His grey irises had a ring of violet in them. _Could it be?_ She thought. _No. I am the last dragon._

'Winter is coming and the dead come with it' he told her and it sent shivers down her spine. She held his gaze but could feel the effect he was having on her and she didn't like it. She didn't like that man she just met was making her feel this way. A man that could very well be an enemy and a man that had lied directly to her face.

Before she or anyone else could respond, the maester of Dragonstone entered the room and whispered something in Dany's ear. Dany face fell at the news and Jon knew something was wrong.

'I'm sure you are tired, Lord Snow. You'll be taken to my guest rooms and we shall continue our conversation tomorrow' Dany said, effectively dismissing him. He managed a small smile at her assertiveness and if he was honest with himself, he found it attractive.

Dany saw him give her a small smile and she realised she liked seeing him smile. _He seems so serious all the time. He must smile more._ He turned around and walked away but he stopped when his dire wolf didn't follow him.

Ghost padded up to Daenerys and his red eyes were locked on hers. He circled her and she remained frozen. He was silent as he circled around her. He was so large in comparison to her and she didn't expect for Jon to bring such an animal with him. His head was looking up at her for a while until he lowered it like he did for Jon. 'Ghost, to me' Jon said loudly which caused the dire wolf to turn around and walk up to Jon. _His relationship with his wolf is like mine with my dragons. There's something about you Jon Snow and I will find out why you fascinate me so much._

* * *

'What happened?' Tyrion asked expectantly.

'We took Casterly Rock' Dany said.

'Then why are you upset?' he asked.

'Because your clever plan backfired!' she hissed. 'The majority of the Lannister army were not there and instead they attacked Highgarden. House Tyrell is dead. To make matters worse we have some northerner claiming he's a Targaryen'.

'If you don't believe him, why haven't you made him your prisoner? Varys asked.

'if I want to rule the seven kingdoms, then I cannot afford to put the King in the North into a cell'.

'Do you believe him, Your Grace?' Tyrion asked.

Daenerys snorted at his question. 'Of course, I don't. I am the last dragon'.

'What about his army of the dead?' he asked.

'We need to focus on the living not some stories to scare children. Send a raven to Dorne to come meet Yara at Kings Landing. Let's begin a siege whilst we take the rest of Westeros' she ordered. 'Tell Yara and Theon to leave right way with their ships'.

Dany walked into the war room and slumped down in her chair. She had a lot to think about after meeting the so-called King in the North. Missandei followed the Queen into the room and sat down next to her. 'What do you make of Lord Snow, Your Grace?'

Daenerys took a moment to think before she replied. 'Interesting' she said simply.

'Why would he say he is also a Targaryen?'

'Maybe because he saw I wasn't listening to him about white walkers or the Night King so he made up something to get my attention. It doesn't matter, it didn't work. I know my enemy and Cersei Lannister is that enemy'. She was angry at Jon Snow because of his lies but she found it comical he thought he was Rhaegar's son.

* * *

Jon sat down with his head in his hands. _She doesn't believe anything I said._ He wasn't sure what he should do now that the Dragon Queen refused to help him. She was stubborn, that much was clear to Jon. Perhaps she's as stubborn as Jon himself which meant she would need proof. Furthermore, if Jon couldn't get her help, he didn't know why he was still on Dragonstone. He would much rather return to Winterfell and be with his family. _She's your family_ his mother's voice said inside of his head.

He decided to go to sleep and discuss what his next move was with Davos in the morning. He hadn't dreamed of his mother since the day he found out who she was. It disappointed him but he couldn't control his dreams. If he could, he wouldn't dream of Ygritte dying in his arms almost every night.

* * *

 _Jon was back inside the walls of Winterfell. He looked at where the rest of his family were and it felt like an eternity since the days before Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell. Whilst his siblings looked much younger than they were currently, Jon noticed he looked exactly as he was now. He smiled to himself as he saw Arya challenge Robb to a fight before he walked off towards his room._

 _He walked through the halls inside the main castle. When he arrived at his room, he opened the door and his breath hitched when he saw who was sat on his bed. She stood up as Jon ran and hugged his mother like a little boy would._

 _Lyanna smiled as she hugged her baby boy. Jon held onto her tightly but eventually let go. 'I'm sorry, mother' he said with embarrassment. 'I'm a grown man yet I'm acting like a child'._

 _Lyanna let out a small laugh. She placed a loose strand of Jon's hair behind his ear as she said 'You'll always be my little boy. You never have to feel embarrassed with me, Jon'._

 _He managed a small smile and then sat down on his bed. His mother did the same as he said 'Daenerys…She's…interesting' he told her._

' _Yet you're captivated by her. I know the feeling, sweetling' she said in a kind voice._

' _What do I do? She doesn't believe me about anything' he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice._

' _I can't answer that for you. I wish I could. I wish I could help you with everything but I can't. You must find the answer yourself. But I know you'll make the right decision'._

' _Why haven't you been in my dreams for days?' he asked with a frown._

' _I'm sure you don't want your mother in your dreams all the time' Lyanna responded._

 _Jon had a sad look on his face and Lyanna wanted to laugh because it was so adorable. 'I told you all my life I've only ever wanted one thing; you. I didn't get a mother when I was a child. Even if it's in a dream, I want you to be there. I love you, mother'._

 _Lyanna wasn't the crying type. She rarely did as a child or as a young woman. She was fierce and wild but the words of her son caused tears to spill from her eyes. 'You'll always have me' she said tearfully. 'I love you, my beautiful boy'. Some tears fell down onto Jon's cheek and his mother wiped them away. He rested his head on her shoulder as she sang him a song until he fell asleep._

* * *

Jon woke up happy until he remembered where he was and the fact he was most likely a prisoner here to his own aunt. He got dressed and left the room. He was surprised that there were not any guards stopping him from leaving. He didn't know the castle at all but he decided to walk around the castle that he may very well have grown up in if circumstances were different.

He wanted to explore the castle not only because he wanted to learn more but also because Bran claimed there was a dragon egg somewhere in the castle. He walked past a lot of Unsullied guards but they didn't even acknowledge him. Eventually, he found he saw Tyrion and decided to talk to one of the only people he knew.

'Jon Snow, I hope your chambers were satisfactory' he said as he took a sip of wine.

'They were' Jon replied with a nod.

'Follow me' Tyrion said as he led Jon outside to a large open space that had been occupied by the Dothraki.

When they saw Jon they all stopped and turned towards him and Tyrion. 'You've been challenged to a fight, my friend'. At Jon's confused look, Tyrion continued. 'One of the Queen's bloodriders doesn't think you're a great warrior and decided he wants to see if the stories about you are true. If I'm honest, I do too'.

'You're not serious? I've come here for an alliance with your Queen. I don't think it will help me if I kill one of her people' Jon said cynically.

'You don't have to kill him to prove yourself to him or the Queen' Tyrion said. He then pointed at the one Jon was to fight.

'I don't need to prove myself to anyone' Jon said adamantly. He didn't want to fight this huge Dothraki man not because he was scared but because he didn't see the point of doing so. Nonetheless, he wouldn't let anyone call the King in the North a coward.

Jon walked over to the bloodrider which caused all the other Dothraki to move away, giving the two of them room to fight. Jon looked up at the man who was around half a foot taller than him and a much larger build. The man took out his arakh which was a long razor-sharp blade, half sword, half scythe. Jon honestly didn't know if this man would try to kill him or not so he was wary of the man.

He unsheathed Dark Sister from his back and immediately attacked causing the horselord to bring up his arakh in defence. He blocked Jon's attacks but Jon's speed meant that he wasn't able to respond in any way. Jon kept up the pressure until he backed him against a wall. He decided to back away back into the centre and allowed the bloodrider to have another chance. _If they want to see what I can do, then I'll show them._ The bloodrider swung his arakh rapidly at Jon but he expertly swayed out of the way of most of his attacks and used Dark Sister to block those that he couldn't avoid.

Jon spent a lot of the fight studying the technique of the Dothraki bloodrider and making sure he never underestimated his oppenent. When he cut the man across the face, the bloodrider became enraged and jumped towards Jon, aiming his arakh at Jon. However, Jon sidestepped him and deflected the attack with his sword. The attack left the bloodrider open and Jon punched him across the face and knocked the arakh out of his hand with his sword. The bloodrider was on the ground and when he looked up, he found the tip of Dark Sister on his face.

Jon withdrew his blade and looked around searching for Tyrion. When he saw him, he was standing with Daenerys, who looked quite stunned at the result. He placed his sword in its holder and walked over to Daenerys. 'I would prefer to have a choice whether I fight or not' he growled to Dany, who indicated for Jon to follow her. They walked down some steps until they reached a platform that had a great view of the sea.

'I thought you warrior types love to fight' she said quipped.

Jon turned to her and when she felt his eyes on her, she too turned her body to face his. 'They say everyone loves what they're good at. I learnt how to fight as a little boy and became better through practice and dedication. I've become good at killing people. But I don't love doing what I'm best at' he said emphatically.

Dany saw the passion and truth behind his words. He didn't enjoy killing at all. The words he said reminded her of what Ser Barristan had said about her brother. _He hated fighting too even though he was good at it. Surely, it's just a coincidence._ Dany lips turned upwards at the thought of meeting a great warrior who wasn't obsessed with killing other people or arrogant like Drogo and Daario. 'I am sorry. I wanted to see if what people said about you were true'.

'Well?' he asked expectantly.

'You defeated the best of the Dothraki. You far exceeded my expectations' she said as she got closer to him. She had a look in her eyes but Jon couldn't determine what it was. He stepped back, ensuring that there was a reasonable amount of space between them. She looked up at him and smiled which confused him. Then it clicked what she was doing. _She's testing me. She's seeing if I'll be enchanted by her like every other man probably is._

When Dany saw him step back, she smiled because this northerner, Jon Snow wasn't going to be seduced her by beauty and wouldn't give in. She liked how strong he was and truthfully, she liked the challenge. However, a voice inside her head said _it's not him falling in love with you that concerns you. It's you falling in love with him._ She shook her head at the thought, having only known him for a short period of time. She didn't believe a lot of the things he said but he still had the potential to be a vital ally in the wars to come so she decided to be cordial with the man and if eventually something developed between them? Well she wouldn't complain. 'I have much to do. Feel free to explore the island. We shall continue our conversation later, Jon Snow'.

* * *

 _ **If you didn't think Dany's reaction was explosive enough, it's because she's in denial. Also for someone who only wanted to know his mother his entire life, I don't think it's beyond the realms of possibility that he would cry or act differently around her.**_


	7. Dragonglass

Jon decided to take Daenerys up on her other and explore Dragonstone. Around late afternoon, Ghost found Jon and from the blood is his mouth, he had just returned from hunting. Ghost nuzzled against Jon's hand as he looked out at the sea. Jon returned his attention to his direwolf and placed his hand in Ghost's white fur.

Throughout the day, Jon had been thinking of ways to help the North even if Daenerys didn't aid him her dragons and armies. He knew that Dragonstone had a mountain of dragonglass and with Ser Davos' help, he tried to formulate a plan to ask Queen Daenerys for permission to mine it.

Jon had also spent time with the men he brought with him to Dragonstone. His father, _uncle,_ had always told Robb that he must know the men he rules over or they would have no reason to fight for him. Jon had taken that lesson to heart at the Nights Watch and now as the King in the North.

Little did he know though, Daenerys had people watching over him at all times. It wasn't that she completely distrusted him but rather she wanted to understand the man who could become one of her most important allies. Tyrion had reminded her that the best alliances are forged through marriage. He was quite amused with the reaction he received from the Queen as he had never seen her blush.

* * *

Jon walked on the beach with Ghost by his side. Still gazing out at the sea, he longed to return to Winterfell if he couldn't gain Daenerys' support. He had never been down south and it was all a new experience for him. He was finding it quite hot so he decided to wear more appropriate clothing rather than the typical northern clothing he arrived in. He wore dark breeches and a grey tunic with the Stark dire wolf that Sansa made for him.

'Do you miss Sansa and Bran, boy' he asked Ghost with his hand on his white fur. Ghost was silent as his namesake but nodded his large head. 'Me too' Jon said sadly.

Daenerys observed his actions with his wolf from a distance but eventually walked up to him. She dismissed her unsullied guards, insisting she would be perfectly safe with the King in the North. 'He's beautiful' Dany said, announcing her presence to Jon.

Jon and Ghost turned around and faced her. 'Aye, he is' he said with a neutral expression. After a second, Jon remembered his manners because she was a Queen. 'Your Grace'.

'Your connection with your wolf is much like mine with my dragons' she said as she looked up into the sunset where Drogon was flying.

'Aye, I suppose so' he said.

She walked alongside him and Ghost as they walked on the beach. It was a comfortable silence that Daenerys eventually broke. 'I know what people think of my family' she began, completely ignoring the fact Jon claimed to be a part of her family. 'I will not be like my father. I will make Westeros a better place. A place of peace and prosperity'.

'I know' he said simply. She waited for more but he didn't say anything until he looked at her. At her questioning eyebrow, he elaborated. 'I've heard stories about you and it seems like you're trying to do what you say you are. I met a King and a Queen once and you are nothing like them. I can see you have a good heart'.

She was surprised by his comment. She didn't think he had a very good opinion of her but she was mistaken. From the short time of knowing Jon Snow, she realised he too had a good heart. He cared for his people and in return they named him their King. He was so very different from Daario but also so similar. _They are both strong, warriors and stupidly brave if the rumours surrounding Jon Snow are true. Yet Daario only cared for himself. He saw me as a conquest. Perhaps he did genuinely fall in love with me but he didn't care about anyone else. Jon Snow cares for his people. He didn't take a knife to the heart for his people because there's no way he would be alive but I can see it in his eyes that he's willing to die to protect his people._

She then turned her attention to how he was compared to Khal Drogo. _He's not as physically intimidating as my Drogo, yet I see the same strength in him. He's a leader just like Drogo. Do I have it in me to love someone again?_ She shook her head in annoyance. _I've just met him! Stop thinking like that Dany._

Jon saw her shake her head and asked, 'Are you okay?'. There was concern in his voice and Daenerys picked up on it.

'I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, my lord' she replied.

Jon looked at her sceptically but didn't say anything. After another period of silence, Jon said 'What can I help you with, Your Grace? I'm sure you didn't come here to just walk with me in silence'.

Dany thought for a second before deciding she should start getting down to business. 'I will rule the Seven Kingdoms and in order to do that I will need allies. My hand told me that you and I would make powerful allies'.

'I'm sure we would but our interests are very far apart' Jon said.

'What is it you require? I cannot give you my armies nor my dragons for something that is mythological. Surely there is something else I can do?' she asked. She didn't want to seem like she has the weaker position but she needed to know if there was even a chance of an alliance between herself and Jon Snow.

He pondered the question for a while. She wouldn't give him what he needed the most to save his people but he wouldn't leave empty handed if she let him have the Dragonglass. 'You have mountains of Dragonglass here. Dragonglass can kill wights and white walkers. We need to mine it and make weapons from it if we are to survive the Long Night'.

'I will allow you to mine the Dragonglass. Any men and equipment will be provided by me' she told him.

He was taken aback by her response. He thought he would have to beg her for the Dragonglass but that was not the case. The shock on his face was visible and Dany had to turn away to hide her grin. 'Thank you, Your Grace. What do you require in return?'

Dany pondered the question. She couldn't ask him to bend the knee because he wouldn't accept. _Well at least not yet._ 'Think of it as a gesture of good faith from House Targaryen to House Stark'. He nodded but he was sceptical at her answer.

Daenerys walked away from him, heading back towards the castle. Jon stared at her as she moved away but was broken from his trance by her voice which was both soft and commanding at the same time. 'You will join me for dinner, Jon Snow'.

* * *

Jon found Ser Davos as soon as he returned to the castle. He informed him of the developments with the Dragon Queen and together they found the rest of the party they had brought. Jon laid out his plans to mine the Dragonglass and everyone knew they didn't have any time to waste. The mining of the Dragonglass would begin that night.

As Jon took a bath, he thought back on the events of the day. He was surprised but happy with how things turned out. He didn't expect to begin the day fighting a Dothraki but he was glad he did. He learned many things about their techniques and it made him a better fighter. He smirked slightly at the memory of a stunned Daenerys. _She underestimated me because I am not as physically imposing as most of her Dothraki army. She will not make that mistake twice._ He cleaned the sweat and dirt off of him and was soon dressed for his dinner with Daenerys. He decided to let his hair down instead of tying it like he had done earlier in the day.

* * *

Just before he left he peered out of his balcony to find a light coming from some of the caves. He smiled to himself as he knew the work to extract the Dragonglass had begun. He walked out of the room he was given to find two Unsullied outside his door.

'Follow' one of them said gruffly.

Jon followed them towards Daenerys' solar. He was in a happier mood than the previous evening and whilst it didn't show on his face, his eyes betrayed him. His hair was still damp from when he washed it and a part of it stuck to the side of his face. He brushed it aside and cursed silently. _I should have just tied it like I usually do._

Daenerys' breath hitched when she saw the King in the North enter the room. His hair was down and it suited him much more she thought. He had clearly just bathed as his hair was still damp and a part of his long dark hair stuck to his face. _He's definitely handsome._ He took in her solar and whilst he didn't visibly react, she could tell he was impressed.

The Unsullied left to guard the room, so it was only Jon and Daenerys in the room. He sat across from her but still looked around the room. His eyes finally found hers and she felt like she could be lost in them. 'Thank you for allowing the North access to the Dragonglass, Your Grace. And I thank you for inviting me to dine with you'.

'It is no problem, Lord Snow. As allies, we need to get to know one another and what better way than to have dinner together'. They both began to eat their dinner and the silence that stretched wasn't that awkward.

'I expected the rest of your advisors to be here with you' he said, breaking the silence. He wasn't used to being a King yet and he had no idea what to say when talking to a Queen.

'It's just us tonight, Lord Snow' she replied.

She saw something dark flick across his eyes and smiled innocently when she saw he was angry at being called Lord Snow. That smile vanished when the words left Jon's mouth. 'Jon. It's just Jon'. _He's humble_ she thought. _He doesn't care about titles. Maybe I don't have to be the Queen around him, Maybe I can be just Dany._

'Jon' she said. 'If you're just Jon, then when it's just the two of us you will call me Daenerys'.

'Of course, Daenerys'.

* * *

They finished their meal and Jon was about to excuse himself but Daenerys spoke as he was getting up. 'Tell me about yourself, Jon? I feel like I have a strong grasp of you but I'd like to hear it from you'.

'What is it you wish to know?' he asked.

'Let's start with your childhood' she replied.

He was confused as to why she was asking this but he thought they needed this conversation because she would learn about him and he would learn about her. He didn't know much about her and he was intrigued by the powerful silver-haired woman who had walked over to a couch. She indicated for Jon to follow her and he did.

'I was always the Bastard of Winterfell. Even though I was brought up with my siblings, I never felt like I belonged there'. His face remained neutral but Daenerys could tell he resented the fact he was never treated equally. 'A lot of bastards don't get as lucky as I got to be raised with my father's trueborn children. Deep down I'm thankful that I knew my family but to always be the outsider looking in hurt'. _Even though Rhaegar is my father, Ned Stark will always be my father too._

'Is that why you joined the Night's Watch?' she asked.

'Aye, I wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere. Somewhere where it doesn't matter if you are a nobleman or a bastard. The only thing I regretted was leaving my siblings. My brother died and there was nothing I could do' he exclaimed.

'I'm sorry' Dany said honestly. 'I too lost a brother but I didn't care for him like you cared for yours. I also lost another. A brother who you claim is your father'.

He narrowed his eyes at her but decided now wasn't the time to bring up his father. They were actually having a pleasant conversation and he didn't want to ruin it. 'I have three brothers and two sisters. Robb and Rickon died which has left just Bran, Sansa and Arya but I don't know where Arya is'. His tone was so sad when he mentioned Arya and Dany's eyes softened at the love he has for his family. 'I was close with all my siblings growing up apart from Sansa. She took after her mother. Lady Stark hated me because I was a constant reminder that her husband betrayed her. She blamed me for everything even though I didn't decide to come to Winterfell. I didn't decide to be a bastard. I didn't decide to be motherless but she never felt sorry for a motherless child. All she felt was hatred'.

Daenerys reacted to his understandable rant by unknowingly moved closer to him. She reached out for his hand but she withdrew it at the last second. 'I am sorry. I know how it feels to be motherless'.

Jon's anger vanished after hearing her words. 'Tell me about you' he said kindly.

'I was taken from my home by the Usurper' she began bitterly. 'The whole of my life I've been running from the Usurper's assassins and then my own brother sold me off just so he could get himself an army. He was not like you. You love your siblings. He did not care about me'.

Jon could see her anger but didn't know what to say so he remained silent and listened intently. 'I was raped just so my brother got an army but he was too stupid and too mad to realise trying to order around my husband was a death sentence. I eventually grew to love my husband but it all ended tragically. I won't bore you with the details'.

Jon's fist clenched at her words. _How could her own brother do that?_ He also didn't understand how she fell in love with a man who constantly raped her but he didn't know everything so he would say anything. Daenerys noticed his sudden shift but Jon spoke before she could. 'You didn't deserve any of that. You were an innocent child who was robbed of her home. I'm sorry'.

She smiled at his words and could see he was being sincere. 'Makes me sound like a little bitch complaining about my problems growing up' Jon quipped. It had the desired effect as she laughed lightly. 'Apologies Daenerys but I must go and assist with the Dragonglass'.

She frowned as he got up to leave. 'Don't you have my people and your people attending to that?'

'Aye, but I have to be there too. I can't just sit back whilst my people and yours are working hard'. Dany lips curved up slightly but quickly faded. She admired him but she was having a nice conversation with him and they were learning a lot about each other. _I don't want him to leave_ Dany thought. 'Perhaps, we could pick up where we left off tomorrow?' Jon suggested.

'I would like that' she replied with a smile. He was at the door when Dany said 'Jon, I like your hair better like that'. Her grin widened as he left with a shake of his head. She was looking forward to the next evening and couldn't wait for it.

* * *

 _ **I've changed Jon's name to Aegon in one of the earlier chapters even though I didn't agree with it on the show. How can you name two of your children Aegon? Anyway, that will be the last mention of his name. Jon will only be known as Jon Snow, Jon Targaryen or King Jon of the Houses Stark and Targaryen.**_


	8. The Dragon Queen's Feelings

Jon had been on Dragonstone for a month now and they had been able to extract a lot of Dragonglass. A lot of it had already arrived at Winterfell and was now being forged into weapons.

Every day, Jon had helped his and Daenerys' people and once again, Daenerys was pleasantly surprised by the actions of the Northern King. She had grown fond of him and all the negative thoughts she had when she met him were replaced by positives ones. _He's unique._ She had never met anyone quite like him and seeing him every day excited her. _I'm a Queen, not a little girl_ she thought, trying and failing getting Jon out of her head.

They had dinner together quite often but due to her role as Queen, it was not always possible. Their most serious conversation occurred the night after their first dinner together.

* * *

 _Jon had been summoned by Queen Daenerys to the Chamber of the Painted Table. As he walked into the room, he saw all of Daenerys' small counsel there. He walked his way over to where the North was located. He looked over at Daenerys and saw none of the playfulness that he saw the previous night. Instead, it was the Queen and the Queen looked very angry. He looked over at Tyrion and saw his head was down and looked uncharacteristically despondent._

' _I have lost the Tyrells. The Lannister's have taken Highgarden' Daenerys said. Although they had received word of this, earlier in the morning they had confirmation of everything that had occurred. 'Why shouldn't I just go with my Dragons and take Kings Landing right now?'_

 _Jon was confused why he was here. He hadn't bent the knee to her but clearly, she valued his opinion or he wouldn't be here. 'We have plan. It's still the right plan!' Tyrion implored._

 _Daenerys wasn't convinced with her Hand's advice. 'What do you think, J..Lord Snow?'_

' _Tell me what happened first?'_

' _We sent some of our men to attack and take Casterly Rock. It was a success but there were minimal Lannister forces there. The rest of the Lannister army took Highgarden whilst we were taking Casterly Rock' Tyrion explained and then drank a large mouthful of wine_

 _Jon looked at the table that contained the whole of Westeros and his eyes found the Whispering Woods. He placed his hands on the table before looking up at Tyrion. 'I'm sorry my friend but you underestimated the Kingslayer'._

 _Daenerys' head snapped towards Jon at the mention of the Kingslayer. 'Jaime Lannister?' she asked._

 _Jon turned his head to her and answered 'Aye. When he had both of his hands, he was one of the greatest swordsmen in Westeros. Now, however he is not that man but you underestimated him'._

' _How so?' Tyrion said with a hint of anger._

' _You didn't realise that he still is a great commander. You think someone like Jaime Lannister makes the same mistake twice?' Daenerys looked at him with confusion as she didn't know what he was talking about but some of the others in the room, including Tyrion, began to understand Jon's point. 'The Kingslayer is a smart man. He learns from his mistakes and he has clearly learnt from when my brother captured him in the Battle of the Whispering Wood'._

' _Fuck' Tyrion muttered loudly enough that everyone heard it._

' _Your brother and father underestimated my brother, the Young Wolf' Jon said as Ghost walked into the room upon hearing the name of his brother's master. Everyone except Daenerys were afraid of the large beast. Ghost settled down next to Jon. 'You're smart Lord Tyrion but you've underestimated the Kingslayer. He did pretty much what Robb Stark did to you. He made you think he has the bulk of his army at Casterly Rock whilst in reality he was taking Highgarden, which now limits your ability to manoeuvre your forces as well as the loss of an ally'._

' _You still haven't told me what you think about my plan' Daenerys said, getting slightly impatient._

' _The people have known one shit ruler after another who don't care about them. You want to be different? Care about them. Don't go burning castles where innocent people live' Jon told her sternly._

 _Her face softened ever so slightly. 'You're right' she said._

' _I don't know your plan and nor do I expect you to tell me. However, you need the supplies and gold that they will take from Highgarden. If you do go now it will be a siege and that will take a long time. Time, we don't have'._

' _We?' Dany interrupted._

 _Jon ignored her comment and spoke like he wasn't interrupted. 'It will take time for the Lannister's to move out of Highgarden. In a few weeks, maybe a month. They'll move to take all of their supplies back to Kings Landing. That is when you must strike, Your Grace'._

 _Daenerys had heard of Jon's tactical knowledge after leading the North to reclaim Winterfell alongside his sister but she was surprised that he was helping her. He knew what he was doing and Dany instantly trusted him. Dany nodded at him and then dismissed her small council._

 _Ghost and Jon were making their way to the door when Daenerys said, 'Not you, Lord Snow'. Jon turned back around and saw that she was quite close to him. 'You promised me we would continue our talk'._

 _Jon let out a small chuckle before taking a seat next to Daenerys. They talked about things that happened years ago including the dragons hatching as well as Jon's first experience fighting a wight. Dany was convinced in that moment that Jon was not a Targaryen even if he did have a violet ring in his irises and had bonded with Rhaegal. Fire cannot kill a dragon._

 _She told him of her love for Khal Drogo and whilst it made him uncomfortable thinking of her with Drogo, he did his best to not let it show on his face._

 _A tear fell down her face when she mentioned Rhaego and not for the first time, she thought why was she telling this man everything about her. Jon reached up and brushed the tear away with his hand and his hand rested on her cheek. He immediately pulled back when he realised what he had done and looked anywhere but her. Dany smiled at the small gesture and immediately missed his calloused hand when it left her face._

' _Have you ever been in love?' she asked but regretted it the moment she saw the faraway look in Jon's eyes._

' _Aye, once. It was a long time ago' he said sadly. After a moment, he continued 'I was born a bastard and I decided I would never be with a woman or have a child so they don't inherit the name Snow. By joining the Night's Watch, I thought I gave up the chance of ever being in love and children'._

 _Dany's heart began to beat fast. Does he have a child? She wondered fearfully._

' _Whilst I don't have a child, I did fall in love…with the supposed enemy nonetheless' he said. 'She was wild, fierce and a warrior. I was hers and she was mine'. She was regretting the question she asked because she felt a surge of jealousy course throughout her body. 'But we were never destined to work. She was a wildling whilst I was a crow. She died in my arms at the Battle of Castle Black'._

 _Daenerys' jealousy disappeared and she took one of Jon's hands in hers as she tried to comfort him. It clearly hurt him to talk about the one woman he loved but Dany wanted to ease some of the pain. 'I'm sorry, Jon' Dany whispered._

 _Jon squeezed her hand as he said, 'The past is in the past. Ygritte wouldn't want me to be stuck in the past. It's been a long time and she would want me to be happy'. His words gave her hope as she stared longingly into his dark eyes. She was once again close enough to see the violet in his irises and she blushed as she saw Jon stare at her intently. He leaned in to her and she followed suit. Her eyes closed as she could feel his breath on her lips. He was so close to her but then he pulled away. Dany narrowed her eyes and looked at him with anger but before she could show her anger in words, he leaned in again and kissed her cheek._

' _I'm sorry, Your Grace. I need to help mine the Dragonglass' Jon said as he stood up and left the room. Dany knew the words didn't need to be said because his actions proved it. The King in the North liked her but he wasn't ready to move things along. Even though she wanted to kiss him in the moment, she too wasn't ready to kiss a man she only recently met, 'no matter how handsome and kind he is' she thought reassuringly._

 _Her fingers traced where his lips were a moment ago and she could still feel them on her cheek. The feeling of fire she got from just one kiss on the cheek got her excited. 'I'm in trouble' she thought._

* * *

Throughout the 4 weeks, Jon and Dany had grown closer without truly realising it. They shared glances when no-one else was looking but for Daenerys, the fact still remained that he refused to bend the knee. It was frustrating because she really liked the man but he was so stubborn and was the only person to defy the young Queen to her face.

From that first night they spent talking together, Dany felt like she could tell Jon everything that's happened to her because his story was equally as crazy as hers. She shared more with him than she had with anyone and she told him as much. She saw him frown when she talked about Daario and she told Jon that she felt nothing when she left him in Meereen. He seemed pleased which made Dany laugh.

She saw him leave the cave where he was mining the Dragonglass and begin to walk in her direction with his beloved direwolf. Ghost had taken a liking to Daenerys which didn't shock Jon much as he had gotten to know her and found out she's kind and caring. The red eyes of the direwolf still unnerved Dany's army as they had never seen such a beast. Jon had gained their respect by taming the wolf just as Dany had gained their respect for controlling her dragons.

* * *

 _A Week Ago:_

 _Daenerys sat down in a chair by the Painted Table after being asked to attend a meeting by her advisors._

' _So, are one of you going to explain why we're here?' Dany asked._

' _Yes, of course, my Queen' Missandei said. 'We…we are worried'_

' _Jon Snow' Tyrion said simply and then drank the rest of the wine in his cup. He refilled the cup and then continued. 'It's become painfully obvious of your attraction towards the King in the North'._

 _Dany's face remained hard and stoic. 'I don't feel anything for Jon Snow. You and Varys' Dany lied whilst turning her head to the Master of Whispers. 'You both said I will need allies when I came to Westeros. I am making an ally out of Jon Snow'._

' _So, all of those longing stares the two of you share? You just hope to gain a military alliance with Jon Snow?' Tyrion said sarcastically. The dwarf spoke his mind and usually Dany was happy he did. Today was not one of those times._

' _Lord Tyrion' she said coldly. 'How I feel about Jon Snow is none of your concern'._

' _Yet it is' he responded before taking another sip of wine. 'You want me to help you rule the Seven Kingdoms justly and fairly? Take my advice and don't feel anything for Jon Snow'._

 _Dany was getting angry. No-one tells a dragon what to do she thought. 'You were the one who said marriage was the best way to secure alliances. Now, we have someone I could secure the Seven Kingdoms with but you suddenly go against your word'._

' _Snow is still the key to the Seven Kingdoms. I'm saying keep it political. Don't do anything rash just because of Jon Snow' he said._

 _Daenerys had heard enough. She dismissed everyone and although she knew they had a point, she couldn't help the way she felt. She held back her feelings for Jon because after all she had suffered, she didn't know if she could love again. However, somehow without intending to, Jon had made her feel like she could love again. The small touches they had shared over the weeks were different to anything she had ever felt. Just feeling his hand in hers felt better than anyone before him. She knew he felt the same. She saw the way he looked at her. It wasn't lust or desire like the way every other man looked at her. It was a look of affection that she knew she reciprocated. She wasn't in love with Jon and he wasn't in love with her; Yet._

* * *

'Your Grace, will the Unsullied be back soon?' Missandei asked as Jon approached.

'Yes, some will be leaving Casterly Rock in a few days' Dany responded. 'He will come back to you'.

'He better' Missandei said determinedly.

Dany grabbed her friends arm softly, forcing Missandei to face her. 'What happened between you two?' she asked.

'Many things' Missandei said with a sly smile.

'Many things?' Dany said with mischief written all over her face. She arched an eyebrow to Missandei but she turned away from her Queen to hide her smile. Daenerys had imagined _many things_ between herself and Jon Snow over the last few weeks and couldn't help but smile as the man making her feel all of these emotions approached them.

Daenerys knew having feelings for the Northern King was dangerous. Her hand had said as much because it would be a distraction that they couldn't afford as the War for the Iron Throne had begun. She had tried to get the King in the North to bend the knee time and time again but he stubbornly refused. At first, it made her blood boil but somehow as the days and weeks passed, it had become oddly endearing. He refused her like no-one had before him and alongside everything she had learnt about him, it turned her on even more.

Jon reached her with his loyal direwolf next to him. The Dothraki, Unsullied and Missandei all stiffened as Ghost's red eyes turned its attention upon them. Only Jon and Daenerys were comfortable around the white dirwolf. She petted Ghost's white fur before looking at the King in the North with a smile across her face. 'Your Grace' Jon said to Dany. 'I have something to show you'.


	9. The Blood of the Dragon

Jon knew he was attracted to Daenerys. _You'd have to be blind not to be_ he thought. But it wasn't just her physical beauty that made him feel things that he believed were long dead. It was her personality that made him want her. He felt like he knew her even though it had only been a month and she knew him too. When he was travelling to Dragonstone, he half expected her to be mad like the Mad King. Then after his first meeting with her, he was frustrated by her stubbornness.

But then it all changed when they exchanged their life stories. He no longer saw Queen Daenerys but rather just Daenerys. The Daenerys that he got to know was kind and sweet but still also extremely strong. He had never met anyone quite like the silver-haired Queen and it scared him how quickly he could feel something for someone. Then there was the small fact that she was his aunt. He always chastised himself when he thought of Daenerys in a way that was not appropriate for a family member. _But then again, aunt/nephew is quite mild for House Targaryen._ He shook his head at that thought and knew that it was wrong of him to feel this way towards Daenerys.

Alongside his growing attraction to her, he respected her ability to lead. She was a true leader. All of those who followed her to Westeros didn't follow her because of her name. They followed her because of her actions. Yet she stubbornly refused to believe Jon about the Long Night. Jon had told her time and time again that _Winter is Coming and the dead come with it,_ but she didn't take him seriously. He didn't blame her because it sounded crazy but it frustrated him.

Daenerys allowing him to mine the Dragonglass was a welcome surprise. She didn't ask for anything in return, _well not in actual words._ Jon knew she wished for him to bend the knee to her. The Dragonglass would be vital in the Great War and for them to have mined so much already was encouraging.

Jon had yet to show Daenerys the dragonglass caves and after a month, he decided she should at least see what she has done for him. And if he got to spend time with Daenerys, well that's just an added bonus.

* * *

He walked towards her and Missandei with Ghost next to him. Their eyes locked and he could see the same desire he held for her in her own eyes for him. He wanted to reciprocate the sweet smile she gave him as he got closer to her but his natural brooding expression didn't allow it.

'Your Grace' Jon said to Dany. 'I have something to show you'.

'Lead the way, Lord Snow' Dany replied and then told her Dothraki to stay where they were. She knew she would be safe with Jon. She walked with him towards the cave and played with Ghost as they walked there. She glanced over at him and saw that he had a smile on his face. She imagined it was a smile that was just for her but she believed he must have smiled like that to Ygritte. Nonetheless, she smiled back at him and moved closer towards him as they entered the cave.

Jon lit a torch and led Dany further into the cave. She looked around in awe of the beautiful streaks of dragonglass. Further into the cave, there was a part where they hadn't reached yet and all the dragonglass was intact. Dany reached out and touched the smooth surface of the dragonglass. She turned around and saw Jon looking at her intently. 'It's beautiful' she said.

'Aye' he replied as he moved closer to her so she could see the dragonglass better. 'It's not the only reason I brought you here though'.

Jon grasped her wrist and began to lead her further into the cave. Dany looked up at him and saw he was staring intently into the distance. She shook his hand off of her wrist and he looked down at her apologetically. Dany took his hand in her own as he looked at her with slight shock. She kept her gaze on him and nodded her head towards the direction they were heading in.

They walked in silence, hand in hand. She looked up at Jon again and saw he was blushing quite a lot. 'What's the matter, Jon Snow? Is being in such close proximity with a woman in a cave making you nervous?'

Jon blushed even more and tried to say some words but nothing came out. He was already thinking of Ygritte and the cave beyond the wall but Daenerys made it 10x worse. Eventually he managed to simply say 'No'.

She narrowed her eyes at him and knew he was lying. 'We've told each other quite a lot. I've told you more about myself than anyone else in the world. So, tell my truthfully, why is your face so red?'

Jon opened his mouth and then closed it. This happened a couple more times until he did manage to talk. 'My first time was in a cave' he mumbled almost inaudibly.

Dany tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. 'So, that's the reason why you brought me to the cave' she teased.

To her amusement, he turned a deeper shade of red as he looked away from her. He continued to walk forward until an idea formed in his head. _Two can play that game._ A small smirk appeared on his face. 'And what if it is? I had a lot of fun in that cave far beyond the wall. I think I could have some fun in this cave too'.

Daenerys stopped and her cheeks were turning red. She didn't expect that response from him but she couldn't deny that she wanted him. _But I don't want him in a cave. Not where he'll think of Ygritte._ 'Our first time will be far more memorable than a cave' she said and then patted his cheek before tugging him further along into the cave.

Jon response was cut short when Daenerys saw the pictures on the walls of the cave. She let go of Jon's hand and moved closer to inspect of them. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Jon was staring at her. 'What is this?' she asked.

'The threat is real. It's always been real' Jon said despondently. 'The Night King is coming for us all and unless we all fight together, we will all die'.

Dany looked back at the image of the Night King. She closed her eyes and she could picture the White Walkers and the army of the dead. She opened them and Jon could see the fear in them. He stepped forward but stopped at a respectful distance from her. Dany took a deep breath and then said, 'I will fight with you, Jon Snow'. The relief could be seen on Jon's face but it was wiped away a second later. 'When you bend the knee'.

 _She cannot be serious? Again?_ The wolfs blood inside of him boiled as well as the dragon blood. He was angry. He had been here for weeks and he just realised how little progress he had really made. 'You still insist on that?! I've shown you the enemy! I've shown you what is to come!'

'You've shown me pictures, Jon Snow' Dany retorted. 'I still don't believe what you say is real. I can't. My war is with Cersei Lannister'.

Jon was too angry to say anything back. He didn't want to say something that he might regret. He turned around and began to leave. 'Jon!' Dany shouted as she ran to catch up with him.

Jon shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and heading for the exit of the cave. _There's nothing for me here. I should just go home._ They exited the cave to the sight of Missandei, Varys and Tyrion who all had serious expressions.

* * *

'Your Grace, we have received word concerning Yara and Ellaria' Tyrion said addressing Dany. Jon walked off and Tyrion spoke again before Dany could stop him from leaving. 'Euron Greyjoy intercepted Yara and caught the Greyjoys and the forces of Dorne unaware'.

Daenerys' feelings of sadness that Jon was angry with her were replaced by rage. 'All of my allies are dead! Whilst I've been sitting here, I've lost my allies!'

'If you're not going to listen to me, then listen to Jon Snow! Don't go to the Red Keep and burn everyone alive'

Dany controlled her anger when Tyrion mentioned Jon. She calmed down slightly but she was still insistent on doing something. 'Jon said the Lannisters would be moving supplies out of Highgarden by now. I'm taking Drogon and the Dothraki. I'm not going to do nothing anymore'.

'I would recommend you wait until the morning, Your Grace' Varys interrupted. 'It would give you time to prepare the Dothraki for departure as well as meet a new guest'

'Guest?' Dany asked with a raised eyebrow.

'A red woman' Varys replied in disgust.

'She's waiting for an audience in the throne room' Missandei said to her friend.

'So be it' she replied. 'Missandei, could you get Lord Snow? I must speak with him'. Dany needed to clear up any hostility between the two of them because she didn't like the feeling in her stomach of Jon being angry at her. Missandei nodded and left to find Jon.

* * *

Jon paced around the room he had been given. He needed Daenerys' help but it seemed he was no closer to it than the day he met her. He thought they were closer and that she would be willing to help him. _Perhaps, I was wrong._ In his heart, he couldn't blame her because you have to see it to believe it. He was getting frustrated and he took it out on her. _I need to apologise._

He looked into the corner of the room where there was a wooden chest. He walked over to it and knelt down to unlock it. Inside of it was a dark red dragon egg. Jon touched the egg and prayed for a way to hatch it. _If I can do that, perhaps I can convince Daenerys that I am a Targaryen._ The only issue was that Jon didn't know how. He vaguely remembered Bran saying that he needed to mix his blood with fire but after hearing how Daenerys hatched her dragons, he wasn't sure it would work.

* * *

 _Jon had been searching for the dragon egg for weeks but had yet to find it. He had searched the castle and the surrounding areas to no avail. At night, he warged into Ghost and searched but initially that brought not results either._

 _Jon fell asleep one night and when he warged into Ghost he found himself next to Ser Davos, who was supervising the mining of the dragonglass. Ghost looked up slightly at Ser Davos and he could see the older man was unnerved by the red eyes of the direwolf._

 _Jon had yet to search the caves because he assumed there would only be dragonglass in them. His men and the men Queen Daenerys had provided hadn't ventured very far yet. Ghost nudged Ser Davos in the chest before walking further into the cave. He turned around and saw Ser Davos still standing there. He walked back over and nudged him again and this time Ser Davos followed him. Further and further they went into the cave when Ghost felt something below his paws._

 _He clawed at the ground furiously whilst Davos looked on in confusion. After a few minutes, they both saw a wooden box. Davos began to help Ghost remove the box and after a struggle, they removed it. Davos took out his sword and cut off the lock. Once he opened the box, he stared at it in shock. In front of him was a dark red dragon egg._

* * *

A knock on the door brought Jon out of his thoughts. He closed the box and locked it. He opened the door to find Missandei there.

'The Queen has requested your presence in the throne room, my lord'. Jon nodded and followed her to the throne room.

When he entered, his body froze. Standing in the centre of the room was Melisandre of Asshai. The same woman who he exiled. He let out a breath of relief that she was here on Dragonstone. As much as he hated her for what he did to Stannis Baratheon's daughter, he needed her help with the dragon egg.

'Lady Melisandre' Jon said, greeting the Red Priestess.

'Your Grace' she said and bowed her head to him.

'You two know each other?' Daenerys said from her throne.

'We're…we are acquaintances' Jon said as he walked further into the room.

'Lady Melisandre here was just explaining how I am the Princess who was promised' Dany said.

Jon arched an eyebrow in amusement. He turned to Melisandre and gave her a questioning look. 'Prophecy can be misleading. I believe you have a role to play. As does another. Jon Snow is the other'.

Jon and Dany stared at one another. They both could see that they were sorry for their earlier behaviour. 'I came here to ask you to summon the King in the North but I see you already have. Ice and Fire will bring the dawn' she said. She bowed her head and left the room. Dany had already told her she had Dragonstone's hospitality before Jon entered.

'Jon, I must speak with you' Dany said as she got up from her throne and walked towards Jon.

'Aye and I you but I must speak to Melisandre first. Sorry, Your Grace' he said apologetically and left before she could respond.

He rushed to catch up to Melisandre and caught her arm. 'Follow me' he said. They came to his chambers and he ushered her inside. 'Tell me truthfully, do you regret what you did?'

A wave of sadness came across her face. Jon could tell she truly regretted what she did. She believed Stannis was Azor Ahai and she made a mistake. A terrible mistake. 'I regret it every day, my King. Shireen…she was kind girl and I killed her'.

'I said I would kill you if you returned to the North however we are not in the North' he said as he walked to the corner of the room. He felt grateful that she resurrected him and if she could help him hatch the Dragon, then he would try and forgive her for her crimes even though it wouldn't be easy. 'I need your help, my Lady'.

'What is it you require my help with, my King?' she asked.

Jon unlocked the box and took out the red dragon egg. Melisandre looked at him in shock. She stepped towards him and Jon could feel the heat radiating from her. She took the dragon egg from Jon's hands and studied it attentively. It was nearly a minute before she spoke again. 'Why do you have a dragon egg?'

He sighed as he decided he would tell her his parentage. It was the quickest way to get her help. 'Because it belonged to my father and now it belongs to me'.

'Eddard Stark had a dragon egg in Winterfell?' she asked doubtfully.

'Lord Stark was not my father. Rhaegar Targaryen was' he said quietly. Melisandre studied him for a moment and then there was a flash of recognition in her eyes. Jon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _She believes me._ 'Lyanna Stark was my mother and my uncle raised me as his bastard so that Robert Baratheon didn't kill me'.

Melisandre nodded in understanding. _Ice and Fire has been in front me the whole time._ She walked over to the hearth and sat down in front of it. She said some words in a language that Jon didn't recognise and suddenly, flames were blazing from the hearth. She prayed to R'hllor to show her union of Ice and Fire. After a few moments, she clearly saw the silver-haired prince and the she-wolf of Winterfell. There was no mistaking it, the two were in love.

 _At the same time, Rhaegar and Lyanna said 'Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger' as their hands were tied together. 'I am hers and she is mine' 'I am his and he is mine' Rhaegar and Lyanna said respectively. 'From this day until the end of my days' they said together._

 _The fire shifted to a tower in Dorne. Inside Melisandre saw Princess Lyanna dying from child birth. Lyanna whispered into Ned Starks ear 'His name is… Aegon Targaryen. You have to protect him. Promise me, Ned'. Ned Stark nodded as tears fell down his cheeks._

Melisandre physically recoiled as the fires died out. She turned and looked at Jon with a shocked expression. 'What did you see?' Jon asked.

'I..I asked the Lord of Light to show me the union of Ice and Fire. I saw your parents wedding. I saw your mother make Eddard Stark promise her to keep you safe. Ae..Aegon Targaryen'.

'My bro..cousin told me' he said. 'He's a greenseer' he said after seeing her questioning look.

'You are the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen. You are the heir to the Iron Throne. You truly are the King' she said. 'Yet the true war is about to begin. You know what lies beyond the wall, Aegon'.

'Jon. Call me Jon. Please'.

'You must unite the kingdoms'.

'Aye, but my aunt is a stubborn woman' he said and Melisandre caught the small smile he had as he said it. _Perhaps Rhaegar and Lyanna will not be the last union of Ice and Fire._ 'By hatching this dragon egg, I can convince her who I truly am. I have letters at Winterfell from my parents but she won't believe them. She needs proof. I must become Unburnt'.

'Yes, I suppose you do. However, you are not fire. Not like Daenerys Stormborn. Your song is Ice and Fire'.

'What do I have to do?' he asked.

'Meet me by the beach at midnight, my King. Bring the Queen. She'll want to witness this' Melisandre said and then left.

* * *

Jon had informed Ser Davos of Melisandre's presence and had to calm the older man down. When he was convinced he wouldn't do anything stupid, he made his way over to Daenerys' solar.

The Dothraki guarding her solar gave him a questioning look but let him inside. He had gained their respect due to his ability to fight. 'Your Grace, I require your presence. There's something you need to see'.

Jon and Dany walked side by side down to the beach whilst Tyrion, Missandei and Varys walked behind them.

'I'm sorry for getting angry earlier' he said to her.

'I don't want my want for the Seven Kingdoms to come between us. You've become important to me, Jon Snow' she said but didn't look at him. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him give her a smile which made her smile too.

'Is there something between you and Lady Melisandre?' Dany asked out of the blue.

Jon snorted at that and it eased some of her nerves. 'No, she's helped me in the past and I needed some advice'.

As they approached Melisandre, they saw that Ser Davos, Ghost, Northmen and Dothraki had gathered around her. Once again, she spoke in a language that Jon didn't understand. A huge fire erupted from the large pile of wood in front of her. She had set it up like she had for Mance Rayder. The fire was done just in time for no-one to see that the red dragon egg was in the centre.

'It is time, my King' Melisandre said. 'Stay here, Your Grace' she then said to Daenerys.

'What's going on? Jon?' Dany asked as she was genuinely perplexed.

'Do you trust me?' he asked.

'Yes' Dany said without any hesitation. She surprised herself at how quickly she responded. It was no lie though.

'Stay here' Jon said as he walked over to Melisandre.

Jon removed the sword holder that went over his back. He placed the holder on the floor whilst he took out Darksister. As instructed by Melisandre, he lightly cut his palm with Darksister just enough to draw blood. Melisandre took Jon's hand in her and began doing some sort of spell, Jon guessed.

'Go in the fire and hatch your dragon, my King' Melisandre instructed.

Jon walked behind the flames and took off his clothes, knowing he was going to need them when he emerged from the flames. He also didn't want anyone to see his body so he did it behind the flames.

He walked into the flames and his blood poured into the flames. He didn't feel the heat. _It's worked._ He walked further into the flames when he heard Daenerys scream his name. He faintly saw the some Dothraki hold her back as she screamed his name.

He found the red dragon egg and Jon sat down on the floor and took the dragon egg in his hands. He felt movement in the egg and he sighed in relief. He sat there in the flames for what felt like hours but was only 10 minutes. Eventually, Jon heard a crack and that was followed by more. A blood red dragon emerged and screeched loudly. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion descended and landed behind Daenerys as they watched their kin be born. Rhaegal roared in approval whilst everyone apart from Melisandre stood there with no-idea what was going on.

Jon walked out of the flames and put on his clothes. The flames disappeared as soon as he put on his clothes. He placed Darksister on his back as the dragon sat on his shoulder. He walked over to the others who were understandably bewildered.

He waited for them to say something but they didn't. The dragon screeched at them. 'It's like I told you from the beginning; I am the blood of the dragon' Jon stated before he walked off to the castle with Ghost following him.

Dany's heart was beating so fast as Jon walked away. She wanted to run after him but she was glued to the ground. She looked around to her advisors and they all shared the look of disbelief.

Melisandre grabbed their attention as she walked to them. 'The night is dark and full of terrors'.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: The Dragon gets a name.**_


	10. Rhaenys

Daenerys was in shock that Jon ignored her to chase after the Red Priestess. _I know we've had an argument but to openly defy me like that? Something is wrong._ She looked distressed and all of her advisors picked up on it. She paced back and forth in front of her throne before finally addressing Tyrion. 'Make sure the Dothraki are ready to leave. The Lannisters will realise they're not the only ones who pay their debts'.

Tyrion was naturally conflicted. On one hand, the Lannisters were his people. He didn't wish for them to die. However, on the other hand, he served Queen Daenerys and he knew what he was signing up for when she made him her Hand. 'Of course, Your Grace'.

Dany sat back on her throne and was in deep thought. She was thinking of the battle she would soon face. She was thinking of all the battles that will occur in the future. Her final thought was a battle against the army of the dead. She shivered at her last thought. Not many things scared Daenerys Stormborn but that did. _It may not even be real._

'Are you well, Your Grace?' Missandei asked.

It took Dany a few moments to answer that she was but her closest friend was far from convinced. Missandei convinced her to take a walk through the castle to clear her thoughts. They talked for hours, reminiscing about the past. It felt nice for Daenerys to talk to a friend who didn't have an ulterior motive. The only other person who she wished she was with at that moment was Jon Snow.

Dany was concerned with the relationship that Jon had with the Red Priestess. He barely looked at Dany when he entered the room. _I'm the Queen. I don't get jealous. I take what I want._ She left to her chambers to have a bath before dinner. It had been a long day and she just wanted to relax before she had to depart the following morning.

The water was scalding hot but it didn't affect her. She sat there as the water cleaned her soft pale skin. She sighed as she relaxed in the water and closed her eyes. The bath she had was quite large and she wished she could have Jon in it with her, Alas, he was with the Red Priestess and it frustrated her to no end.

Dany ate dinner in her solar with her advisors. It was quite late as her advisors had been busy preparing for her departure. The food was delicious and had many different spices from Essos. Naturally, Tyrion was drinking himself into a stupor but everyone else had dejected expressions as they couldn't convince their Queen to stay at Dragonstone. _What sort of ruler won't fight with for her people? A smart one, Tyrion would say but his plans are the reason I'm in this situation in the first place._

There was a knock on the door to Dany's solar and then the man of her affections walked in. 'Your Grace, I require your presence. There's something you need to see'.

* * *

She followed him side by side as her advisors followed behind them. She couldn't make out what was being said behind her because her attention was on the King in the North. He didn't seem angry at her anymore and when his eyes met hers, she could see he was sorry. When she found out that was nothing between him and Melisandre, the relief was apparent on her face. It made him laugh. _He has such a nice laugh. It's a shame he doesn't laugh more. Hmm, when he's with me, I'll make sure he's always smiling and laughing._

Dany saw the Red Priestess on the beach with some of her men, Northmen and Jon's direwolf and they were standing near here. _She's probably preaching about some Lord of Light shit._ As they got closer, the large pile of wood erupted in flames which made Dany's eyes widen. _The Red Priestesses really do have magical abilities._

Jon told her to trust him and she did. She really did trust the man she had met just a month ago but their connection was already so deep. She watched him as he walked over to Lady Melisandre and used his sword to cause a small cut on his palm. She was too far to hear exactly what Melisandre was saying.

Jon's body disappeared from view as he went behind the flames. She looked behind her to Tyrion and he had the same confused expression as her. She turned back around and saw a figure enter the flames. Dany screamed when she realised it was Jon. She wanted to run into the flames and save him but firstly, her Dothraki guards were holding her back and secondly, it would be too late to save him.

She didn't hear any screams and it did little to ease the worry that was surging throughout her body. _What has he done? The fool has got himself killed before anything could happen between us._ A few tears dropped down her cheeks as she saw the flames engulf Jon.

'Do not worry, Your Grace' Melisandre said to her. 'The King is fine. Do you see him sitting down?'

Dany stared intently into the flames and managed to see a dark figure sitting on the ground. 'Yes'.

'Trust him' Melisandre said simply before walking closer to the flames.

And so Dany did. She waited patiently as the minutes wore on. She was on edge but she relaxed slightly as her children landed behind her. They always had a way to soothe her. Rhaegal roared louder than she had ever heard before and she was certain he just woke up everyone on Dragonstone. However, Dany stiffened as she heard a screech that wasn't from her children.

After what felt like hours, Jon emerged without a burn on him at all. Her breath hitched as she took in everything she just witnessed. Then, Dany noticed the red dragon sitting on his shoulder and it screamed again. Her heart was racing as the Unburnt Jon approached them. Every single person except Melisandre looked bewildered. Jon waited for someone to speak but when it was clear they were left speechless, Jon spoke.

'It's like I told you from the beginning; I am the blood of the dragon'.

* * *

Dany and her advisors rushed back to her solar to discuss what just occurred. There was a silence that was only interrupted by the sounds of Tyrion drinking wine and refilling his cup.

'I know I am drunk quite a lot of the time. But was I so drunk that I just saw Jon Snow walk into the flames and emerge with a dragon?' The silence in the room confirmed the answer. 'Didn't think so'. Tyrion drank more and more as he tried to comprehend the fact Jon Snow is a Targaryen.

'How could your little birds not hear about this?' Dany said harshly to Varys. She didn't give him time to respond as her voice got louder 'I thought was alone for so long but my family was here in Westeros the whole time. How could you not know that!'

'I apologise, Your Grace but if no-one speaks of the matter, there is no way for my little birds to find out' Varys responded. 'If Eddard Stark spoke of Jo..Aegon's parents then Robert Baratheon would have had the child killed'.

Tyrion laughed so hard that some of his wine almost fell from his mouth. Dany looked at him with irritation. 'Eddard Stark, one of the most honourable men to live tainted his own honour to protect his sister's child. Just when you think the man couldn't be more honourable'.

Dany had time to think as she walked back to the castle and whilst she seemed angry at the new development when she talked to her advisors in her solar, that truly was not the case. She was angry that she spent years thinking she was the last dragon when Jon had been here all along. She was elated that she had family. _I'm in love with my nephew…_ She panicked for a second but composed herself quickly. _Targaryen's have married brother and sister for centuries. Starks have married cousins. This doesn't change my feelings for Jon, especially considering we didn't grow up together._

'We will discuss this further tomorrow' Dany said and then looked pointedly at Tyrion. 'When some of us are not drunk'.

'I cannot guarantee I will not be drunk come the morning' Tyrion said before stumbling out of her solar.

They all left except for Missandei. 'Do you require anything, Your Grace? I know this must be tough'.

Dany looked up at the young woman with a wide smile. 'He was telling the truth. He's my nephew. I'm not alone…Not anymore'.

'I'm happy for you, Your Grace. You deserve happiness. But I see the way you look at him. What happens now?' Missandei asked.

'Nothing changes. For our family, an aunt/nephew relationship is quite mild' Dany said with a chuckle. 'I shall see you tomorrow, Missandei. I need to go and speak with my nephew'. The grin on her face continued to be plastered on her face as she left the room.

* * *

Jon took a detour to the kitchens before he retired to his chambers. There was no-one there at the late hour but Jon scavenged some food for his newly born daughter. She screeched in delight as Jon fed her a small amount of meat. It was strange for Jon. He had only known the red dragon for a matter of minutes and he loved her unconditionally. He smiled to himself as he gave the dragon more food.

Jon walked back to his chambers with the dragon on his shoulder. In an adjoining room, he had a bath set up earlier in the day because he knew he would return covered in soot. Even though the water was cold, he cleaned himself from all the soot and dirt on his body. From the corner of his eye, he saw the dragon sitting on Ghost and it brought a rare smile to his face. He had noticed he was smiling a lot more since he met Daenerys. _It can't be a coincidence._ He dried himself and grabbed a clean shirt and breeches. Ghost had fallen asleep by the hearth which was providing the room with warmth. The flames from the hearth were providing the only light in the room.

Jon stood by the window that had a view of the sea. The dragon was once again on his shoulder. He didn't know why he was just standing there but he knew sleep would escape him tonight.

Eventually, Jon's thoughts turned to naming the baby dragon. He knew he would want to name the dragon after a loved one just like Daenerys did. He had one specifically in mind but he would think of everyone first. _I will honour their memory by naming my dragon after them._ Jon thought of all the people he loved. _Lyanna, Eddard, Robb, Arya, Rickon, Bran, Sansa, Ygritte. None of them are right for a dragon._ The Stark names just didn't feel right for his dragon. _Lyanna doesn't feel right for a dragon._ However, Jon knew as King in the North he would be expected to marry and Lyanna would be a perfect name for a little girl with Jon's dark hair and grey eyes. _Perhaps they might be violet._

He shook his head at those thoughts. _Focus Jon! Name the dragon._ It was a difficult decision and he knew it needed to right and meaningful. _A Targaryen name would symbolic. But which name? Balerion? Drogon looks like Balerion far more than my daughter. Daenerys has already named a dragon after my father, Rhaegar. My mother must've named me after my brother, Aegon. That leaves the one who I wanted to name the dragon after in the first place. Rhaenys_

Jon had thought of her quite often in the last month. He already had a brother of a similar age, so he didn't think of Aegon as much. Rhaenys would've been his older sister and it sometimes brought tears to his eyes when he thought about what happened to her and Aegon as well as Elia Martell. _I will avenge them. I will kill the Mountain_ he thought determinedly.

Jon did think about what life would've been like if Rhaenys was in his life. How he could've gone to her for advice. How she would've cared for him if he hurt himself or was upset as a child. How she would've been a great sister. _This is how I honour your memory Rhaenys. I never met you but I will never forget you, sister._

Jon petted the dragons head and whispered 'Rhaenys'. She roared in approval and the roar meant that Jon didn't hear Daenerys and knock and enter his room. The sound of the door closing caused Jon to turn around. They stared at each other with neither saying a word. Their gazes were intense and Dany remembered what Doreah had told her so long ago. _Love comes in at the eyes._

Daenerys was brought out of her thoughts by Jon's voice. 'What's that for?' he asked, gesturing to the wooden cage in her hand.

'Oh, this?' Dany said with a smile. 'I used this for Drogon when he was a child. I thought you could use it for your dragon. You don't want it to be flying around as you sleep'.

'Thank you' he said.

Dany opened the door to the cage and said 'sōvegon kesīr'. (fly here)

The red dragon flew into the cage and Dany closed the door. She placed it on a table whilst Jon knelt down and placed more food inside the cage. 'You're going to have to teach me Valyrian'

'It would be my pleasure, nephew'.

Jon's face became serious and he stood up to his full height. He wasn't the tallest person in the world but he was far taller than Dany. 'Daenerys, I want…I need you to know I don't want the Iron Throne'.

Dany smiled at the worry he had in his eyes. _He thinks I see him as a threat._ 'I know'. _It's why you will make a great King. You don't seek power. People believe in you and made you their King. It's why we will sit on the Iron Throne together._ 'I'm happy. I thought I was alone for so long. But now…now I'm not'.

'You'll never be alone again' Jon said undoubtedly. He closed the space between them and hugged her. Her head rested on his chest as she brought her arms around him. Dany felt safe in his embrace and never before had she felt anything like it.

'Can I stay here tonight' she asked against his chest. She was already wearing one of her night gowns and she was feeling quite tired.

Jon pulled away and looked at her questioningly. 'Are you sure? We're family, we shouldn't'

'I didn't mean that' she told him. 'Not that I don't want that because I still do. Both Targaryens and Starks have done this in the past'. Jon nodded his head and in that moment Dany knew he didn't care either. 'I just don't want to be alone'.

Jon noticed that she wasn't being her usual 'Queen' self. He noticed that happened quite often around him and he was glad she could just be herself with him. Jon led her to the bed and he laid her down on one side. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rhaenys was sleeping in her cage, whilst Ghost was sleeping in front of the hearth.

Jon walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down himself. He pulled the pelt over the both of them. No words were shared between them for a while and the only sounds were from the fire in the hearth.

Dany looked over to Jon and saw that he hadn't fallen asleep yet. She moved closer to Jon so that their bodies were touching. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. _The blood of the dragon._ Jon looked at her when he felt their bodies touch. 'Have you named your dragon yet?' Dany asked.

The mention of the red dragon brought a smile to Jon's face and it made Dany smile too. She placed hand on his chest as she moved even closer to him. 'I have actually. I've named her after my sister'

'Arya or Sansa?' she asked with a slightly disappointed tone. _Dragons are Targaryen's. They shouldn't be named after wolves._

'Neither. She's named after my Targaryen sister, Rhaenys'.

'Ah, of course, my neice. It's a beautiful name'.

'Aye, it is. My father and Princess Elia chose a nice name and now I'll honour my sister by naming my dragon after her'.

Jon and Dany were both getting quite tired and they both knew they needed some sleep. But before that could happen, Jon needed to tell her something. Earlier in the day, he had overheard Varys and Tyrion talking about the Queens departure the following morning in order to fight the Lannisters. 'I heard you're leaving tomorrow'.

'Yes, and don't try and stop me. Others have already tried and failed' she responded.

'I'm not going to stop you. I was the one who said you needed the supplies remember?' Dany nodded into his shoulder. 'I'm going to come with you'.

Dany lifted her head quickly and looked at him. 'You..Why?'

'You're family. I love my family and will always try and protect them'. Dany opened her mouth to protest and say she doesn't need protecting but Jon spoke first. 'You're strong. You don't need protecting but nevertheless I want to be there'. After a few seconds, he said 'for you'.

Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulder and he enjoyed the closeness to Daenerys. He felt happy and he hasn't said that very often in his life. He looked at the silver-haired queen next to him and then to the red dragon. After one final glance at Rhaenys, Jon succumbed to sleep.


	11. The Second Dragon Rider

Varys sat in the Chamber of the Painted Table. He was contemplating everything that happened in the previous evening, He had no love for sorcery and hence he was cold towards Melisandre. However, even he couldn't deny what Jon Snow did was remarkable.

Tyrion stumbled into a chair opposite of Varys. 'Spider, how are you this morning' Tyrion slurred as he took a sip of wine.

'Must you always be drunk?'

'Of course, I have found that all the best experiences in life come when one is drunk'. Varys rolled his eyes but didn't comment on it. 'Life is this' Tyrion said with his hand extended side wards, around the height of the table. 'I like this this' moving his hand near his head.

'What say you about the King in the North? I have my little birds searching the Citadel for proof of marriage between Rhaegar and Lyanna but he already said he has proof in Winterfell. He has a better claim than our Queen' Varys said.

'Yes, I suppose he does. But Jon…Aegon, whatever his name is, is not like other men. He doesn't seek power. I don't see him trying to claim the Iron Throne for himself' Tyrion said confidently.

'I hope you are right for our Queens sake. You and I both know she's a little hot-headed. I don't want to think what she would do if Jon Snow makes a claim for the throne' Varys said, slightly unnerved after remembering how Daenerys threatened to burn him alive.

'I suppose you should fear her seeing as you tried to have her killed many times' Tyrion said.

Varys was feeling unusually uncomfortable and hence, he tried to change the subject. 'I see the Dothraki have departed without our Queen'.

'Indeed. I think it might be a while until the Queen departs and it will not take her long to catch up as she'll ride Drogon' Tyrion stated.

'How do you feel about the killing of Lannister men?' Varys enquired.

Tyrion shrugged his shoulders. 'If they are too stupid to surrender when they see Balerion the Black Dread reborn, then they deserve what is coming to them'.

* * *

Dany opened her eyes and found herself in Jon's arms. She lifted her head slightly and saw how peaceful Jon looked whilst he slept. _I could get used to this_ she thought as she tightened her arms around his waist. _I knew there was a reason that I felt a connection like no other with him._ She thought of Rhaegal and how Jon had instantly bonded with her second largest child. _Of course, he would bond with the dragon named after his father. I wonder if he will let Jon ride him._

Jon eyes opened slowly and when his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the beautiful silver-haired Queen lying next to him. Her eyes opened and Jon saw her striking violet eyes and thought he could get lost in them. Jon reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. Dany's eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed into his touch. 'Jon' she whispered.

Jon drew back his hand when he realised what he had done. 'Sorry, I didn't…'

'Relax, Jon. I know you want me as much as I want you' Dany replied as she placed her hand on his chest. 'There's something holding you back. I know it's not the feeling of betraying Ygritte because you told me as much'. She drew circles on his chest as she said, 'So, what's holding you back?'.

Jon looked away for a moment before he looked back at her. Her face was right in front of his. He looked down slightly and saw her lips. _It would be so simple to just close the distance and kiss her._ But he didn't. 'I'm afraid. I'm afraid that my ability to love died with Ygritte'.

 _I see_ Dany thought. 'I thought the same thing. I was wrong. When I saw you enter that fire, I knew how I felt but the truth was, I felt it before yesterday'.

Jon was left speechless. He knew what she said had meant. _She loves me._ He couldn't form words and so he hugged her. He knew he loved her too but like she said, there was something holding him back.

He removed himself from the embrace and walked over to Rhaenys. He opened the door of the wooden cage and let the dragon out. Rhaenys flew onto his shoulder and let out a roar, telling her father that she was hungry. Jon still had some of the food he got from the kitchens the previous night, so he gave his little dragon the food.

'I could get used to this sight' Dany said from the bed.

'Aye, so could I' Jon said as he walked back over to the bed and held his hand out for Dany. She took it and stood up. Dany petted Rhaenys and she lowered her head to Dany. She was so glad that there was another that she could share this experience with and for it to be the man she loved? It was like a dream.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the violet ring in his irises once again and it seemed to be getting clearer to see to her. 'Tyrion said you look more Stark than any of your family. I don't see any of the Targaryen features in your face…'

'You doubt me?' Jon asked, slightly hurt that she still doubts him.

'Never. You are a Targaryen but also a Stark' she said and it brought a smile to his face. 'But your face isn't entirely Stark. Your eyes are like mine'.

Jon looked at her with a confused expression. 'My eyes are grey. They're Stark'.

'if you get close enough like this' Dany said as she got on her tiptoes and got so close to him that their noses touched when Jon looked down slightly. 'You can see you have violet rings in your eyes'.

He smiled at her after finding out that a part of him resembles his biological father but he was still pleased he resembled Ned Stark. Dany leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before saying 'blood of my blood'.

He smiled at her before walking over to his scabbard. He pulled out Darksister from the scabbard. 'Jon, what are you doing?'

Rhaenys flew away from Jon's shoulder and started exploring the room. Jon walked back over to Daenerys with Darksister in his hands. 'This is one of our ancestral swords, Darksister'.

Dany's eyes widened when Jon said the name of the sword. She had heard of the sword and who it had belonged to but she never knew what it looked like. Jon placed the sword in her hands and looked at her expectantly. 'It's beautiful. I've never seen such a beautiful sword'. Her fingers ran across the Valyrian steel before she handed the sword back to Jon.

'Aye, it's a beauty'.

'Being away from my home for so long and everything that belongs to us, it feels good to have something that belonged to our family back in our possession' Dany said.

He smiled at her and then looked to his shoulder. 'Rhaenys, do you want to meet your family?' She screeched in approval so after Jon and Dany had gotten changed, they made their way to the cliffs of Dragonstone.

* * *

Dany called Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. Their landing caused the ground to shake. Each dragon eyed the red dragon Jon's shoulder. Rhaenys remained quiet as she studied the large dragons in front of her. 'Rhaenys fly to me' Dany said in High Valyrian. The red dragon flew to Dany's shoulder. 'These are your brothers'. There was silence for a moment until every dragon were screaming as loud as they could.

Rhaenys was nervous as Drogon approached Dany. Drogon lowered his head and Rhaenys took the opportunity to fly onto his back. Drogon then flew high into the air with little Rhaenys on his back. The other dragons followed them into the air whilst Dany and Jon looked at them in awe.

Dany brushed her fingers with his and after a second or two, their hands were entwined. 'Our children' Jon said quietly. Dany's heart melted as she heard Jon describe the dragons as _ours._ However, she detected that he was worried.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Rhaenys is so small. I fear for her being that high up' Jon said.

It made Dany grip his hand tighter. 'Drogon will never let anything happen to her'.

'I know' he replied. 'You're the only person in the world who can understand how I feel'. Dany smiled to herself knowing what he said was true. _We are the last dragons. Only we can understand each other. We were meant for each other._

After a few minutes, Rhaegal descended and landed in front of Dany and Jon. Just like in his first meeting with the green dragon, he lowered his head to Jon. 'I think he wants you to be his dragon rider' Dany said.

'Are you okay with that? I don't want you to think I'm taking Rhaegal from you' Jon replied.

'You're not taking him from me. He's ours. Now go!' Dany exclaimed.

Jon tentatively walked up to the wing of the large green dragon. He looked back and saw Daenerys giving him an encouraging look. He was nervous and slightly scared. He felt the ground shake and saw Drogon land next to Daenerys. She casually walked up his wing and sat herself at the bottom of neck. Jon swallowed hard before copying her.

'Now, copy me!' Dany yelled. 'sōvegon!' (fly).

'sōvegon!' Jon said with a thick northern that almost made Dany laugh. Both Drogon and Rhaegal flew into the air and it was the most breath-taking thing Jon had ever experienced. Dragonstone was getting smaller and smaller the higher up Rhaegal flew. He looked over to Drogon and saw Dany beaming at him whilst holding Rhaenys.

'We're going to have to work on your pronunciation' Dany laughed.

'That's not the only thing we're going to need to work on!' Jon shouted from Rhaegal.

Dany looked over to him and saw he wasn't sitting in the most comfortable position. She gave him another few minutes to experience the wonders of flying before telling him to land Rhaegal. 'We can practice again a bit later. I think it's time to go see my advisors. I'm sure they're still shocked at last night's revelation'. Jon nodded and followed her back to the castle with Rhaenys on his shoulder.

* * *

They walked side by side into the Chamber of the Painted Table. Dany's small council's eyes widen at the sight of the red dragon, having not expected its presence. Jon took a seat next to Ser Davos whilst Dany sat at the head of the table.

'You've acquainted yourself with the dragon?' Davos whispered but the meaning was clear to Jon. _Daenerys._

He flushed slightly but composed himself. 'Of course. She's my daughter' Jon said as he petted the red dragon.

'Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Your Grace and Jo..Aegon?' Tyrion said, the last part coming out awkwardly.

'It's Jon' he said dismissively.

'Enjoy your ride?' Tyrion asked. Jon glanced at Dany and saw her give him a wicked smile, making her intentions very clear.

Jon knew he was trying to bait him even though nothing occurred last night. 'Out of this world' he replied matter-of-factly.

'Let's begin' Dany said and suddenly all the attention was on her. 'We will discuss Jon in a few minutes. First, I want to know whether you've sent the Dothraki out?'.

'Yes, my Queen' Tyrion said. 'They've left and will be travelling to intercept the Lannisters between Highgarden and King's Landing. I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go yourself'.

'I once challenged Ramsey Bolton to single combat. When he refused, I told him will your men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?' Jon said as Dany looked at him intently. 'She needs to do this'.

Tyrion huffed in annoyance. 'What if she gets hit by a stray arrow. It only takes one arrow and the Queen is dead'.

Jon paused at that. The thought of losing her when he'd just found her was unbearable and when he looked over at her, she had the same expression on her face. 'Make her some armour?'

'It's settled. Missandei, could you have the armorer make something suitable for a Queen. And Lord Tyrion, you've heard the reputation Jon has in battles. Do not worry yourself, Jon will be there with me'.

Davos looked at Jon with anger across his face. 'What are you doing?! You're not a soldier, you're The King in the North. You can't…'

'I can and I will' Jon said sternly. 'Daenerys is my family. I will fight alongside my family'. Davos sighed in defeat but couldn't fault the man for his loyalty to his family. Dany smiled in gratitude to him and he returned it.

'I can clearly see you have some questions you want to ask Jon, so go ahead' Dany said but Rhaenys screamed loudly before anyone could ask a question.

Varys tentatively asked, 'How did you find out?'

'My brother, Bran is a greenseer' Jon began. 'He can see the past and present. He saw my mother promise my fath..uncle to protect me. He saw my mother and father get married. He saw that they were in love and that Roberts Rebellion was built upon a lie. And then he told me where I could find letters between my mother and father which proved everything he said'.

'I see. I must say, Lord Stark did remarkably well to hide you away in the North without anyone finding out who your parents were' Varys said with a mixture of respect and anger. 'Truthfully, I am frustrated that I didn't figure it out'.

'Make no mistake, Spider, if you figured it out, I would be six feet under the ground right now' Jon spat venomously. 'It matters not' Jon said before Varys could attempt to protest. However, Jon couldn't help himself and added one more insult his way. 'You're a smart man. I would've thought you would have figured out why Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent and the Sword of the Morning Ser Arthur Dayne were in Dorne protecting Lyanna Stark instead of the Trident with my father. The Kingsguard protect their King. I was their King'.

Varys stuttered but was saved by Daenerys. 'That's quite the Kingsguard you had, Jon'.

'Not bad for a baby' he said with amusement. 'I wish they didn't have to fight though. Perhaps they would be here today protecting us' Jon said directly to Dany.

Rhaeneys screeched loudly next to Jon. She dropped down to the table and began walking towards Dany. 'I think she's hungry. Let's go feed her, Jon'. Jon nodded and bid everyone farewell before following Daenerys out.


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

Beyond the wall, the army of the dead continued to grow each day. There were still a number of free folk beyond the wall but each day, their numbers grew fewer as the Night King added to his forces.

The Night King stood atop of a cliff that overlooked all of his forces. Most of his generals were beside him. His face was emotionless but inside of him, there was rage. _The Dragonwolf will not escape a second time._ The first time the Night King got a look of the Dragonwolf, he saw nothing special until he slew one of his own in single combat.

He felt something he didn't think he could feel for a mortal. _Respect._ Yet that quickly faded as he recognised the Dragonwolf killed one of his own. When he saw the look of fear in the Dragonwolf as the dead rose, the Night King wanted to smile.

The Night King looked at the hundreds of thousands that were a part of his army. The skeletons, the bears, the giants… _It's not enough._ He gestured to one of the White Walkers to split the army and leave.

 _Soon, the Age of Men will come crashing down. Winter will Come for the Dragons, Wolves & Lions._

* * *

Arya had ridden as fast as possible when she had heard Jon had been crowned King in the North. Cersei Lannister was her number one priority but when she heard of the White Wolf, she immediately headed north. After years, Winterfell appeared in the distance. If she were a little girl, she would've cried but she no longer had any tears left.

As she got closer, she began to wonder how exactly Jon became the King in the North. _Night's Watch vows are for life. My brother is no oath breaker._ They had both avenged their family. Arya by slaughtering every Frey and Jon by extinguishing House Bolton. Throughout her journey north, she heard of the exploits of the King in the North. _They say he's one of the greatest swordsmen throughout the Seven Kingdoms._ Arya knew of how good Jon was with a sword and she could only imagine how good he had become over the years. Her hand instinctively found the hilt of Needle as she thought about Jon.

Getting past the guards of Winterfell was pathetically easy and she made a mental note to tell Jon. She looked around and so much had changed. _It's so different just like me._ She looked around for anyone who she would recognise but they were all strangers. An image flashed before her eyes as she looked throughout the courtyard. It was Arya and all her siblings when they were young. She looked up and saw her mother and father. Just as quickly as the image appeared, it disappeared and she was left looking at strangers.

Auburn hair flew in the wind in the distance. Arya raced across towards her sister and came at an abrupt stop behind her. Now that the moment had come, she didn't know what to say or do. _Sansa and I have never been closer but surely after everything we've been through we will forget silly childish feuds._ 'Sansa' Arya whispered.

Sansa's head whipped around and her eyes found her sisters. She took a step back in shock and quickly Brienne was by her side. She too looked shocked that Arya was in Winterfell but she didn't say anything.

Sansa thought her sister was dead just like the rest of the world. No-one apart from Brienne had heard anything about Arya since their father's execution. 'Arya' she choked before hugging her little sister tightly. 'You're home'.

* * *

Jon followed the excited Daenerys to one of Dragonstone's kitchens. Since he had arrived, he knew that there was something between them but there was always something holding them back. But after she found out who he truly was, it was no longer holding her back. She made it clear with her words and then her actions that she wants Jon. However, there was a lingering feeling inside Jon that made him hesitate.

But when he saw her with that beautiful smile on her face, he forgot about fearing that he could love again. She was so happy and he wondered after everything she had been through, had she ever been this happy before?

He watched her as she fed Rhaenys some cooked meet. Dany said 'Dracarys' to see if the red dragon could spit fire but only a few puffs of smoke came out of her mouth. She laughed but reassured Rhaenys by saying that it takes a while before a dragon can breathe fire.

'You're staring' Dany said as she fed Rhaenys another piece of meat.

'How could I not?' Jon said rhetorically as he stepped beside Dany. She blushed but he didn't notice as his eyes were on Rhaenys. 'I'm sorry you had to go through this all those years ago on your own'.

'if I look back, I am lost' Dany said before entwining her fingers through his. 'I am not alone anymore and that's all that matters. We'll raise Rhaenys how Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion should have been raised'.

Jon nodded at her in agreement. 'With a mother and a father'.

* * *

After they got Rhaenys some more food, they went to find Missandei. Her chambers were located close to Daenerys' own chambers. Dany knocked on the door and when she heard Missandei yell 'come in', they both walked into the room.

'Your Grace and errm, I don't know how to address you anymore' Missandei said to Jon.

'Jon is fine' he began but was cut off by Daenerys.

'He is a King. We shall not call him Lord Snow anymore, Missandei' Dany said and Missandei nodded her head. 'How long will it take for my armour to be produced?'

'A few days, Your Grace. They've already started working on it'.

'Good. But that's the not the only thing that Jon and I came here for' Dany said.

Jon walked over to her with Rhaenys in his hands. 'Whilst Daenerys and I are away, we would like you to take care of Rhaenys'. Missandei's eyes widened as she was not expecting that at all. 'I've seen how you are with the other three dragons. You're not afraid'. At that moments, Rhaenys took flight and landed on Missandei's shoulder.

'You're the only person I would trust with Rhaenys. She already trusts you. Please?' Dany implores.

She's taken aback by the request from her Queen. She knew that the Queen trusted her completely but for Jon to place his trust in her as well means that he must truly trust Daenerys. Missandei is not surprised as she saw the looks the two exchanged far before Jon's lineage was revealed. 'Of course, I will Your Graces'.

'Thank you' Jon says to her. 'Do you want to get to know Rhaenys now or are you busy?'.

'I'd be happy to begin right away'.

* * *

Daenerys stood from a balcony that overlooked the courtyard. Jon had decided he needed to spar in order to stay in shape and keep his skills up to scratch. His shirt was beginning to stick to his body due to sweat. She could see his muscular arms and whilst not as big as someone like Drogo, Dany could see the strength he had in them.

Jon enjoyed his sparring sessions with the Unsullied because he never faced such a test at Winterfell nor the Wall. The heat was something he wasn't used at he had lived his entire life in the North apart from the short period of time he spent in Dorne as a new-born baby. Fighting against someone with a spear was something he wasn't used to and hence he had struggled in his first few weeks at Dragonstone. His skill with Darksister did give him some wins but he also lost just as many spars. But in recent weeks, he had mastered the technique of the Unsullied and he no longer lost.

Dany noticed that unlike many warriors, Jon didn't get angry or upset when he lost. Rather than have his pride hurt, Jon saw it as an opportunity to improve himself. Dany remembered when she questioned him about the very matter once.

' _You don't seem particular disappointed to lose, Lord Snow' Dany said coolly. It was something that bothered her. Jon Snow had told her he didn't enjoy killing even though he's good at it. She knew he was good as he dominated her Dothraki Bloodrider. Yet if Drogo or Daario lost in a fight, they would be raging right now but Jon Snow seemed eerily calm._

' _Aye, I'm not. This will make me a better fighter, Your Grace' Jon responded._

' _How so, my Lord'._

' _My Lord Father once told me' Jon began. 'Why do we fall, Jon? So, we can learn to pick ourselves up'._

Ever since that day, Jon became the most respected warrior Daenerys had ever met. But so many things have happened since then and she no longer just respected him. She no longer just has feelings for him. She loved him.

Another one of her Unsullied lay on the ground as Jon wiped away some sweat from his forehead with one of his sleeves. 'Next' Jon commanded. Watching Jon in his element was making her wet and she wanted to take Jon to her chambers and have her way with him right now. However, she respected that something was holding him back. _I pray that he figures it out soon because I can't wait much longer. I need him._

Jon was tired and his muscles ached. He had been sparing for well over two hours without having a break. From the corner of his eye, he saw Daenerys appear on a balcony that overlooked the courtyard. When he told her he was going to train, she said she had other matters to attend to but he was happy she found some time to come and watch him.

He focused on the Unsulled soldier who charged at him. He swayed out of the way a couple of swings of his spear before he started to block with Darksister. Jon wore limited armour, so he could remain quick and agile. The clash of steel rang around the courtyard and the fresh Unsullied soldier had the advantage over the tired Jon.

The pace was being dictated by Jon's opponent and Jon was having limited success when he attacked. A couple slashes of his sword almost broke through his opponent's defence but his fatigue clearly showed. Jon tripped over the Unsullied's leg and was left flat on his back. He quickly rolled away before the spear was at his throat. His outstretched leg unbalanced the Unsullied soldier and then suddenly Jon had the upper-hand. He quickly got to his feet and surged forward with strong and precise swings of his sword. He quickly disarmed the man and had Darksister at his throat.

Jon panted hard as he shook the hand of his opponent. He sheathed Darksister before leaving the courtyard. Dany caught up with him with a smirk across her face. She wrapped her arm around his as she led them to the Great Hall for their dinner. 'Your stamina bodes well for our future'. Jon's cheeks reddened at the pictures she just put in his head. 'I want you to take me like a wolf takes its prey' she whispered seductively into his ear.

* * *

The next few days were quiet as Jon decided he wanted to be rested for the battle to come. He continued to fly on Rhaegal and he had improved considerably. However, both he and Daenerys felt he wasn't ready to ride Rhaegal into battle just yet.

That night they discussed something that was on Jon's mind. His connection to Rhaegal had be solidified but there were still so many questions he had for Daenerys.

'Something happened today' Jon said.

'Hmm, what was it?' Dany asked as she untied her braids.

'Usually, all you have to do is call for Rhaegal and Drogon in your mind and they'll come. So far I haven't been able to do that' Jon said. 'But today, I did'.

She was quickly onto her feet and embracing Jon. 'You've bonded with Rhaegal. You truly are a dragon rider'.

* * *

The following week, Daenerys' armour had been created. It was a mixture of red and black. The steel covering her chest was black and had the three-headed dragon imprinted on it whilst her the colour of the steel covering her shoulders was black. She had black chainmail covering her arms and her abdomen. Her hardened leather leg-plates were also black but had a few streaks of red in them. She looked every inch a warrior Queen as she held the red helmet in her hands.

'So, what do you think?' Dany asked Jon.

His words were incoherent and he couldn't put his thoughts into words.

* * *

The day had come that Jon and Dany would fly off to battle the Lannisters. Dany's advisors were still extremely worried as was Ser Davos but no-one could change the minds of the last dragons. Jon was happy to get off the island for a while whilst Dany wanted blood for her allies.

Rhaenys had grown slightly larger over the last week. Jon was glad that she liked Missandei because he needed to know that Rhaenys was in capable hands whilst he was away. He had spent the last couple of days with Rhaenys. He didn't want to leave her but knew that he had to. 'I'll come back soon. I promise' he said to the red dragon before handing her over to Missandei.

'You ready to go' Dany asked.

'10 minutes? There's something I just thought of that we need to discuss' Jon replied. 'With all of your advisors'.

A couple of minutes later, everyone was gathered in the Chamber of the Painted Table. Everyone was seated but Jon as he paced in front of the table. It made Dany nervous when he was pacing like that.

Jon looked around the room and his eyes locked with Daenerys'. _She looks so strange in her armour. Beautiful but strange. Perhaps it's just I'm not used to her dressing like this._ 'We need to discuss allies' Jon began. 'Cersei Lannister has control of the Crownlands, most of the Westerlands, the Stormlands and most likely now has control of all the houses in the Reach'.

'Yes, that is an issue but I have a large army and we have four dragons' Dany argued.

'We need allies though, Daenerys. Through me and my sister, we have the North, the Vale and the Riverlands. But it's not enough. If Cersei uses the gold from Highgarden to buy a sellsword army, she will outnumber us'.

'You have a point but this is nothing we already didn't know' Tyrion said. 'What allies do you suggest making? The Reach wont ally with us after we were not there to defend Highgarden'.

'I was not talking about the Reach. You've severed almost all of your alliances' Jon said harshly but Dany knew it to be the truth. She admired his ability to be honest and straight-forward. 'The one alliance we may be able to salvage is Dorne'.

'Dorne?' Tyrion asked. 'We lost them when the Sand Snakes and Ellaria Sand died'.

'If I am not mistaken, Princess Arianne rules over Dorne, does she not?' Jon asked, thankful of the lessons that Maester Luwin gave him as a child. 'She will have a larger army than any army Ellaria Sand could muster. She is who we need to ally with'.

'Why would she ally with us. Yes, she hates the Lannisters but she hates us too after the death of her cousins and a part of her army' Tyrion disputed.

Jon looked over at Daenerys and their eyes locked. 'Aye, she will most likely despise Daenerys'. Dany's jaw clenched because she wanted to be loved by all her people. Jon gave her a sympathetic look and she relaxed slightly. 'Me on the other hand? Princess Arianne may hate me even more, but there's a small chance she may see me as her family'.

They all had surprised looks on their faces that he was the key to an alliance with the Princess of Dorne but they knew Jon had a point. Arianne Martell would make a great ally. 'Her cousins were my brother and sister. We may not share the same blood but we could be considered family'.

Dany nodded her head. 'She would be a powerful ally. We shall all discuss this when Jon and I return but I think it's about time we leave'.


	13. The Battle of the Goldroad

Drogon descended on a cliff that overlooked the waters surrounding Dragonstone. The huge black-scaled dragon landed with a colossal roar to those in front of him. Drogon still had the ability to scare everyone apart from Dany. He ran forwards towards Jon and after a few steps, his sharp teeth were inches from Jon's face. He lowered his head to Jon to everyone's surprise because even though they knew Jon was a Targaryen, Drogon was the 'wild child'. He even disobeyed his mother at times and no-one apart from Dany could get near him without being burned alive.

Jon petted his snout as Drogon's eyes stayed locked with his. He seemed relax at Jon's touch. He then shifted his eyes towards Daenerys. She shared a mental connection with Drogon that she didn't have with her other children. When Drogon wanted her to hear his thoughts he could and this was one of those times. _'He is ours. The Dragonwolf is ours'._

Dany smiled at her eldest child. _'Always'_ she told Drogon.

Dany stepped onto Drogon's wing and then moved onto the bottom of his neck. She settled herself into her usual position as she waited for Jon. Jon gave one last goodbye to Rhaenys before following Dany.

'Let's go, boy' he said to Ghost who jumped onto Drogon's wing. Ghost got comfortable in front of Dany whilst Jon sat directly behind her. 'Ghost, grab onto Drogons spikes'.

Jon put his arms around Daenerys as she said, 'You ready?'

He nodded into her shoulder. 'Let's go'

'Drogon, sōvegon (fly)' Dany shouted. The dragon roared as he ran and built up speed. His wings flapped as he jumped into the sky. Jon looked down as the people of Dragonstone became dots as they flew higher into the sky. The heat from Daenerys and Drogon meant that Jon didn't shiver as the cold winds hit his face. After a few minutes, Jon looked over Dany's shoulder and saw Ghost sleeping without a care in the world. It made him laugh. 'What's so funny?' Dany asked.

'Look at Ghost. It's like he doesn't realise he's in the sky flying' Jon said, feeling amused.

Dany smiled at the white direwolf in front of her. 'He's too cute' she said as she ran her hand through his fur.

'I don't think the Lannisters will find him cute when he's ripping out their throats' Jon says, with his lips close to her ear. She shivered as she felt his hot breath on her skin.

'Perhaps not but that's how I will always see him' she responded.

When Jon saw her shiver, he thought she was cold so he tightened his hold on her. She wiggled her body against his until it was in a more comfortable position against Jon's chest. 'Jon' she said softly. 'I thought you keep your sword across your back?'

'What?'

'There's something long and hard pressed against my butt' she said as she turned around and gave him a wicked smirk. He looked away as his face reddened which made Dany chuckle.

* * *

They made good progress and only took one short break where both Ghost and Drogon went to hunt. Jon and Dany were in a peaceful silence as they sat below a tree. Jon had his back against the tree whilst Dany was sat in front of him with her back to his chest. His hands arms encircled the chainmail across her abdomen.

Dany closed her eyes and enjoyed being in Jon's arms. _It feels right. It feels like home._ 'I've haven't had a moment like this before'.

'Hmm?' Jon responded, not really paying that much attention.

'A moment where I don't have to think about being a Queen' she started which made Jon's eyes open and pay attention to her words. 'A moment where I can just be Dany'.

'When it's just you and I, you can always be Dany. You don't have to be the Queen around me' he said.

A few moments later, Ghost emerged from the woods with his snout bloody. Jon wiped away the blood as Drogon descended and landed in front of them. They were soon back in the air and it already felt so natural for Jon. _A part of me will always be a wolf but now I know a part of me will always be a dragon._

'You ready for this?' Jon asked.

'This isn't the first time I've ridden Drogon into a battle' Dany scoffed. 'We were born to take back what was rightfully ours and we will'.

'This isn't like Meereen. From what you told me, it was you versus' ships. This will be in an open field. You need to be careful when you tell Drogon to use his dragonfire because your Dothraki will be fighting the Lannisters and you don't want to burn your own people' Jon explained.

'You're right but Drogon and I have a connection where he knows what I think. So, when I say _dracarys_ he will know exactly who I want him to aim for'.

'That's good. But promise me this. Do not believe the dragons are invincible' Jon said.

'What?' Dany asked in confusion.

'I see how you look at them. You believe they're invincible' Jon stated. Dany opened her mouth to argue but she closed it when she realised he was right. 'They can be hurt so it's our job to make sure they're not'.

'I understand' Dany said.

'They know we have dragons so I would presume they have a plan to take Drogon down. I suggest that…'

'I stay as high in the air as possible' she interrupted. Dany could feel the smile on his face and when she turned around she saw it. 'Great minds think alike'.

'Aye, they do'.

* * *

They caught up to the Dothraki horde, who were in position to strike. The Dothraki had imprisoned any scouts that had appeared near them in order to make sure that they caught the Lannisters unawares. As soon as they arrived, Dany was swept away to talk with her bloodriders so Jon just walked through the camp with Ghost by his side. The Dothraki were still wary of Jon and Ghost but they definitely respected him.

Jon found one of the few members of Dany's Dothraki horde who spoke the common tongue. 'Andal!' the dark-skinned man shouted. Jon came over and sat down with him and a few other Dothraki. Jon was going to say he's not an Andal but he didn't see the point. 'Are you excited for the battle, Andal?'

Jon grimaced for a moment because he didn't like killing people. However, the Lannister's are different. The Lannister's are the reason his family is dead. He may not take any pleasure in killing them but he wouldn't mourn their deaths and Jon knew better than anybody that when he arrives on a battlefield, he becomes a different beast, a different animal. 'Very excited' Jon half-lied. 'You'll all finally get to see my wolf in a war'.

The large men laughed at Jon. 'Your wolf is impressive, Andal but I believe you have overestimated his value'.

Jon smirked at their delusion. 'When he was a pup he could rip out your throat. What do you think he can do now that he's size of a small horse?' Jon chuckled as he got up and left. _They'll see soon enough._

Jon wandered through the camp aimlessly, feeling out of place. A soft hand grabbed his own and spun him around. The familiar sweet scent of Daenerys Targaryen filled the air around him. He looked down into determined eyes of Daenerys and he knew it was time. 'Our scouts say they have 10,000 men'.

'That's quite a lot more than we were expecting' Jon said with slight concern on his face.

'It is but it changes nothing. We outnumber them, we have a direwolf and we have a dragon' Dany said confidently.

All around them, the Dothraki were getting into their position. Jon couldn't see where the Dothraki ended because there were so many. He and Dany moved to the front of the army. Dany gave what Jon presumed was a rallying speech in Dothraki before she turned her attention to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went to her waist. He brought her closer until her body was flush against his. Something was always holding him back for the last few weeks but now that they were going into a war, he needed to feel her body against his. He looked into her violet eyes and he's never seen eyes so beautiful. Little did he know, Dany was having the same thoughts as she stared into his grey eyes with violet rings.

'Promise me, Jon. Promise me you'll be alright out there' Dany pleaded. It was a strange feeling for her because she's never begged for anything.

Jon smiled at her as he tucked a lose strand of her silver hair behind her ear. 'I'll promise you that, if you promise me the same thing'.

'I promise, my love' Dany said.

Jon lowered his head and his and Dany's lips connected in a chaste kiss. It didn't last long but it meant a lot to both of them. It showed that Jon was beginning to accept that he loved her. They pulled away but they rested their foreheads on one another. The people around them vanished and it was just Jon and Dany for a few moments. They were brought back to reality by the sound of the restless horses.

'I'll see you after the battle' Jon said lovingly before he got onto his horse.

* * *

There were thousands of Lannister men escorting goods from Highgarden to King's Landing. A lot of the men were taking a break after a long journey from Highgarden. Lord Randyll Tarly was organising the soldiers in order to get everything back to King's Landing as soon as possible. The current path they were taking left them exposed. On one side there were large cliffs, blocking any possible escape route. The only way one could escape was to ride further down the Goldroad and cross the Blackwater Rush.

Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Bronn of the Blackwater rode towards Dickon Tarly. He had a look of remorse on his face which Ser Jaime instantly recognised. 'Ser Jaime' the young Tarly greeted the Kingslayer.

'Rickon' Jaime replied, nodding to the young man.

'Dickon' he said, correcting the Kingslayer which caused Bronn to laugh hysterically.

'I hear you fought bravely at Highgarden? Your first battle?' Ser Jaime asked.

He nodded in response. 'My whole life I've been pledged to House Tyrell. I knew some of those men'.

'They didn't deserve to die like that' Jaime said. 'But Lady Olenna chose to betray her Queen and support the Targaryen girl'.

'I've heard Ned Stark's bastard is not only King in the North now but a fucking Targaryen. Rhaegar fuckin' Targaryen's son.' Bronn said. 'The cunt is with the Targaryen girl at Dragonstone'.

Jaime shook his head. 'I've seen the boy. He's like Ned Stark reborn'.

'Aye, but his mother was Lyanna Stark. It's not surprising the cunt has Stark traits. Anyway, you're the one who told me about Ned Stark and his honour. He doesn't sound like the sort of fucker who would have a bastard. He's the sort of fucker who would hide his sister's son and tell the world it's his bastard'.

Jaime's eyes widened in realisation. _How? How could I have been so foolish. Ned Stark's honour meant he ruined his own reputation to protect his sister's child… Three of my brothers defended Lyanna Stark in the Red Mountains of Dorne. They..They were defending the King. It all makes sense._

'Fuck!' Jaime shouted.

Bronn began to listen to something intently. 'Do you hear that?'

'What?' Jaime asked impatiently.

'Listen' Bronn responded. The sound of hooves became louder and louder. They all turned to the direction of the sound but they saw nothing in the horizon. It was just as it had been all day but the sound of hooves was definitely getting louder.

All the commanders of the Lannister army commanded their men to get their spears and shields and form a line of men. Naturally Randyll Tarly being the great battle commander that he is, took control of one half of the Lannister/Tarly men whilst Ser Jaime and Ser Bronn took control of the others.

The men were surprisingly quick to form their protective line. The men further down the Goldroad were being called back immediately and soon there would be 10000 men to fight an unknown quantity.

'Spears up, lads! Form the line' Lord Tarly yelled to his men whilst Jaime did the same to his. Dickon Tarly took a position close to his father and overlooked the men forming the protective line.

The Lannister men could hear the screams of the Dothraki before they could even see them. Some of them looked to their commanders for confidence and as they turned around, they saw that their soldiers had quickly and effectively protected their supplies and goods.

Jaime looked at the horizon in anticipation. He was a battle-hardened commander but without his sword hand, he was no-longer the warrior he once was. Thousands of horses appeared in the distance as they charged towards the Lannister forces.

The look of shock was clear to see on all of the Lannister forces as the Dothraki waved their arakhs. Those who were not on the front line with spears, drew their swords. The dothraki horde got closer and closer as the Lannister's pointed their spears in front of them.

'They are a bunch of savages! We will not fall!' shouted Lord Tarly. 'We will hold them off!' he said which got him cheers from the soldiers.

The cheers died and were replaced by a look of fear and terror that appeared on every soldier as they heard the roar of a dragon and then they saw The Winged Shadow fly towards them. Dany, who sat on Drogon, had a determined look on her face as she said 'Dracarys!'.

Fire exploded from Drogon's mouth onto Lannister men. Their screams were drowned out by the Dothraki. The fire was kept away from the supplies that the Lannister's stole from Highgarden. The sight of their enemy burning spurred the Dothraki on as they jumped over the first line of spears the Lannister had. Many of the horses died from being stabbed by spears but many also broke their line.

The skies filled with smoke from burned flesh as more and more died from dragon fire whilst the dothraki fought the Lannisters. On horseback and in an open field, the Dothraki had the clear advantage over the Lannister forces. The dothraki were taking losses, mostly from the spears as they tried to breach the Lannister line. Hundreds almost immediately died trying to break the line but their losses were small in comparison to the Lannister's.

* * *

Bronn was separated from Jaime and he was at the section where the dragon fire had torn through the Lannister men. It was chaos as people tried to retreat to a more advantageous position. He looked up and saw the dragon and the Dragon Queen flying away, no doubt circling around for another run. As he lowered his head back to the carnage in front of him, he was nearly beheaded and would've been if it was not for his quick instincts. 'You fuckin' cunt' Bronn muttered as the two warriors rode towards each other.

'You got no guts!' Bronn yelled because the Dothraki man tried to kill Bronn when he wasn't looking. Bronn ducked underneath the arakh that was intended to separate his head from his body. As their horses passed each other, Bronn sliced open his stomach whilst he was ducking from the arakh. He slowed down the horse and turned it around to see the Dothraki warrior laying on the ground holding his intestines as he covered the ground in blood. 'How embarrassing. There they are, they were inside you the whole time, you did have guts! I've never been so wrong in my whole life!' he mocked.

Bronn didn't have time to saviour the moment as he was charged by two more Dothraki warriors. He threw a knife into the throat of one whilst he clashed his sword with arakh of the other warrior. After a few more slashes, Bronn managed to cut his shoulder which gave him an opportunity to kill him as it distracted the Dothraki warrior long enough for Bronn to put his sword through his eye.

* * *

Jaime Lannister was commanding the forces that had yet to be engulfed in dragon fire. They were doing surprisingly well, managing to hold their line and keep their strategic position by not falling back. The dead men and horses were beginning to pile up in front of their line of men which made it even more difficult for the Dothraki.

He saw something white in the distance flash across his eyes but he paid it no attention. He heard a thunderous roar and he looked further down the Goldroad to see what happened. There was more dragon fire as the dragon continued to burn more and more soldiers alive from high in the sky. The look of horror on Jaime's face was shared amongst many of the Lannister army. _At least my end is holding up_ Jaime thought glumly.

The Kingslayer looked back in front of him and couldn't believe what he saw. _Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse._ Riding towards the line of Lannister soldiers with more Dothraki was Jon Snow. When he was a few metres away, he threw a knife into the throat of the Lannister soldier in front of him. Just as he approached, he stood on his horse and jumped off at the same time his white direwolf jumped over the Lannister men.

Jon landed with Dark Sister lodged into the head of a soldier. Jon removed Dark Sister from the head and quickly engaged the multiple enemies that were approaching him. With a swiftness that they were not used to, he cut through them with ease, killing six men in a matter of seconds.

His daring leap over the Lannister soldiers caused many of them to turn away from the oncoming Dothraki. Ghost ripped out the throat of the first person he saw in a matter of seconds. The direwolf, who was the size of a small horse, moved with incredible quickness as he bit off limbs of many more around him before they even knew what was going on.

When they realised the threat of the wolf, they tried to attack the white wolf. Before they could even get near, Jon stabbed one man through his neck and the distraction allowed Ghost to rip out the throat of another.

Dothraki were beginning to make their way past the line because of Jon and Ghost. With the Lannister's focusing some of their attention behind them, the Dothraki were able to take advantage.

Ghost face was already covered in blood whilst Jon's northern armour was crimson red. Jon continued to punish anyone who dared to engage him in combat. His superior skill meant that the fight was always over in a matter of seconds especially considering his Valyrian steel blade cut through the Lannister armour with ease.

Jon moved away from his current position whilst Ghost stayed there, ripping limbs and throats of enemies. Two horses rode towards him with Lannister men on them. Jon guessed they were either some lords loyal to the Lannisters or knights. The first one to reach him tried to swing his sword at Jon but Jon was quicker. He swivelled to gain momentum and power and cut the man in half whilst the horse ran off away from the dragon fire.

Dark Sister clashed with the sword of the second man and it was clear he was far superior in skill than any other Jon had faced so far in the battle. As the horse approached him again, Jon realised he didn't have much of a chance against a skilled warrior on horseback. He threw a knife into the horse causing it to fall to the ground. The warrior also fell to the floor but managed to quickly recompose himself and get back on his feet.

Jon was quickly on the offensive with quick and precise swings of his blade. His opponent was quick and agile as he managed to either block or avoid some of Jon's attacks. Jon was clearly superior but his opponent had enough skill to last longer than a few seconds. Jon did manage to cut him a few times on his arm which made the man hiss in pain. Jon couldn't capitalise on the pain he inflicted because a couple of Lannister soldiers tried to attack him.

He swayed out of the way of one sword and as it hit the ground, it left the soldier completely open. He impaled Dark Sister in his throat and quickly pulled the sword out to fight the other man who attacked him. Before he could, the distraction allowed the skilled warrior he was initially fighting, to slice his arm. The clothing on his arm slowly began to turn red as Jon groaned in pain. Luckily for him, it was not his sword arm so he was able to continue to fight although he was in pain.

There was fire in his eyes as he punched the man who injured him across the face, causing him to collapse to the floor and then furiously swung Dark Sister at the solider who distracted him. The man could barely block due to the ferocity in Jon's strikes and he was quickly disarmed and beheaded.

Jon turned his attention back to the warrior on the ground. He couldn't stand up because Ghost was standing on him, crushing him with his weight. 'Yield!' Jon shouted at him.

He coughed up blood but he refused to yield. 'I am a knight and a loyal bannermen to House Lannister. I'll never serve your Dragon whore'.

Jon's eyes widened and for the first time, violet was more prominent than the grey. 'Ghost, you know what to do' Jon said as he walked away with his bloodied sword in his hand. Ghost's red eyes looked down into the face of the man who dared to defy his master. He snarled and bared his sharp teeth at him and the even though the man tried to act like he was fearless, he shat himself as the direwolf ripped out his throat.

Jon looked up into the sky and saw Drogon emit more fire onto the Lannister soldiers. They had been decimated by the dragon. Thousands were already dead from the flames, the Dothraki, Ghost and Jon. He saw Daenerys on Drogon but quickly had to avert his gaze as another Lannister man on a horse road towards him. The man threw a knife intended for his heart but Jon deflected it with Dark Sister. The soldier towered over him as he was on his horse and their swords clashed for a moment. As they pulled back, Jon was quicker to react and sliced his stomach causing a lot of blood to cover Jon's hair and face.

His leather strap that kept his hair tied had fallen out and his hair fell loose across his face. The blood meant that his hair wasn't curly like it usually was. He wiped away some blood whilst his blood-soaked hair stuck to the side of his face.

Jon heard an earth-shattering roar and instinctively looked up. Drogon was falling out of the sky and looked to be wounded. _No no no no no. Shit!_

* * *

Daenerys had never felt more powerful as she led her army whilst riding Drogon. _This is what Aegon The Conqueror must've felt like._ When she saw the first of her enemies burn, she felt no remorse. She certainly didn't enjoy watching the men burn alive but she knew that if she wasn't on Drogon, they would have her head on a spike in seconds or perhaps a fate worse than death. _In war, people die. I will not apologise for using my dragons._

Drogon flew higher into the sky as hundreds of arrows were fired at him. Many hit his scales and had no effect whatsoever. Those that were aimed at his head, were disintegrated by his dragon fire. As Dany brought Drogon closer to the battle again, she could feel the fear the Lannister's had for her and her dragon. She looked down and saw the panic in their faces but they still bravely fought on.

'Dracarys' she said softly to her child.

The hot flames engulfed hundreds of Lannister and Tarly men. The screams were loud and could be heard from atop of Drogon. Her Dothraki horde had broken the Lannister line that was closest to her and she could see that whilst some of her own army were dying, many more of her enemies laid dead. Another jet of fire turned more Lannister's to ash as the smoke began to fill the air.

The fires and smoke caused the skies to have an orange tint to it. People who didn't get burnt began to cough due to the smoke. The skies darkened as the screams died down. Dany looked further down the Goldroad to a part where her Dothraki had yet to breach the Lannister forces. They were holding off her army well until she saw a man and a white blur jump over the Lannister line. _Jon,_ she thought affectionately. She saw him slice through enemy after enemy. She also saw Ghost tear limbs off Lannister soldiers and it caused her to shudder. He was so kind and affectionate towards Dany and Jon, that it made Dany forget that he is extremely dangerous. Other than her dragons, she had never met anything as dangerous as Ghost.

Daenerys knew the prowess of Jon in single combat but she witnessed his skill in a battle for the first time. She was really impressed. She had never seen anything like it in her life. The time she spent staring at Jon slaughter man after man left her open and one arrow grazed the chainmail on her arm. She quickly averted her eyes from Jon and said a silent prayer that he would be fine.

She looked in the direction where the arrow came from and saw that there was at least a couple dozen men who had arrows nocked, aimed at her and Drogon. 'Drogon, Dracarys!' she yelled. Drogon opened his large mouth and the archers could see fire beginning to form. With nothing to lose, they fired the arrows but Drogon swiftly rolled out of the way of them before releasing his fire on them.

Dany sighed as she began to look at the battle again. She didn't have much time as Drogon let out an earth-shattering roar and began to tumble down to the ground. Dany held onto his spikes and begged Drogon to rise. At the last moment, he did and he climbed higher in the sky, Dany could see a large ballistic bolt embedded in Drogon's shoulder. It made Dany's eyes water at the thought of her child in pain. _Drogon are you okay?_ She asked fearfully and got an angry scream in response.

She looked down and saw a man had once again armed the ballista. Her eyes conveyed the fire of a dragon as she ordered Drogon to fly down towards the ballista. Drogon dodged out of the way of the large metal bolt that was aimed at his head and roared as he engulfed the entire weapon and its surrounding areas in flames.

Ser Jaime and Ser Bronn witnessed what the dragon could do and after recognised they had been defeated, they retreated with as many men as possible. Around 1000 men managed to escape back to King's Landing.

Drogon landed with a massive thud as he screamed. Almost all the Lannister's had been defeated with only a few left fighting. Dany climbed down from Drogon and saw the huge steel bolt in Drogon's shoulder. Tears began to fall down onto her cheeks which made her remove her helmet to wipe them away. She chucked the helmet down onto the ground and then with all her might, she began pulling the bolt out of Drogon's shoulder. The dragon roared in pain as Daenerys managed to pull the bolt free.

Dany wiped away her tears and smiled as she saw that blood was no longer coming out of Drogon's wound. It was already healing and it made Dany feel a thousand times better than a few moments ago.

'Who do we have here?' Dany heard from behind her and it caused her to freeze. 'The Dragon whore' another man said as she turned around to see 5 fully armed Lannister men five metres from her.

* * *

Jon watched as Drogon fell from the sky. Drogon was quite far away from Jon, so he looked for a horse near him. Almost every horse was either dead or had a Dothraki on it. Jon grunted in frustration as he ran towards Drogon. From the corner of his eye, he saw the red and gold Lannister armour. Jon turned and saw a Lannister soldier with his back to Jon and on a horse. He quickly ran over to him and pushed him off of the horse and onto the floor. Jon decided not to kill him because the Lannister's had been defeated and many were surrendering.

Jon saddled the horse and rode quickly over towards Daenerys and Drogon. Ghost ran just as quick as the horse and they both arrived quickly. As he got closer he heard a part of a conversation that made him shake with rage. 'We're going to have fun with you before we send your head to Queen Cersei'.

Jon was almost upon then and he thought how retarded these men must be. _There's a fucking dragon behind Daenerys. You're not going to get close to her._ Even though Jon had the knowledge that Drogon would protect Daenerys, he wanted to personally kill those who would harm her.

Jon jumped off the horse and stabbed one man through the throat with Dark Sister. Ghost ripped through the body of another as the other three men looked on in horror and fear. Jon withdrew his blade and when they all looked at him and the white wolf beside him, they trembled.

The first man Jon attacked only just managed to lift his blade in time to block. Jon ducked underneath a wild swing of his opponent's sword and slashed at his leg, causing him to fall to his knees. From the corner of his eye, Jon saw Ghost savaging another Lannister soldier. 'Yield' Jon commanded to the man but he was braver than Jon thought because he refused.

'I'd rather die like this than be burnt alive' he croaked.

Jon didn't understand why some of these men refused to yield. He would not kill them but they didn't believe him. Jon knew what happened in war and even though he didn't enjoy it, he did what was necessary. He slit the throat of the man and watched as he fell face first into the dirt.

The final man ran as fast as he could and Ghost was about to chase after him but Jon stopped his dire wolf. 'Let him run, Ghost. The Dothraki will capture him'.

* * *

Jon turned around and saw Daenerys with wide eyes. Their eyes locked and if possible, her violet eyes became even wider as she took in his appearance. His hair was covered in blood and sticking to his face. She saw that his non-sword arm was dripping in blood and she was worried. He looked around and once he saw that there was no danger to them anymore, he sheathed Dark Sister. They both ran and closed the distance between them with Dany jumping into his arms. Jon held on tightly as Dany buried her head in his neck.

Jon placed her back onto the ground and suddenly he knew everything that was holding him back from her was gone. The fear of losing her showed him that he truly loved her. He looked into her eyes for a moment before crashing his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. It took Dany by surprise but she quickly returned the kiss eagerly. Her arms wrapped around his neck whilst his hands went to her waist.

Their tongues battled for dominance before eventually they both separated for air. They were both panting quite hard as Jon rested his forehead on Dany's. He cupped her cheek as he looked down at her before kissing her again with just as much passion as before. When he pulled away this time, he said the words Dany had been waiting for him to say for a while.

'I love you'.

* * *

 _ **S/o to Negan from TWD for that quote that I gave to Bronn. Also, Jon is a badass in wars. Battle chapters will be longer than usual just like this. Finally, I didn't explain Dany's armour that well in the previous chapter and in the future, I will explain in far more detail. But seeing as I can't put in links, if you google: Ciri Witcher 3 armour, the first image that comes up is her in 4 different sets of armour. The one I'm going for with Dany is the one on the far left. Or if you look at the second pic that comes up, it's that one. Or look at this story on AO3 and I have a link there. That's what it looks like but in Targaryen red and black. Tbh when I played The Witcher 3, I thought Ciri looked just like Dany anway due to her hair so I think this fits Dany perfectly.**_


	14. So Close

'You love me?' Dany said as she beamed up at him.

Jon's hands slightly tightened his grip on Dany's waist. He brought her closer so that her body was pressed against his. Her chest still rose up and down as she recovered from the kisses they shared as well as the revelation that Jon loved her. 'I love you'.

Her smile made Jon's heart beat faster. _Never has any woman's smile made me feel like this._ Dany's hand, which was resting on his chest, slid up to cup his cheek. 'I love you too' Dany said before pulling his head down for another kiss. She licked his lower lip and was then able to slide her tongue into his mouth. One of Jon's hands threaded through her hair as they continued to kiss passionately.

When they opened their eyes, Jon suddenly stepped away quickly. Dany looked at him with worried eyes but his eyes were looking at her hair. It was covered in blood and for a moment, Jon panicked thinking it was hers. Dany, noticing where Jon was looking, took her hair in her hands and frowned when she saw blood in her hair. She looked back at Jon and saw his left arm dripping in blood which he didn't seem to notice. 'Jon! Your arm' Dany cried.

He looked down and hadn't even realised it was dripping in blood. 'I didn't even notice'. It was true because whilst it pained him when he received the cut, the adrenaline he experienced throughout the battle meant that he ignored the pain and the blood on his arm. However, now that the battle was over, he grimaced as the stinging in his arm returned.

'You're hurt' she said as she tentatively touched his arm.

'It's nothing' he said as he placed a strand of her silver hair behind her ear.

'It's not nothing! Trust me, I know. Let's go get you healed' Dany said with a pleading look. Jon looked away from her because with the look in her eyes, Jon would do anything. After a few seconds, he looked back at her and she still had the same look in her eyes and Jon finally relented.

'Fine' he said but still not convinced it needed the urgent attention Daenerys thought it needed.

* * *

Arya and Sansa Stark were having dinner together for the first time in years. Unlike the time when Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell, there was no food thrown between the sisters this time.

'How do you really feel about Jon being a King? Don't lie, I'll know' Arya asked.

Sansa stuttered as that wasn't a question she was expecting. 'Errm…he's good at being King even if he doesn't realise it yet. I was a bit jealous at first being the only Stark in Winterfell yet they named Jon King in the North but when he told me that he's not a Stark it made me realise that he is one to me'.

'That's quite the turn around, sister' Arya said suspiciously. 'When we were younger, you didn't care for Jon at all. You would make it clear to him he's not a Stark. You would make it clear that he's just a bastard'.

Sansa flinched as she was reminded of the naïve young girl she used to be. 'That's not me. Not anymore. When I first got to Castle Black, it was just me and Jon. We were the last Starks so the fact that he was my 'half-brother' didn't bother me at all'.

'But you feel you should be the Queen in the North?'

'Perhaps a part of me did. I would like to think I would make a good Queen' Sansa chuckled. 'But I'm happy as the Lady of Winterfell. It doesn't matter because Jon is the King and the rightful King'.

'What do you mean rightful King?' Arya asked.

Sansa knew this wouldn't be easy for Arya to hear. Arya and Jon were the closest growing up and to therefore find out he's not your brother would hurt, Sansa imagined. 'Jon…Jon was never really our brother…'.

'What?!' Arya said interrupted angrily. 'After everything you just said, you're going back to 'he's not my brother' again?!'

'He's our cousin. Jon's mother was Lyanna Stark' Sansa said quickly so Arya couldn't interrupt again.

Arya's jaw dropped open. 'No…No! How? No! Does…Does that mean his father was…'

'Rhaegar Targaryen? Yes' Sansa responded. 'They were in love. Everything we were told was a lie. Aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar were in love and married each other. He's not a bastard, he never was but he's still our brother. He's not a cousin to me'.

'That's…That's why you said it' Arya said shell-shocked at the revelation. 'That's why you said Jon is the rightful King. He's not the King in the North. He's the King of the Seven Kingdoms'.

'Well, technically not Jon' Sansa began. 'Father named him Jon because if we called him by his real name, it would've given away he is a Targaryen. His name is Aegon Targaryen'.

'Aegon Targaryen' Arya repeated. 'How unoriginal'. The jest made Sansa laugh and it caused Arya to smile as they were finally getting along. 'It's funny' Arya said.

'What is?' Sansa enquired.

'When we were younger, you always dreamed of knights and handsome princes' Arya said whilst holding back a laugh. 'The handsome prince was here in Winterfell the whole time'.

Sansa blushed at her words but it was not entirely true. _I did dream of knights and princes._ 'Jon was never a prince. From the second he was born, he was a King'. Arya smiled now that Sansa had finally accepted Jon and she was glad that it had nothing to do with him becoming King but rather reunited siblings. 'You know as he still sees us as his sisters, it makes you a Princess'. Sansa's words broke Arya from her thoughts and it made her scowl when she heard them.

'Princess? That's worse than being a Lady' Arya replied gruffly.

* * *

Jon and Dany got on to the back of Drogon. Ghost ran towards the Dothraki, deciding he didn't want to fly when he didn't have to. Drogon took to the skies but he didn't go very far as he landed again in the middle of where the battle took place.

'Do not harm our enemies. They have surrendered. I will return soon' she said in Dothraki. They all bowed their heads to show respect to their Khaleesi.

Drogon seared into the air once again. Jon didn't hold onto Daenerys this time and decided to place his hands on Drogon's spikes. Daenerys' was disappointed to not find Jon's strong arms encircled around her so she moved backwards so her back was against his chest. To her annoyance, Jon still didn't bring his arms around her.

'What's wrong?' Jon asked when he noticed something was up.

She contemplated just ignoring the question but she couldn't. 'The whole way here you had your arms around me and then you told me you love me. And now you can't even touch me'.

Jon stared out into the distance as his hair blew in the wind. 'You really think I don't want to touch you?' he asked rhetorically. 'There's nothing more I would want than that but my arm is bleeding and I don't want to get your armour and clothes covered in blood'.

'Oh' Dany said gently. 'I don't care about that' she said as she turned her head and picked up Jon's hands and placed them around her. They both relaxed at each other's touch. _It feels right. Nothing has ever felt more right than him_ Dany thought as a wide smile graced her face.

* * *

They landed and Daenerys and Jon quickly got off Drogon, who then flew away to hunt. The Dothraki camp was pretty much empty was everyone was at the Battle of the Goldroad. Dany grabbed his uninjured arm and dragged him along as she ran towards a specified location. 'Dany, where are we going?' he asked but got no reply.

Eventually, they came across a large tent and they walked into it. There were around 10 Dothraki in there, mostly older men and some women. They bowed their heads to their Khaleesi as she approached them with Jon right beside her. 'I need you to help him' Dany said in Dothraki before showing the healers where Jon was injured.

'Dany, it's just a cut' he said as some of the healers began to fuss over him.

Jon was surprised when the healer near him spoke in the common tongue. She cut off part of the sleeve so that she could get better access to Jon's wound. 'You should listen to the Khaleesi. She has suffered from a stubborn man who got his wound infected before and it hurt her when he died' she said as Jon looked over at Dany. She had taken a seat and he saw the worry in her eyes. 'She cares for you far more. She would not be able survive if you died' the woman whispered.

Jon thought on the woman's words for a moment as the healers cleaned his wound. _Does Daenerys care for me more than her Khal?_ As if reading his mind, Dany said 'Jon, we haven't known each other that long yet it's like we were meant to be. I know you better than I know anyone in the world. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone'.

The healers were still working on his arm so he couldn't walk over to her. With his uninjured arm, he motioned for her to walk towards him. When she was close enough, he cupped her cheek and kissed her. 'I love you more than anyone too'. He thought back to Ygritte but his feelings for her were not on the same level as his love for Daenerys. _She's right. We were meant to be together._

After the healers had stitched the wound, they applied an herb that would stop any infection. Jon hissed as they applied it but the pain eventually subsided. They wrapped a bandage over his forearm and he was then allowed to leave with Daenerys.

'You can use my tent to wash the blood off of you. I've already informed some of my handmaidens to prepare water for you' Dany said as she led him to her tent. Jon went inside whilst Daenerys went off to go speak with her people. Jon took off his light northern armour and placed it in the water to remove the blood. Once it was clean. He hung it in the tent to dry. He did the same for his tunic before getting into the water himself and cleaning his body. He washed his hair, removing the blood from it. He threaded his fingers through his wet hair before drying himself and putting his small clothes and breeches back on.

Jon walked over to his tunic and his armour. He knew his clothes would still be wet but they would dry when he's flying on Drogon. He reached over for his tunic when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest. _I didn't even hear her enter. She's like Ghost._ Her small soft hands roamed his chest and then froze as she touched one of his many scars. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Jon had no choice but to turn around. Daenerys' eyes were locked on the angry red scars that covered his chest and abdomen. Jon saw the fear in her eyes that quickly transformed into horror. Jon expected her to step back or run away but she didn't to his surprise. Her fingers traced the deep scar that covered his heart and Jon shivered at her touch. Her fingers were still on the scar as she looked up into his eyes. She had tears in them and she could no longer hold them as they cascaded down her cheeks.

'It wasn't just a figure of speech? You took a knife in the heart' Dany said tearfully. 'How did you survive?'

'I didn't' he said simply as he wiped away some her tears. Dany's breaths were ragged and he gave her a moment to compose herself. 'I never broke any vows. I pledged my life to the Night's Watch and I died for the Watch. I was free from my vows when my heart stopped beating'.

'H…How?' Dany asked, her hands now touching his other scars.

'I allowed the free folk past the wall and my brothers betrayed me for it. I saved thousands of lives and they murdered me for it' he said angrily but Daenerys' touch calmed him down.

'You still haven't said how you survived'

'Lady Melisandre resurrected me and proclaimed me the Prince who was Promised' he said, chuckling at the last part as he didn't really believe in prophecies too much.

'The Prince who was Promised' Dany whispered, repeating Jon's words. Jon's hands went to her shoulders and he looked at her questioningly. Dany remembered what she saw in the House of the Undying and she couldn't believe that she had seen Jon when she thought she was the Last Dragon. _We were meant for each other._ 'I saw a vision when I was in Essos. I saw your father naming his child Aegon. I don't know if it was you or your brother but he said the boy was Prince who was Promised'.

'It was probably my brother unless you could see something that could've happened if things were different'.

'Perhaps… He said your Song was Ice and Fire so I believe it had to be you' Dany responded. 'I also saw a Winter Rose growing from a chink in a wall of ice'. Jon was far more interested when she mentioned the Winter Rose as it was his mother's favourite flower. 'I didn't pay any attention to it at the time but the vision clearly meant you. The Winter Rose growing in the wall of Ice. The Wall was where you were when I got the vision'.

 _All this time you've known about me even though we were miles apart_ Jon thought. He looked down at Daenerys, who was still in her armour and looked every inch a Targaryen warrior Queen. They both had the same look in their eyes and they had waited long enough.

Jon grabbed both of Daenerys' thighs and lifted her into the air. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him as their faces neared each other. Their kiss was slow but passionate. Dany licked his lips which caused Jon to moan and open his mouth to her. Her tongue darted inside of his mouth. Their lips were locked together as Jon walked backwards towards the bed. One of Dany's hands were around Jon's neck as the other threaded through his dark hair.

Their lips parted and Daenerys' lips went to Jon's neck, kissing and lightly nipping at his skin. Jon stumbled as his legs hit the edge of the bed and it caused him to fall backwards onto the bed with Daenerys on his lap. Their eyes locked for a moment with neither making any movements. A couple of seconds later, their lips met once again as Dany felt something hard against her thigh. Dany moaned as she rolled her hips against Jon and felt the friction against her. She kissed everyone of Jon's scars but paid extra attention to the one over his heart. Jon's hand was in her hair before it fell to cup her cheek as he sat up to kiss Dany.

Dany's hand trailed down his chest before it rested on the large bulge in his breeches. She palmed his hardened cock a few times which elicited a sound from Jon that she loved. It was a mixture of a moan and a growl. Jon began to remove her clothing but they both heard the one thing they didn't want in that moment from outside Daenerys' marquee. _We were so close_ Dany thought.

' _Khalessi, your Dragon is back. We need you'._


	15. The Rest of Westeros

King's Landing was in disarray since Cersei Lannister had the Great Sept of Baelor blown up with wildfire. Cersei Lannister had total control of the city but definitely not the love of the people. She didn't care about that though. Having the support of the people of King's Landing meant nothing to her. Having everyone fear her though? That meant everything to her.

Fear is what kept everyone in their place. Cersei smirked as she sat on the Iron Throne. _We have taken Highgarden whilst the monstrous dwarf foolishly took Casterly Rock. He thinks himself smart. He never paid any attention to father or he would've known that there is no gold at Casterly Rock. That place means nothing to me._ Cersei needed the gold from Highgarden to pay back the Iron Bank and get their backing. She was relieved that Jaime had secured the Tyrell gold and it was now in King's Landing. _This will buy me the greatest army in the world_ Cersei thought triumphantly.

Ser Gregor stood next to her as she held court. Anyone who thought of trying to ask for anything unreasonable instantly shut their mouth when they saw the monstrosity that was The Mountain. _I once told that whore, Sansa Stark that the best weapon a woman has is between her legs. It's not the only way to keep people loyal._ _The only way to keep your people loyal is to make certain they fear you more than they do the enemy_ Cersei thought.

Once she was done for the day, the Queen decided to visit an old 'friend', one she hadn't seen in a while. Cersei smirked evilly as her and The Mountain descended the stairs to the dungeons. Cersei frowned as she remembered her months in the dungeons below the Red Keep.

Other memories of the black cells formed in her head as she walked further into the dungeons. Cersei pitied Ned Stark for a moment as his honour got himself killed. _No, it was my son_ Cersei thought. Even though Cersei loved Joff, she knew how stupid it was to kill the Warden of the North. He was far more useful alive than dead. _Then again, he sired that whore. He deserved everything he got._ Thoughts of Ned Stark caused Cersei to think of his bastard son, Jon Snow. 'The King in the North' she scoffed quietly. _The Bolton's deserved to die if they couldn't defend themselves against a bunch of savages._ As they continued to walk, Cersei thought more about what she knew of Jon Snow and if she were being honest, it wasn't much. She had seen the boy at Winterfell but paid hardly any attention to him. _All I can remember was that he seemed to be the brooding type. Understandable considering, he was a bastard and treated like one by Lady Stark._

Then Cersei remembered how Sansa once spoke of Jon Snow with such disdain just like her mother. A wicked smile appeared on Cersei's face. _Perhaps I can use this. Perhaps the feeling is mutual and I can tear Jon Snow and the whore Sansa Stark apart through their dislike for one another._

* * *

Cersei and the Mountain arrived at their destination and it caused Cersei to smile. The Mountain opened the door for her and they both walked into the dark room. The Mountain held a torch so that Cersei could see the state of her prisoner. 'You look well, Septa' Cersei said sarcastically.

Septa Unella squinted as her eyes got used to the light. The cell she was in was filthy and she was covered in dirt and grime. She had been left in the black cells for months in the most dehumanising conditions throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Cersei made sure she was fed in order to make sure she wouldn't die. _Death would be too kind for her._

Cersei motioned for The Mountain to lift up the Septa. She couldn't stand on her own two feet and it was The Mountain's strength that kept her upright. Cersei would've grabbed her neck but she didn't want to have her skin touching filth.

'Ser Gregor' Cersei ordered, with her monster knowing exactly what he had to do. The Mountain punched her in the gut which caused the Septa to collapse to the floor as she coughed up blood. The Mountain, who had brought a bucket a water with him, dragged the Septa towards the bucket.

'It looks like you need a clean, Septa' Cersei said wickedly.

The Mountain submerged her head into the water and held it their firmly as the Septa tried to escape. She struggled and her arms flayed about until the little strength she had left her body. When this happened, The Mountain lifted her head out of the water and Septa Unella gasped for air.

'That was pathetic' Cersei said with manic glee. 'Ser Gregor again'

As he pushed her back down into the water, the Septa screamed, begging for mercy. Cersei raised her hand to stop The Mountain. 'You wish for mercy?' Cersei said innocently and the Septa was crying as she nodded. 'Shame, Shame, Shame' Cersei said as she laughed and left the cell. As she left she heard more screams and it brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Tyrion and Varys were discussing the state of the Seven Kingdoms as the two remaining Targaryens fought at the Goldroad. Tyrion was worried for his Queen. They couldn't afford to lose her but for Jon to also go was beyond foolish. _Without the two of them, we are nothing and my sister's tyranny will continue._ His worry was clear to see to Varys.

'You worry too much, my friend. They will both return' Varys said.

'It's times like these where I appreciate that I drink a lot and because of that I have a high tolerance for alcohol. If I didn't then I would surely be drunk by now' he said as he downed another goblet of wine. Dragonstone felt slightly empty without the presence of the Queen. Tyrion was not the only one to notice and whilst she would most likely be back later in the day, some of the men and women were lost without their Queen.

With Drogon away with Daenerys and Jon, Dragonstone seemed far quieter. The largest of the dragons was also the loudest and the most brash. Although the smallfolk have gotten used to Daenerys' three dragons, they seemed slightly more relaxed with the most dangerous dragon away.

Varys had spent the day receiving information from his little birds. Tyrion was astounded how the eunuch still managed to have the loyalty of his little birds after all this time away from Westeros. So, here they were inside of the main castle in order to discuss the realm.

'What have you got for the Hand of the Queen?' Tyrion asked.

'The Riverlands are still controlled by the Lannisters. The Frey's were slaughtered but the Riverlands remain loyal to the Lannisters but not out of choice' Varys began.

'Great' Tyrion said sarcastically as he filled his goblet full of wine. 'What else?'

'Cersei is gaining more support as word spreads of the foreign invader. People hear the word Dothraki and immediately side with Cersei. She has more support than we thought. I believe we will require the help from the North'.

'What are the chances that the North will rally around a Targaryen?' Tyrion said dejectedly knowing the North would never follow Daenerys after what her father did to Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark.

'They already have' Varys responded.

'They think Jon Snow is Ned Stark's bastard, they know not of his true parentage' Tyrion argued.

'You are mistaken, my friend. One of my birds recently informed that Jon told the Lord and Ladies of the North the truth'.

Tyrion took a large sip of wine and then said 'And they still follow him? How?'

'Sansa Stark and Lyanna Mormont are persuasive ladies. He has the backing of the North even as a Targaryen. The North hasn't forgotten how he led them against Ramsey Bolton'.

Tyrion thought of Sansa for a moment. He had always tried to be kind to her and never forced her to do anything with him. She was a weak girl when he knew her but he knew she had the potential for so much more. _She's smart, very smart._ 'Jon is lucky to have a sister…cousin like her' Tyrion replied.

'She makes a fine Lady of Winterfell, or so I have heard' Varys said. 'Now onto a more concerning topic. The King in the North brought up an important issue just before he left. Dorne has no love for us anymore'.

'They wouldn't side with Cersei. They will never do that' Tyrion disputed.

'I doubt they would. However, the Princess of Dorne's cousins are dead because of us. She may not hold the same love she once had for them after they killed her father but the fact is we took away three members of her family. Arianne Martell is gathering her army. I do not know which side she will choose' Varys said. It bothered him not knowing something and he would have to make sure his little birds find out as soon as possible.

* * *

The door was left slightly open and neither had bothered closing it as what they were discussing wasn't a secret. However, what they were not expecting was for Jon's red dragon to fly into the room. Rhaenys flew high in the room, scaring the shit out of Tyrion and Varys. Whilst Tyrion had gotten used to Daenerys' dragons, mainly Viserion, he had never been alone with Jon's dragon. He didn't know if she was more like Viserion or Drogon. _If she is like Drogon, then Varys and I should get the fuck out of here._

The red dragon flew quickly around the room, with puffs of smoke coming out of her mouth occasionally. Missandei huffed as she entered the room. 'Sorry, my lords. The young dragon is very active' she said to the two men. ' _Rhaenys, let's go'_ Missandei said in High Valyrian. The red dragon snarled at the young woman. _'if you come with me, I'll give you lots of food and let you play with your family'_ Missandei had figured out bribery worked well with Rhaenys and once again she was proven right as the dragon and Missandei left the room. Both Tyrion and Varys visibly relaxed when Rhaenys left the room.

* * *

This wasn't how Tyrion expected Daenerys' conquest to go. _Three Dragons, an army of Unsullied and Dothraki. You'd think the conquest would be go slightly better than it has so far. And then there's the small fact that there's another Targaryen and our Queen has fallen madly in love with said Targaryen._ Tyrion finished the rest of the wine that was in his goblet before filling the goblet up once again. 'Perhaps Jon or Aegon or whatever the fuck his name is, is the best hope for an alliance with Dorne'.

'Yes, he most certainly is' Varys responded. _But what will Princess Arianne demand in return?_ He wondered.

* * *

Samwell Tarly realised that the Citadel was shit. The work he had to do was tedious and repetitive and nothing he had done so far got him any closer to helping Jon at the Wall. He had read numerous books and so far, nothing had yielded any results. The Maesters didn't believe him about the Long Night and they only allowed him to stay because he told them the Lord Commander had ordered him to learn at the Citadel in order to become the new Maester at The Wall.

The most useful thing Sam had done since arriving at the Citadel was treat Ser Jorah Mormont. Sam smiled at the memory as he had truly saved a life and he felt like he owed the Old Bear for everything he had done for Sam, so by saving his son, he felt like he had paid a debt to him.

Ser Jorah left a few weeks ago, saying he had to return to the Dragon Queen, who he was pledged to. Sam enjoyed the company of the older man as they could share stories of Jeor Mormont but now he felt alone in the Citadel. The nights were easier as he spent them with Gilly and Little Sam but the days were long and tiring. _At least I will bring a Valyrian steel sword back with me to the wall. My time down in the South hasn't been completely useless._

* * *

The winds were blowing hard and the sky was dark. The sun didn't come out anymore and Winter had come. Snow covered the surrounding landscape. The town was bursting with life which was rare in north of the Wall. There were free folk of all ages; children, adults and the old. They were rebuilding their lives after Mance Rayder's failed attempt to storm the Wall. It had been a difficult few years for the Free Folk but they were recovering and were beginning to thrive.

A white mist quickly approached the village and the white winds stopped blowing, The Free Folk were used to the cold but this was a new level of cold. There was silence throughout the town as the mist approached.

The white mist disappeared and suddenly thousands of wights were invading the town. The Free Folk grabbed their weapons and fought back but the numbers of the undead army were too great. It would be a matter of time before the community were a part of the army of the dead.

The battle lasted a matter of minutes. The Night King stood atop a large hill, on his undead horse. His had a neutral expression as he added more to his army. He only had a quarter of his army with him and a few of his general's. The rest were elsewhere. He noticed something in the distance and he commanded his army to stop. He rode down the snowy hill and approached the town. The army moved to the side to allow their King through, Men, women, children, giants, wolves, bears and many other creatures moved aside for the Night King and his White Walker's.

The Free Folk had been decimated and at least a thousand-lay dead on the ground. The Night King surveyed the destruction his army caused as he walked towards the remaining Free Folk. The fear was present on their faces and the Night King never tired at seeing the fear in the hearts of men. A brave man ran towards the Night King swinging his axe towards the Night King. With a quickness that was unexpected, the Night King swayed out of the way and swung his ice blade at his axe. The axe shattered into a million pieces. The Night King didn't give the man a chance to feel even more fear as he simply decapitated him with his ice blade.

He picked up the severed head as he approached the remaining 10 Free Folk. He threw the severed at the feet of a woman holding her new-born baby. The others stepped back away from the mother and the baby. The Night's King approach was slow but eventually he was stood right in front of the mother, who held her baby boy tightly. The Night's King icy blue eyes stared at the woman intently before it suddenly fell to the boy. He slowly inched his arms towards the boy, making it clear to the woman what he wanted. He picked the boy out of his mother's arms and stared into the child's brown eyes. He placed a finger on the boy's chubby cheek and his eyes instantly turned icy blue. The Night King handed the boy to one of his White Walker generals before turning his attention to the few remaining Free Folk in front of him.

He raised his arms and all those who perished in the battle, rose to their feet joining the army of the dead. His gaze was frightening and unwavering. After a few moments, the mist descended again and when it cleared, the 10-remaining free folk looked like they had seen a ghost and were left in complete silence as the army of the dead was gone.

* * *

 _ **So, I thought we'd check in with some other people across Westeros in this chapter. First chapter I've done with no Dany/Jon. Cersei has appeared scarcely so far so I wanted to change that in this chapter.**_

 _ **I think Tormund said most of the wildlings went to Hardhome but that means not all. So some are still about and the Night King is picking them off.**_

 _ **Sorry to everyone for the last chapter for getting all your hopes up that Dany and Jon were finally going to have sex only for Drogon to interrupt before they could. BUT, the next chapter will have no interruptions. I promise :)**_


	16. The Dragon and the Wolf

_**Warning! Jon and Daenerys have sex in this chapter so if that's not the sort of thing you want to read, stop reading this chapter when Jon and Dany return to Dragonstone. Thanks for all the support and kind reviews!**_

* * *

Jon and Dany stared into each other's eyes as Daenerys laid on top of Jon. They were both visibly frustrated that Drogon decided to return at the worst time. With a heavy sigh, Dany began to lift herself off of Jon's body but he held her waist to keep her pressed against him. 'Jon, what are…' Daenerys said but was silenced as Jon flipped their position so he was above her. She giggled as she felt his hot breath by her ear. He leaned down to kiss down her jaw and eventually found her lips in a slow kiss.

'We will continue this later' Jon promised as he got up. He held out his hand for Daenerys and she happily took it to help her off of the bed. Jon went to the other side of the tent and put on his tunic and armour. He slung his Dark Sister across his back and attached all of his other weapons before walking out hand in hand with Daenerys.

* * *

The couple casually walked onto Drogon's wing and then mounted him. The flapping of Drogon's wings as he ascended into the sky caused huge gusts of wind but luckily it didn't cause any damage to the Dothraki tents.

The strong winds, caused by Drogon, dried Jon's hair quite quickly but he kept having to brush it out of his eyes. He felt strong atop of a Dragon and he hadn't felt this strength in his life apart from when he has been on a battlefield.

The feeling of the one he loved in his arms was something Jon would never tire from. He kissed down her neck whilst he sat behind her. 'Jon…' Dany sighed happily. 'I hope we don't have to stay there long. The remaining Lannister army should bend the knee so hopefully we'll be back on Dragonstone tonight'. Dany turned her head so she was looking at him as she said, 'So tonight, you're finally going to fuck me'.

Jon smirked at her crudeness but didn't say anything. He just nodded slightly and then pressed his lips against hers.

'I saw the Kingslayer in the battle' Jon said, deciding to change the subject back the battle they just participated in.

Daenerys had turned her head forward again before Jon mentioned Jaime Lannister. Her eyebrows rose in surprise but she didn't turn back around so Jon could see. She looked over to where Jon was fighting during the battle but she didn't see the Kingslayer. _To be fair, I don't know what the Kingslayer looks like._ 'Do you think we captured him? Or even better killed him?' Dany asked.

'I'm not sure. I took my eyes off of him when they attacked me and then I didn't see him again. For Tyrion's sake, I hope he's alive. Not so much for the two of us though'.

'Hmm, I suppose you're right. Tyrion does seem to love his brother. But Tyrion must know that sooner or later, Jaime Lannister will pay for all of his crimes. Lannister's pay their debts after all and Jaime Lannister has debts owed to the two of us'.

* * *

From the distance, Jon and Daenerys could see that all of the Lannister and Tarly men had been gathered together by the Dothraki. There were still some dragon fire covering part of the landscape but most of it had gone out. The dark smoke filled the sky and for those who managed to escape the battle, it would be a reminder of the defeat they suffered that day as even miles away, the smoke could be seen. To all those who believed the Dragons to be extinct, they were all sadly mistaken on that day. Soon, news would spread like wildfire and the whole of Westeros would know that Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen is the Mother of Dragons and that House Targaryen has returned from the dead.

Drogon landed quite a bit away from Daenerys' army but they were beginning to march towards her with their prisoners. Jon looked towards the prisoners but couldn't see the man he was searching for. 'Jaime Lannister isn't there' Jon told Daenerys.

'We'll get him next time if he isn't already dead' Daenerys promised.

A few minutes later, the Dothraki arrived with Ghost in tow. Jon walked towards his direwolf and Daenerys followed. The white wolf ran towards his master and the wolf was so large, Jon didn't even have to bend down to scratch Ghost behind his ear. 'We need to clean you, boy' Jon said as he rubbed Ghost's fur which was covered in enemy blood.

Daenerys also placed one hand in Ghost's fur and Ghost licked her hand affectionately in return. 'You did amazing, Ghost!' Dany beamed.

'I told them not to underestimate Ghost' Jon said to Dany before looking towards the Dothraki horde. 'I think they now know what my wolf can do'.

Dany also looked at her Dothraki and could see the awe and also fear in them. It was the same expression they have for Daenerys' dragons. 'You're such a good boy' Dany cooed. Ghost turned into a little pup again in front of Dany and began licking her face. Dany laughed, allowing herself a few moments where she didn't act like a Queen in front of her people.

'He loves you' Jon stated and gave her a bright smile.

'It seems like you're not the only wolf to love me' Dany replied. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. _In fact, I've never felt this happy._ Yes, she was happy when she arrived at Dragonstone but it couldn't compare to this moment. It was her, Jon, Ghost and Drogon and to Daenerys, it felt like she finally had a proper family.

 _If only I could give Jon a real family_ she thought sadly. _No Dany! You finally have the one man you've needed all your life. Don't throw it away._ Daenerys knew she should tell Jon that she is barren. In one of their talks weeks ago, Dany had explained how the dragons came to life but she never told him of the prophecy that maegi told her. _Jon himself said that growing up as a bastard, he would never have a child but now that he's a Targaryen king_ , s _urely he would want a child? The one thing I wish I could give him and the one thing I most likely cannot give him._ Dany's moonblood had returned after years and she hoped that it meant she could get pregnant. _It never happened with Daario, thank the gods but if the gods exist, please give me a child with my Jon._ Daenerys knew it was still early in their relationship but she just knew that Jon was the one for her and she'd known it for a while.

'Daenerys' Jon said but got no reply. 'Daenerys, my love' he said affectionately as he touched her elbow. She turned her head towards him with a smile. 'Are you okay? You seemed far away'.

'Do not worry, my dragonwolf. I was just lost in my thoughts for a moment' Dany said. 'Now let's begin'.

* * *

The prisoners were brought in front of Daenerys and Jon. Drogon sat behind them whilst Ghost sat in front of the royal couple. The majority of the prisoners were Lannister but there was a few Tarly's. They surveyed the prisoners and they both saw a bunch of scared soldiers.

'Bend the knee to us. Swear fealty to us and we shall spare your lives. We will protect you from our enemies' Daenerys said in what Jon called, her 'Queen voice'. Many of the soldiers glanced at each other and then at the Targaryen Queen and the King in the North. Almost every soldier kneeled down and swore fealty to both Daenerys and Jon.

One man in particular caught Jon's attention. He had the look of a Lannister and a sneer to match. Jon recognised what Lannister's looked like after seeing the Kingslayer, Cersei Lannister and her children. The man refused to kneel to both Jon and Daenerys and held his head up high despite the fear he undoubtedly had. 'My lord, bend the knee and I give you my word that no harm shall befall you' Daenerys said.

The hatred was clear on his face. He despised both Daenerys and Jon. 'And why would I do that? The word of the Mad King's daughter and a fucking bastard?' Jon sighed whilst Daenerys tried to contain her anger that this man just called Jon a bastard. 'I, Ser Daven Lannister would never swear fealty to the two of you. You're a foreign whore who has no claim whilst you are a northern bastard' he said, looking from Daenerys to Jon.

'We descend from the line of Kings whilst you…you are nothing' Daenerys mocked.

Ghost growled as he bared his teeth to Ser Daven Lannister. He began walking towards him, making his intentions very clear with every step. 'Ghost, stop' Jon commanded and the direwolf paused a few feet away from the knight. 'I would advise you hold your tongue, Ser. A dragon isn't known for being patient or forgiving and a wolf…a wolf does as it pleases'.

'I was there, bastard. I was there when the plan was put in place to slaughter House Stark' Ser Devan Lannister said with a sinister grin. Jon's hands clenched into a fist whilst he gritted his teeth. The anger was raging inside of him and was close to being unleashed. _How dare he speak of my family like that. The Lannister's have no honour._ He took a threatening step towards the older man but Daenerys placed her arm in his to hold him back. Jon relented and when the Lannister saw Jon step back, his grin widened. _What is wrong with this family? I could kill him right now, yet he laughs?_

'It was a fine day. We were all smiling and laughing when Tywin told us the news. King Joffrey mocked your sister for weeks. It was all very amusing. And the way the Frey's sowed the head of your brothers direwolf onto his body. The Frey's are quite useless but in this instance, they did a good job, don't you think?' Jon and Daenerys were seething and their anger was almost palpable. Drogon reacted to his mother's anger by roaring loudly and moving his large head so it was looking directly at the Lannister. 'And to you, Dragon whore. Another great plan by my lord, Tywin Lannister when he ordered that Elia Martell was to be killed. The Mountain and Tywin's men destroyed her children so badly that no-one even recognised them anymore. It's a shame, I'm sure the girl would've grown up to be a beauty. She would've made a nice dornish whore for me and the rest of us Lannister's'.

Jon's breaths became ragged as he first heard of this man's involvement in the Red Wedding and then, it became worse when he talked about Elia Martell and her children and especially the way he talked about them. The way he spoke about his sister, Rhaenys was the last straw and Jon snapped. Daenerys saw the fire in his eyes and she'd the same fire in her own eyes before when she had looked in a mirror and it was the same fire she had at this very moment. 'GHOST, RIP OUT HIS THROAT!' Jon shouted. Ghost ran towards the Lannister with immense pace and before Daven Lannister could move a muscle, Ghost had ripped out his throat before returning to Jon and Daenerys' side with blood dripping from his jaw. Daven Lannister reached for his throat as he choked on his own blood. His blood was painting the dirt a crimson red.

'Daenerys' Jon said with a stern voice. Dany knew exactly what he asked of her and she was more than willing to do as he asked after listening to the Lannister scum talk.

'Drogon, DRACARYS!' Dany yelled.

The black dragon spat fire into Ser Daven Lannister. He couldn't scream as Ghost ripped out his throat but everyone knew he was suffering a most painful death. After a few seconds, he turned into ash that was blown away by the wind. Everyone who was still standing kneeled to the King and Queen except two men.

 _Another two stubborn men_ Dany thought exasperatedly.

'Step forward, my lords' Daenerys commanded. The older man and younger one stepped forward. The older man didn't look like the type to be intimidated but Daenerys was not unnerved. 'You will not kneel?'

'I already have a Queen. Say what you want about Queen Cersei but she was born in Westeros, she's lived here her entire life. You on the other hand are a foreign invader, who was no ties to this land. You are not my Queen'.

'You will not trade your honour for your life? I respect that' Dany said. She looked towards one of her Dothraki and gave him a small nod.

Jon interrupted before anything could happen. 'What is your name, my lord?'

'Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill and this is my son and heir, Dickon' Tarly responded gruffly.

Jon face twitched slightly but he didn't let his emotions cloud his judgement, no matter how much he wanted to punch the man in the face for all he did to Sam. 'You say Queen Daenerys has no ties to this land?' Jon said rhetorically and Dany gave him a quizzical look. _Trust me, please_ Jon tried to say with his facial expression and Daenerys seemed to understand as she gave him a nod. 'But what about me? House Tyrell is sworn to House Targaryen and as the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, you owe me your fealty. Bend the knee to us'.

'You are no dragon. I will not bend the knee to you' Tarly said defiantly.

Jon leaned in and whispered in Daenerys' ear. 'I know what you wish to do and believe me, if there's one man who deserves Drogon's fire, it's this one. However, he's a great commander and we need him for the War in the North'.

'Are you sure?' Dany whispered back and Jon nodded. ' _Take all of them as prisoners. Make sure they are fed and they are not to be harmed'_ Daenerys ordered in the harsh tongue that was Dothraki. The Dothraki gathered the men and took them as prisoners back to the camp.

'Thank you. It means a lot that you trust me like how I trust you' Jon said.

'Always' Dany responded adamantly and then flashed him a loving smile.

* * *

Ghost padded up to Drogon, who had lowered his wing, and climbed onto the Dragon. Daenerys and Jon did the same and both sat down on Drogon. The sun was setting and before long it would be dark. Drogon flew fast towards Dragonstone and they didn't stop like they did on the way to the battle. Drogon knew what Daenerys and Jon had in mind and they both needed to get back to Dragonstone as soon as possible.

Daenerys was buzzing with excitement. She had never felt this way before for anyone and she knew she needed him and she needed him right now. Daenerys knew that Jon felt the same way. His kisses inside of her tent proved it and this time there would be no interruption. Jon seemed to sense her anticipation, so he held her tighter and brought her flush against his body. His beard scratched against her soft cheek but it was an enjoyable sensation. Dany was laughing and it was then Jon realised. 'Dany, are you ticklish?'

She just nodded as she was laughing. At the height they were flying, Jon didn't try to tickle her, in case she squirmed and accidentally fell off. Instead, he kissed her on the neck, all the way up to her jaw and then gave on last kiss to her cheek. 'We should be close now' Jon said. A few minutes later, and they could see the light coming from the castle, although the rest of the island was now covered in darkness. Drogon allowed them to get off of him relatively close to the castle before flying off to rest after sustaining a small injury in the battle. Ghost also ran off but Jon knew he always came back so he wasn't worried about him especially when he had other things on his mind.

The Unsullied guards bowed to their returning Queen as she and Jon entered the castle. It was quite late at night and apart from the guards, the rest of the castle would've retired for the evening. Daenerys was practically running towards her chambers and was dragging Jon along with her. She dismissed the guards outside of her room and told them to stand guard at the end of the hallway.

* * *

They entered her chamber and Dany led him to an adjoining room, which was her bedroom. Daenerys pulled him inside of the room and closed her door. As soon as door was closed, her lips were on his and her arms were around his neck. Jon opened his mouth and deepened the kiss which caused Dany to moan against his mouth. She bit down lightly on his lower lip and loved the response it elicited from Jon. Jon brought her closer to him as one hand threaded through her hair whilst the other was on her hip.

Daenerys began removing his weapons without breaking the kiss. She removed a few knives and daggers until the only weapon that Jon had left was Dark Sister. They both pulled away and were panting hard. Their lips were already slightly swollen from their kisses. Daenerys gently brought Dark Sister over Jon's head and placed it on the ground. She then began unfastening his armour whilst she kissed up his neck to his jaw. His heavy steel plate, that had two snarling direwolves engraved on it, dropped to the ground with a clang. She then lifted up his tunic and removed it too. The angry red scars saddened Daenerys but there would be a time to ask him about them but right now was not the time. She bent down slightly and kissed the scar that was lowest on his abdomen first, before rising and kissing each scar that was further up.

Daenerys felt Jon shiver at her touch and she grinned as she caressed the scar over his heart. She kissed that particular scar over and over again until Jon lifted her by her arms and reconnected his lips to hers. It was Jon's turn to undress her but he couldn't think properly as all he could think about was Daenerys' plump pink lips on his. Jon somehow managed unfasten her steel plates and with her help, he lifted the steel ring mail up over her head. Her upper body was bare just like Jon's and he stared at her, full of desire.

Daenerys blushed at the look Jon was giving her. From the look in his eyes and the way she was feeling, this wouldn't be gentle and passionate. _There's plenty of time for that in the future. Tonight, will be hard and animalistic._

Jon grabbed one of Dany's breasts whilst he lowered his head and sucked the nipple of the other. He licked the sensitive skin there and it caused Dany to whimper. Once he felt he had given enough attention to one of her breasts, Jon switched his attention to other. His hand fit her breasts perfectly. They weren't too big and they weren't too small. _They're perfect,_ Jon thought as he squeezed them. 'Jon!' Dany gasped in pleasure. 'I need you, Jon. I need you so bad' Dany said through ragged breaths as Jon continued to lick, suck and lightly bite both of her breasts. 'You have…You have no idea how long I've wanted you'.

Jon let out a deep breath as he straightened his back. His hands travelled down her back and his touch ignited a fire within her. _How can he make me feel this way with just the slightest of touches?_ Dany wondered. She felt pure happiness that Jon was all hers and she was his. His hands came to rest on her ass. 'I know exactly how long you've wanted me. It's the same amount of time that I've desired you' he said whispered as he squeezed her ass.

'Jon, fuck me!' Dany shouted as she felt the hardness of his cock, even through his breeches, against her stomach. 'Please'. Dany wasn't one to beg. Ever. _A dragon does not beg._ But for Jon, who was also a dragon, Daenerys was willing to make an exception to the rule.

Jon brought Daenerys' hands to his breeches and allowed her to unlace them. Neither of them broke eye contact. _Love comes in at the eyes._ She helped him out of his boots, breeches and small clothes and gasped as she saw his naked body. _It's perfect_ she thought. _Very muscular._ Her eyes lowered to his manhood and it stood hard and erect. Daenerys was practically drooling as she stared at his body. She then stroked his cock with both of her soft hands. _Very impressive indeed._ She grinned as she stroked his very impressive cock faster. _My love, my other half_ Dany mentally said as she saw the look of love in her man's 's eyes closed as he felt Daenerys' soft, warm hands on his manhood. It felt amazing but he knew what Daenerys wanted and he wanted it too. 'Take off the rest of your clothes' he said huskily.

Daenerys removed the rest of her clothes as quickly as humanly possible. They were both stark naked and to each other, they had never seen anyone as beautiful. _There'll be time to admire each other_ both thought at the same time. 'I need you inside me right now, my love' Dany said as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and licked his earlobe.

One of Jon's hand went back to Daenerys' ass whilst the other moved to her cunt. _She's wet, so very wet for me._ Seeing that she was ready for him, Jon lifted Dany in the air by gripping her thighs. Dany wrapped her legs around Jon's waist. He turned them around and pushed her against the door. Dany made sure he wasn't hurting himself with the bandage covering his forearm but he made it clear it wasn't bothering him. 'You ready?' Jon asked.

Dany thought it was sweet but unnecessary. 'Get inside of me' she ordered.

Jon was more than happy to comply with her request and he sheathed himself inside of her searing hot cunt to the hilt. Dany moaned in contentment at finally having Jon inside of her. Daenerys was excited by the look Jon was giving her but also frustrated that he wasn't moving. She kissed him deeply before pulling back and saying 'move'.

Jon's fingertips lightly grazed the back of the thighs. One hand remained firmly under her thigh, holding her up against the door whilst the other moved to her dripping sex. He began rubbing circles on her clit, causing a loud moan to come out of her mouth. He grinned at her and he was loving the effect he had on her. He thrusted deep inside of her and set a fast pace.

Jon's mouth was on her neck as he continued to fuck her at a rapid pace. It was as Dany predicted, their sex was animalistic on this night as they both had desired the other for so long. Dany pushed her hips towards Jon's and met him thrust for thrust. Dany hadn't had pleasure like this before, to be fucking the one who she truly loved and her moans and screams proved how much she was enjoying Jon being inside of her.

Daenerys held onto Jon's muscular biceps as he continued to pound her wet cunt. 'Oh…Oh my god! Don't stop' Dany moaned before biting down on his shoulder in order to not scream. Jon, encouraged by her loud moans and screams, thrust into her faster and harder. 'Shit, Jon! Oh god…You're so deep. It feels so…so good' Dany said whilst breathing heavily.

One of her hands threaded through his curly dark hair whilst the other dug into his back so hard that Dany knew there would be bruises in the morning. Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat as the effects of their activities caught up to the two of them. The slapping of skin on skin reverberated around the room as well as Daenerys moans and Jon's low growls.

Dany whimpered as he pressed kisses on her throat as the pleasure was beginning to get too much for her. She was so close to her release and Jon recognised it. Jon started to furiously rub her clit and Dany began to shake violently. Her breathing had become ragged as she gasped for air. 'Jon… I'm going to…' Dany mumbled before her cunt clamped down on Jon's cock. Dany arched her back and was overcome with the sensations that Jon was giving her. Dany felt wave after wave of pleasure ripple through her entire body and she screamed his name so loud, that Jon thought that the whole island could hear her but she no longer cared if anyone heard the two of them fucking.

When she came down from her mind-blowing orgasm, she fell into Jon's arms unable to hold herself up against the door. _Never have I ever experienced anything like that. This must be what a dragon feels like. Not just a dragon…A wolf. My dragonwolf._ She had a simple braid for the entire day and Jon must have loosened it at some point because her damp silver hair covered both of their faces and his chest. 'That was amazing' Dany chuckled.

'We're not done yet' Jon growled quietly. It was at this point that Dany noticed not only was Jon still hard inside of her, but he had yet to spill his seed yet. _I was right about his stamina_ she thought wickedly. Dany kissed Jon roughly and bit down on his lip as he walked them towards her large bed. He slapped one ass cheek and Dany squealed in delight.

Jon lowered Daenerys to the bed and then climbed on top of her. He placed both of his hands on her cheeks and was looking at her longingly. He lowered his lips to hers and their tongues collided. Dany placed both of her hands on Jon's ass and pushed him firmly against her. She could feel his erect cock against her stomach. She hooked on leg around his calf and rubbed her cunt against him. She was sure she was covering him in her wet juices and on cue, Jon let out a groan. 'Fuck! Seven hells Daenerys' Jon mumbled.

Dany expertly flipped them over so she was on top of Jon. She had a wide grin at Jon's surprised facial expression. She grabbed both of Jon's hands and placed them on her breasts. He squeezed them and Dany threw her head back. 'Yes! Just like that' she moaned. Dany began to grind her hips against Jon and Jon growled because he wanted to be inside of her.

Jon sat up and licked Dany's breasts whilst she continued to rub her cunt against his cock. His cock was already covered in her juices and more of her arousal was evident on her thighs. Daenerys pushed Jon with both of her hands down onto the bed signalling to him that she was in control now. She leaned over him and whispered in his ear. 'You're about experience what it's like to be ridden by a dragon'.

Daenerys guided his cock into her with one of her soft hands. Jon sighed as his cock was once again engulfed by Daenerys. Her cunt was so hot that Jon thought it was scalding. It was wonderful for him as he was a dragon. _Only a dragon can be like this._ Dany rose up and slammed down onto his cock over and over again at a furious pace and it felt amazing. 'Fuck! That feels so good Dany' he exclaimed. Dany was kissing, licking and biting his throat and Jon knew there would be a mark there in the morning just like he had left a mark on her throat.

Jon felt his cock twitch inside of her and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. 'Dany, I'm close' he breathed. Dany pulled her head back and they both stared at one another. Her pace quickened even further and Jon thrusted upwards, meeting her halfway.

'I want all of you, Jon! Give me your seed'. They both fucked each other as fast and as hard as they could, with their skin slapping together getting ever louder. Jon saw her back arch slightly and her moans get louder. He knew she was close too, so he lowered his hand to her clit and rubbed it in circles as quickly as he could. 'JON!' Dany screamed again as she peaked for the second time that night. Jon spilled his seed deep inside of her as they both climaxed together.

Dany slumped against Jon's chest as both of them breathed heavily. Jon wrapped his arms around her and brought the furs up in order to cover their bodies. Dany head rested on his chest. 'I love you, Jon' she slurred as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Jon pushed away some of her damp silver hair so that her face was visible. 'Love you too' Jon whispered, kissing her forehead before he too quickly fell asleep with Daenerys in his arms.


	17. Feelings

Sansa walked through the snowy courtyard of Winterfell. She was enjoying the responsibility of being the Lady of Winterfell. Sansa felt like she was born to do it. _Perhaps I was not born to be the Lady of Winterfell, but I was born to be a Lady nonetheless._ Sansa had changed so much over the years but she knew that the one thing that hadn't changed was the fact that she was a true Lady. She may not be the type of Lady that believes in Princes and Knights anymore but she was now a stronger type of Lady; a Lady who knew how to play the game.

Sansa realised very quickly that Petyr Baelish wasn't one to be deterred in his pursuit for the Iron Throne. He was adamant that Sansa would be his Queen. Sansa couldn't quite believe that he thought she would go against her brother. _Yes, brother. Not half-brother. Not cousin. Jon is my brother._ When Jon was named the King in the North, Littlefinger made it clear to Sansa that it should've been her to be named the Queen in the North. She was the eldest remaining trueborn child of Lord Eddard Stark and he constantly pointed out the bastard had no right to Winterfell and the North. _Oh, how very wrong you were. He's the King of every kingdom._

Littlefinger was trying to put Sansa at odds with Jon but Sansa had no intention of betraying Jon. _Jon was all I had left at the time. We've been through so much. I would never betray him._ A treacherous part of Sansa did resent the fact she wasn't made the Queen in the North but she would never have acted on it.

When Jon's parentage was revealed, Sansa was undoubtedly shocked just like Jon but it didn't change how she saw him. The small part of her that wished to be Queen in the North disappeared when Bran revealed that Jon was the heir to the Iron Throne. Everything was Jon's by right and whilst he was away, Sansa vowed to be the best possible Lady of Winterfell that she could be.

Jon trusted her with North. He trusted her with _their_ home. And he trusted her to destroy the man who made her life a living nightmare. _And destroy him is exactly what I am going to do._

Sansa walked further until she found the two people she was searching for. Arya was sparring with Brienne and although Sansa didn't know much about fighting, she knew enough to know that Arya was holding her own against her intimidating opponent. When Sansa caught Brienne's eye, the tall woman stopped her fight with Arya and turned towards Sansa.

'Arya, may I have a word?'

* * *

Daenerys woke up very early the next day before Jon. The sun wasn't even out yet but she couldn't sleep because she wanted to have more fun with Jon. Her head was buried into his neck and as she laid beside him. Both of their arms were wrapped around each other. Dany just laid beside Jon for a few moments, enjoying the sight of a sleeping Jon. She faintly traced the scar over his heart and it caused Jon to stir slightly in his sleep. Covering the scar over his heart with her hand, Dany kissed his lips lightly before resting her head on his shoulder.

Daenerys was finally happy. _More than happy_ she thought. She had never felt like this in her life and she knew this is what love must feel like. She felt nothing for Daario and now she was slightly worried that he would one day return and try to 'reclaim her'. _As if I am prize to be won,_ she thought in disgust. Of course, Daenerys would never let that happen and she would feed him to her dragons or let Ghost rip out his throat if he tried anything stupid with her but she did wonder how Jon would react if he ever came face to face with the sell sword. Dany knew how she would react if she ever met a former lover of Jon's and it wouldn't be a pretty sight so she made a mental note of making sure that Daario never came to Westeros.

Whilst Daenerys did believe she may have grown to love or at the very least care for Drogo, it wasn't what she had with Jon. _Nowhere near close to what I have with Jon._ It was their child that made Daenerys care for Drogo but she never overlooked the man he was. _He was a rapist and a savage._

Her Jon was everything she ever wanted even though she didn't even know she needed it. Daenerys felt like she was alone and would rule alone for years until the handsome Northerner walked into her throne room and made wild proclamations. Her dragons knew straightaway who Jon was and her heart melted knowing her children accepted Jon. _They recognise it just like we both do now. We love each other._ However, it wasn't just his good-looks that attracted her. His actions throughout the entire time he'd been on Dragonstone proved to her that he was the one for her. _He's kind, just and caring._ He had none of the Targaryen madness. Together, Dany knew that they made each other stronger. Jon kept her fiery persona in check whilst she made him a better ruler.

Dany also saw that deep down, there was a part of Jon that was just like her. _Pure fire._ She saw it in his eyes when he ordered Ghost to rip out the Lannister man's throat. He had the Targaryen fire inside of him and when one of his family were insulted or harmed, he would unleash it and no gods would keep them safe from Jon's wrath. _It was the same with Ramsey Bolton. I almost feel sorry for the one who would hurt the two of us because we will rain down fire with the likes that have never seen before. We are the Last Dragons and no-one will come between us._

* * *

Jon slowly opened his eyes and immediately saw the silver haired beauty next to him. She was staring at him lovingly and it almost made him blush. Daenerys was radiating heat and Jon hugged her closer to him. _I understand now why I was brought back. Daenerys and I will lead the realm to the Dawn. I need her and she needs me. I cannot live without her._ The thought scared Jon. He knew it was true. He could not go on without Daenerys Targaryen but he wouldn't lose her. He vowed to every god that the two of them would live and grow old together. _Enough of that,_ he told himself. _It's time Dany understood just how good I am with my tongue._

'Daenerys' Jon said with a tired voice. 'Who's the one staring now?' he said with a smirk as he thought about the memory when she caught him staring at her.

'I'm admiring the view. How can I not?' she responded.

He laughed before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a slow and passionate kiss. He rolled on top of her, never breaking the kiss. 'Jon…You're squashing me' Dany mumbled against his lips before kissing him again.

'Sorry'.

Jon sat up slightly and nudged her legs apart. He settled himself between her legs before he leaned down to capture her mouth again. Jon's hands cupped Daenerys' face whilst her hands clawed at his back. The kiss continued to be slow but the meaning was clear to the two of them. When they both eventually broke the kiss for air, they looked deeply in each other's eyes, never wanting for this moment to end.

Daenerys saw a glint in Jon's grey eyes and with the faded light in the room coming from the fire in the hearth, his eyes once again looked violet. _I wonder what would've happened if Jon had more Targaryen features. What would Lord Stark have done? Would I have grown up with Jon? Questions for another time. Right now, I want…I need to fuck my King._ He smirked wickedly at her before his eyes roamed her body. When his eyes met her gaze once again, his eyes were dilated and full of desire. _I imagine mine are the same._ She gulped heavily as he ran his hands over her body. _Just a single touch ignites a fire deep within me. Oh, how I love him._ He kissed the side of her neck, down to her throat which caused her to sigh happily. Her eyes fluttered closed as Jon's lips continued to kiss her skin.

'Jon' Dany moaned. 'You…inside me…now'.

Jon bit down on a particular sensitive part of her skin on her collarbone before licking it. 'Patience, my love' he said teasingly. He lowered his head towards her breasts and licked her nipple which made Daenerys yelp in surprise at the feel of his warm and wet tongue. She reached down for Jon's cock and stroked it a few times. She heard him whisper 'fuck' before Jon grabbed her hand and removed it from his cock. Daenerys opened her eyes and arched an eyebrow at him, questioning what he was doing. 'We'll get to that later. Now let me please you'.

Daenerys had a shocked expression. She had never had a lover who cared for her pleasure instead of his own. _Jon isn't just your lover,_ she told herself. _He's everything to me._ The corners of Jon's mouth turned upwards slightly as he took in her shocked expression. He lifted himself up and leaned over to capture her lips in a chaste kiss that was much more meaningful than it looked.

'Relax, my fiery dragon'. Dany instantly smiled at the nickname that he gave her. She lifted one hand to Jon's cheek and kissed him before she laid down on the bed, ready for everything that Jon would do to her.

Jon settled himself between her legs again, with his hard cock pressed against her cunt but never entering her. It created a wicked friction between them it made Daenerys roll her hips in order to increase it. Jon placed his hands on her hips to steady her movements before he leaned down and began kissing her breasts. His tongue swirled around her nipple before biting down on it lightly.

'Jon…don't stop' Dany rasped out between ragged breaths.

Jon continued to lick one of her breasts as he squeezed the other. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and it sent a bolt of pleasure through Dany's body. He sucked on the hardened nipple and Dany let out a small cry. Jon had a small smile on his face as he gave the other nipple the same affection. 'You really love my breasts' she said teasingly. Daenerys hands ran across Jon's shoulders, up to the nape of his head and held him in place to make sure he didn't stop giving her the pleasure she was enjoying so much.

'I love all of you' he replied, looking into her eyes so she could see the truth behind the words.

'I love all of you too' she said, placing her palm over his scarred heart.

Jon was now kissing each of her breasts as his hand slowly trailed down her body, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. His touch anywhere on her body got her all hot and bothered but it was especially apparent when his fingers got ever closer to her incredibly wet cunt. His fingers threaded through the small patch of silver hair before they reached her cunt. Jon pressed his fingers against the lips of her dripping sex before he plunged a single digit inside of her.

Daenerys jumped slightly but held onto Jon's shoulders as she felt one of Jon's fingers inside of her. 'Ah, Jon. That feels so good' she said and received a grin from him. His attention was still on her breasts whilst his finger slipped in and out of her cunt. Jon added another finger inside of her and it made her moan in delight as his fingers plunged in and out of her. 'Kiss me' Dany said through heavy breaths.

Jon lifted his head from her chest and leaned up to capture her lips. She immediately opened her mouth for him, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Dany moaned loudly into his mouth, loving having his mouth on hers. Jon continued to kiss her whilst he curled his fingers inside of her and hit the spot inside of her that caused her to cry out his name. When he stuck a third finger inside of her, the walls of her cunt tightened around Jon's fingers and Dany covered Jon's fingers with her juices. 'FUCK…JON!' Dany cried as she dug her nails into his back, holding onto him as hard as she possibly could.

 _This man will be the death of me,_ Dany thought as her body went limp. She looked up at Jon and saw that he was looking at her with a loving smile. She returned it and then lifted her hand so it rested on his cheek. His gaze turned from a loving one to one full of desire as he withdrew his fingers from her cunt and brought them to his mouth. Jon and Daenerys' eyes were fixated with each other as he put one of his fingers in his mouth and licked her juices off of it. Daenerys visibly gulped as Jon did the same with the other two fingers that were inside of her.

'You taste so good' he said to her and she felt like the temperature in the room just shot up. Daenerys was a dragon but she could feel the heat radiating off of Jon and she loved it. 'But I think I'm going to need another taste. A more thorough taste'. He kissed down her neck to her chest. As he kissed her navel, Daenerys' hands threaded through Jon's hair. His mouth got lower and lower until it was mere millimetres from Daenerys' cunt.

'Jon, what…?' Daenerys said before she gasped loudly as Jon's mouth was on her cunt. His hands pushed her thighs further apart, allowing him greater access to her cunt. Jon licked her between her folds and he got a sharp tug on his hair as a result. He grinned as he continued to lick and kiss her between her legs which resulted in Dany's whimpers becoming far more frequent. Jon looked up at her and saw that Daenerys' eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip in order to not scream.

'Daenerys, look at me' he said whilst lapping up all of her juices. Dany's eyes fluttered open and she saw Jon looking at her whilst his face was buried between her legs. She was so aroused. Daenerys had never had this sort of pleasure. _No-one has ever done this for me yet the man I love is doing it. I shouldn't be surprised by anything he does._ Their eyes remained locked with one another but every time Daenerys felt a sharp sensation, she pulled on his hair. _He is magnificent with that mouth of his._ A part of Daenerys felt jealousy knowing there was no way that this was Jon's first time doing this. Jon was far too skilled at using his tongue for Daenerys to be his first but she calmed herself down because she knew how Jon felt about her and from now on, she would be the only one to get to have Jon. _He's mine._

Dany wrapped one of her legs around Jon and pressed him harder against her soaked cunt. Jon pushed his tongue deep inside of her causing Daenerys to squeal in delight. With the leg that wasn't wrapped around Jon's head, Dany used her thigh to rub it against Jon's cock. The friction caused Jon to moan into her cunt and lick at her at a more rapid pace. Dany rubbed her thigh furiously against Jon's hard cock and she could see the effect she was having on him.

Jon stopped licking between her folds and sucked on her clit instead. The whole of Dany's body stilled as he sucked on it. Her breathing became ragged and Jon knew it was a matter of moments before she came. But before that could happen, Dany yanked on his hair and pulled him. Jon winced at the pain he felt but that pain was quickly replaced by the pleasure of having Daenerys' lips on his. She tasted herself on his tongue and moaned into his mouth. 'Get inside of me…please! I need you…inside of me' Dany panted into his ear.

'As my Queen commands' he whispered huskily into her ear. Jon lined his cock up to her cunt. He knew he wouldn't last that long this time as Dany had been rubbing his cock at a furious pace. However, he knew she was also on the edge and both of them needed their release. He slowly inserted his cock inside of her and once he was fully inside of her, he rested his head on her shoulder as he slowly thrusted into her. The feeling of her tight cunt on his hard cock was a sensation that Jon would never tire from. His thrusts were shallow at first and nothing like how it was earlier in the night. His thrusts got deeper and deeper as they both neared their climax.

He lifted his head and brought his head down so their noses were touching. Both Jon and Daenerys stared into each other's eyes. They found a sweet rhythm with Jon going in and out of her and Dany thrusting back against him. Every time Daenerys thrust back against Jon, Jon's cock got buried deep within her and she cried out his name like a mantra.

'Jon… Jon… Jon… Jon… Jon!' Dany gasped, shouting his name. She arched her back and cried out his name one more time, far more loudly than the others. Her walls tightened around Jon's cock and the rest of her body shook violently. Dany held onto Jon as tight as she possibly could as she screamed into his ear. With a couple more thrusts, Jon shot his seed inside of her with a groan. They stayed in the position they were in for a few moments. Jon was still inside of her and their faces were millimetres apart. They kissed once again before Jon laid down beside her and exhaustion caused the both of them to fall asleep again.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Jon and Dany continue to have fun. The pair go to see their dragons. And a certain knight becomes a permanent resident of the**_ ** _friend zone._**


	18. The Bear Returns

_The previous day:_

The ship arrived at the docks of Dragonstone. The middle-aged man looked up into the blue skies and saw two of his Queen's dragons flying around the castle. _I wonder where Drogon is._ The road back to Westeros had been a long and difficult one but he had managed it. He was ready to serve his Queen once again and perhaps finally he shall have her heart and her love.

He paid one of the locals for a horse and began riding towards the castle. Even from a distance, the castle was intimidating. It was intimidating but it was one that was made for a Dragon. The ride to the castle took well over an hour and as he got closer, he noticed that there were not that many Dothraki on the island. _Strange…most of the Queen's army is Dothraki._

He came to a stop at the bottom of the steps that led up to the castle. There were many Unsullied guarding the steps and he presumed the castle. Grey Worm was just about to ascend the steps when he noticed Ser Jorah Mormont. Grey Worm had just returned from Castertly Rock, leaving it in the control of some of the other Unsullied. The commander of the Unsullied was eager to return to Dragonstone so that he was reunited with Missandei and so that he could serve his Queen.

'Ser Jorah' Grey Worm said emotionlessly.

'Grey Worm' Jorah nodded to the leader of the Unsullied. Seeing a familiar face was a comfort to Jorah, who just a short time ago thought he was going to die from greyscale.

'This one go see Queen Daenerys. You will come?' Grey worm asked in his broken common tongue.

Ser Jorah nodded his head. He gave his horse to one of the Unsullied and followed Grey Worm up the many steps to the castle. The walk up the steps was a peaceful silence as Grey Worm wasn't a man of many words. The atmosphere on Dragonstone was vastly different to Essos. Jorah had missed Westeros but he only cared about serving his Queen. He went wherever his Queen went even if that meant she sent him away from her but he was thankful that it was finally time to return home.

When they reached the top of the steps, they walked up to the huge doors that was the entrance to the castle. The Unsullied that were guarding it opened the door for Jorah and Grey Worm. They were lead to the throne room by another one of the Unsullied, who was having a discussion with Grey Worm as they walked.

The doors to the throne room opened and the pair walked in. When Grey Worm spotted Missandei, he immediately moved over towards her and whilst he kept his emotions in check, Missandei was grinning widely. He envied the pair as he wished he could have that with the Khaleesi. Jorah's eyebrows furrowed as instead of seeing Daenerys Targaryen awaiting him, he saw Tyrion Lannister. On one side was Varys and on the other was Missandei and now Grey Worm.

'Mormont' Tyrion greeted his old companion. 'I trust that you have found a cure?'

'Her Grace ordered me to find a cure and return to her and return I have' Jorah said with a hint of irritation as he didn't like talking about the greyscale especially as he got it trying to save Tyrion. Tyrion nodded and looked genuinely pleased that Mormont had returned. 'So, where is the Queen? I didn't expect a Lannister to be sitting on the throne at Dragonstone',

'Her Grace is currently engaged in a battle. The war for the throne has begun, Ser Jorah and Her Grace is not one to sit by whilst her armies fight for her' Missandei said, coming to the defence of the little Lannister.

'I see' he said, pondering the next words to come out of his mouth. 'It seems dangerous to me. I…'

'We all said everything you're about to say, Mormont' Tyrion said. 'The Dragon within Her Grace isn't one to shy away from a battle'.

'Yes, but…'

'You have to trust that she will be protected in the battle. We all have done everything possible to make sure she will return unharmed' Missandei said with confidence.

 _Protected. Drogon will protect her. Her Khalasar will protect her._ As hard as it was to admit it, he knew that the man who shared the Khaleesi's bed would protect her. 'Daario will protect her' he said with a nod.

'Daario?' Tyrion said with a laugh. 'She left him in Meereen'. The relief was evident on Jorah's face and Tyrion would've laughed if not for the fact that he thought of Ser Jorah as a friend. 'She listened to my advice of leaving him behind as she would need to entertain marriage proposals to create alliances'.

Jorah was elated. He never liked Daario and knew that he didn't deserve the Queen. He saw her as a conquest and an achievement rather than a person. He wasn't too keen on her being in another marriage but at least she was away from Daario. 'How did Her Grace take it?'

Tyrion smirked as he drank some wine. 'It was easy for her to do as I suggested because as she told me, she felt nothing for him. It was quite amusing to see someone who was so infatuated with her, be put down'.

'I can imagine' Jorah smiled, not picking up on the fact Tyrion was also talking about him.

'Don't start getting your hopes up, Mormont'

Jorah frowned. 'What?'

'We all know how you feel about Daenerys' Tyrion said. Jorah opened his mouth to speak but the Hand of the Queen raised his hand to stop him. 'Don't deny it, Mormont. You may have always felt like there was always hope in the past because she never loved Daario. I'm afraid that the door is firmly shut now'.

'Stop speaking in riddles!' Jorah said, frustrated with the dwarf.

'Her Grace has fallen in love' Missandei said simply, putting the older man out of his misery.

There was a silence in the room as everyone waited for Ser Jorah to say something. Jorah knew Daenerys loved him. _Maybe not the way I want but she does love me. But now…now there's someone who she truly loves? How? How can anyone be good enough for Daenerys Targaryen?_

'Who?' Jorah asked, breaking the silence.

'The King in the North' Varys said with little emotion. He was still upset that he didn't figure out the truth about Jon Snow.

'The King in the North' Jorah repeated in a whisper. 'The North knows no King but the King in the North, whose name is Stark. The Queen see's Starks as the Usurpers dogs. There's no way she falls in love with a Stark'.

'Jon Snow is the King in the North. I tried to counsel her to not be so public with her emotions but she's smitten with Northerner.' Tyrion informed him.

'A bastard' Jorah scoffed. Jorah thought on the name for a few moments and then it clicked. 'Ned Stark's bastard?' he chuckled. 'She will eventually see him for the bastard that he is. The Queen deserves someone better than a Stark bastard'.

'And I suppose that someone is you?' Tyrion said with a smirk. 'Alas, whilst you could have had a point if Jon was merely a bastard because the southern Kingdoms wouldn't accept him, the fact is, he is a King'.

'A bastard King'.

'A trueborn King' Tyrion corrected. 'The son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark'.

It was as if Rhaenys was waiting for the perfect moment to enter because she did so when Ser Jorah was shell-shocked. When the Unsullied guarding the doors saw the red dragon, they opened the door for her so she could fly into the room as they didn't want to anger the fiery red dragon. Rhaenys flew towards and landed by the steps that led up to the throne that Tyrion was currently sitting on. She spat a small amount of fire in the air and screeched in Jorah's direction as she was instantly wary of the knight.

'The…The Queen has another dragon?' Jorah said in disbelief. _The red dragon reminds me so much of Drogon. It's just as aggressive as The Winged Shadow._

'No, my friend' Tyrion began and was quite amused by Jorah's confused expression. 'This dragon belongs to Jon Snow or if you wish to go by his real name, Aegon Targaryen'.

'Unbelievable' he muttered.

'So, you see Mormont, she has found the one thing she has desired above all else; family. There is nothing you can do. They're the same age, they're both monarchs, they have both seen unimaginable things and they both walked into a fire and walked out unburnt with a dragon' Tyrion said.

He motioned for Jorah to walk towards the steps and he did. Rhaenys eyed him and opened her mouth so Jorah could see the flames building up. Tyrion walked down the steps but stood where he was near eye to eye with Ser Jorah. He patted the knight's shoulder and said. 'If you love her, you'll let her be happy with the man she truly loves'. Tyrion started walking towards the door but stopped and looked back towards the knight. 'Come Mormont, let's get drunk'. Jorah smiled weakly at the dwarf but followed him nonetheless. _Getting drunk sounds like a good idea after everything I just heard. This was not the return to the Queen that I expected._

They walked down the halls towards Tyrion's chambers, where the very best wine was kept. 'I feel like I should warn you. Don't try to do anything stupid with Jon. Daenerys would never forgive you'.

'I wouldn't…'

'Not only does Jon have a dragon, he also has a direwolf the size of a fucking horse' Tyrion said.

'A direwolf?' Jorah asked nervously.

'I'm not going to lie to you, Mormont. The wolf is scary as fuck' Tyrion said, remembering the day he saw Ghost again. 'His dragon and wolf make a frightening combination'.

'I can imagine'.

* * *

Jon eyes fluttered open but then closed again when the light from the windows were too blinding. With his hands, he searched for Daenerys' body but couldn't find it. He patted the space next to him and whilst the bed was still warm, he didn't feel Daenerys next to him.

Suddenly, Jon's eyes snapped open. His eyes were wide as his hands clenched the bedsheets. He lifted the fur pelt that was covering the lower half of his body and tossed it to the side. Jon's breath hitched as the most beautiful woman in the world woke him up by sucking his cock. She looked up at him and withdrew her mouth with a pop. Daenerys looked at Jon shyly as she stroked his cock whilst she sat on her knees between his legs.

'Morning' Dany said with a smile.

'You're perfect' Jon blurted out. Dany's smile widened as she planted kisses on the side of his cock whilst keeping eye contact with him. She held his cock at the base and kissed her all the way up to the tip. She swirled her tongue over top of his cock and it caused Jon to moan loudly. 'Fuck' he hissed.

Daenerys' lips wrapped around the head of Jon's cock as her tongue teased his cock. Her head bobbed up and down his cock and each time, she took him deeper in her throat whilst also stroking the part of his cock that wasn't in her mouth. Jon's hand threaded through her silver hair as she sucked and licked his cock. When Dany took as much as she could in her mouth, Jon's hips instinctively jerked upwards. Dany moaned as his cock went even deeper down her throat.

Jon was trying to not moan loudly but he wasn't doing a very good job. Daenerys' hot mouth on his cock made him feel like he was in a dream. She continued to suck his cock for a few minutes as Jon fisted the bedsheets and squirmed due to the feel of her lips. Jon was close but she removed her mouth from him with a loud _pop_ before he could reach his release _._ Her eyes found his as she stroked his length, which was now wet from her mouth. Jon closed his eyes as the sight of her stroking his wet cock was becoming too much for him.

'Open your eyes' Daenerys commanded. She remembered how intimate it was when Jon looked at her whilst his head was between her legs, so she wanted to repay the favour. Dany loved the feeling of his cock in her mouth. It sent jolts of pleasure through her body so she could only imagine what she was doing to Jon. _From the looks of it, he's enjoying himself. Perhaps I shall wake up my King in this manner every day. Or perhaps we could take turns. One day I wake him up by sucking his cock and the next day he wakes me up by eating my cunt._

Dany took him in her mouth again but at far quicker pace. Her teeth grazed his cock causing a sharp intake of breath by Jon before she went back to licking and sucking it. 'Oh gods!' he cried out as he felt himself near his climax. 'Dany, I…I'm close'. Daenerys upped her pace even further and Jon was mumbling incoherently as she stroked and sucked faster. Wanting to taste every last drop of him, Dany refused to lift her mouth off of his cock. Jon grunted and Dany took all of him in her mouth as she swallowed his seed down her throat.

Dany lifted her head from his cock and wiped her mouth with a washcloth. 'Many a man would've wished for Daenerys Targaryen to get on her knees for them. But it's only you. It's only ever been you'. Once she was done, she tossed the washcloth to the side and crawled up Jon's body. She rested her head by his neck as she laid on top of him. Jon's heart was still beating fast but he was brought back to the present by the feel of Daenerys' body on his. He naturally encircled his arms around her body as she buried her head deeper in between his shoulder and neck.

'I wish we could stay in this room forever' Dany muttered against his neck.

'So do I' Jon said. 'But we have things to do. Plus, I'm sure you are just as eager as I am to go see the dragons'.

Daenerys lifted her head and kissed Jon. 'I suppose. Maybe it might be for the best to go outside and get some fresh air. The room does smells of sex' she said with a laugh.

Jon smiled into her silver hair. 'I guess it does'. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. Dany held onto him but he supported her with his hands. 'It's near midday, my love. Let's get ready for the day ahead'.

With that, Jon got dressed, left her room and returned to his own. Both of them bathed and Jon returned to her chambers whilst Missandei was braiding her hair. _Daenerys must've told the guards to let me do as I please as no-one stops me anymore._ Jon smiled and greeted Daenerys' advisor. _She seems… radiant. Just like Daenerys._ 'I hope little Rhaenys wasn't too much trouble' Jon said as he sat down on a chair.

'She…she can be troublesome, Your Grace' Missandei said in an amused tone as she continued to braid Daenerys' hair. 'Scary too. She scared Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys on more than one occasion'.

Dany chuckled. 'She's a dragon. Dragons are fire made flesh, and fire is power' Dany said, quoting what Quaithe told her long ago. 'Rhaenys is like Drogon…'

'Wild and fierce?' Jon cut in.

'Exactly. My other children are sweet and gentle'. Jon raised his eyebrow as he knew for a fact that Rhaegal was not gentle. 'Fine, Viserion is sweet and gentle' Dany huffed. 'But when I look at Rhaenys, I see Drogon when he was younger'.

'Where is my daughter?' Jon asked.

'She flew off in the morning towards Rhaegal. I saw your white dire wolf with her' Missandei responded. _The sight was something to behold,_ Missandei thought. A dragon and a wolf was an odd combination but she could see how much each meant to the other. _The Queen's nephew is proof that perhaps dragons and wolves are not such a rare pairing after all._

'Rhaegal must have been excited. He always is when Rhaenys is in the vicinity' Dany said.

'You said the dragons are smart. Rhaegal knows what Rhaenys means to me. And I think he feels more connected to Rhaenys than the other dragons'.

'What do you mean?' Dany asked.

'Rhaegal knew who I was straight away. The other dragons might have been friendly to me because of my blood but Rhaegal bonded with me straightaway because of who I am and who my father was. Rhaenys was my sister and the daughter of the man who he is named after so I think their bond runs deeper than any normal bond between dragons' Jon explained.

'You once called yourself a Northern fool for coming here considering the bad blood between Starks and Targaryens but you can be quite smart sometimes' Dany said as she got up and patted Jon's cheek affectionately. 'And you're _very knowledgeable_ in the bedroom' Dany whispered into his ear.

* * *

They walked to the cliffs of Dragonstone where all the dragons and Ghost were. Rhaenys felt Jon's presence and flew towards him. She was growing so fast that soon she wouldn't be able to stand on his shoulder.

'I missed you' Jon said to his red dragon. Rhaenys craned her neck to look up at Jon. She screeched quietly, telling Jon that she too missed him.

'I heard you were a mischievous little dragon' Dany cooed as she stroked her scales. Rhaenys leaned into Daenerys' touch and they looked like a happy family as Dany smiled widely.

Then, Daenerys heard a voice that she had little hope of hearing again even though she ordered him to return to her. She was elated for a few moments but that disappeared after a few seconds. _I will have to break his heart. He knows I don't love him how he wishes but he knew I never loved Daario so he believed there was always hope. There's no hope now. This will break him._

'Khaleesi'.

* * *

 _ **Jorah getting friendzoned for life got pushed back to the next chapter.**_


	19. Someone Else

'Khalessi'

Daenerys turned around slowly and came face to face with her oldest friend. She had changed so much in the past 7 years and Ser Jorah had been there with her through almost all of it. She didn't think she would ever see him again and if he was here, it meant he had found a cure just like she ordered him to. She couldn't begin to imagine what he had been through but Dany knew he was strong and he had to be in order to survive his ordeal.

'Ser Jorah' Dany said with a smile.

The Knight dropped to his knee and lowered his head to her. 'My Queen, I've returned to you just as you commanded. I would return to your service if you would have me'.

'Of course, my friend. Rise'. Jorah stood up and Dany tentatively hugged him as she had never really hugged him. When she pulled back, she could see the relief in the Knight's features.

The strong winds blew his cloak wildly but his only focus was Daenerys until he spotted the man who was a few feet behind her. Daenerys followed his eyes to Jon and Jorah could see the loving expression on her face when she looked at Jon. His face fell but Daenerys didn't see it because she was looking at Jon.

'Ser Jorah, this is my nephew, Aegon Targaryen. The King in the North' Dany said.

Jon walked up to Ser Jorah with Ghost beside him and Rhaenys on his shoulder. The two men shook hands as Jon said, 'Please, I'd rather be called Jon. I served under your father at Castle Black. He was good man'.

Jorah nodded to the Northern King. 'Aye, he was'. Jorah eyed up the young Northerner warily. 'You were Lord Commander of the Night's Watch?' Jorah asked to which Jon nodded. 'I was under the assumption that your vow doesn't end until your death. I'm surprised that the North would follow a bastard Oath-breaker'.

Jon's eyes narrowed whilst Daenerys' flashed with anger. Jorah stepped back momentarily at the anger that Daenerys held. 'My nephew is no Oath-breaker, Ser' she hissed.

'I apologise' Jorah said as he noticed the emotion emitting from the Queen. Daenerys nodded stiffly but she let it go as she didn't want to ruin the reunion with one of her friends.

* * *

Jon recognised that Ser Jorah and Daenerys would probably want to catch up with each other so he decided to excuse himself. Rhaenys, who recognised Jon intended to leave, decided it was time for her to fly towards Daenerys. 'I'm going to practice some more with Rhaegal' Jon said to them. 'Rhaenys, stay near Daenerys' he said to his red dragon.

Ghost followed Jon to Rhaegal but once Jon had mounted the dragon, the white direwolf trotted back towards Daenerys, who had begun her important talk with Ser Jorah. Jon flew high in the sky atop the emerald dragon. It was a feeling he didn't ever imagine he would have. It was breath-taking to fly through the clouds on the back of a dragon. It was a feeling only himself and Daenerys had the privilege of experiencing. Jon felt connected to the emerald dragon just as he was to Ghost and Rhaenys. _So many people think of Dragons and Direwolves as mindless beasts but they are not. Far from it. They're so intelligent. Rhaegal knew from the first second he saw me who I was. He recognised the blood of the dragon._ Jon wished that he had a dragon all his life as he life became so much simpler on top of the dragon and he could've escaped all of his worries as a child.

Flying on top of Rhaegal felt relaxing and for a short period of time, he forgot all about his worries for the wars to come. On top of Rhaegal, he could think about those who were the most important to him. _Bran and Sansa. My friends. My love, Daenerys._ Jon laughed atop the large emerald dragon. _I wonder what Robb would've said if he could see me now. Or perhaps my Mother. I wish she could see the man her son has become. The King you were born to be, she would say I suspect._

For the first time in months, he had an opportunity to gather his thoughts on the life changing revelation that Bran had told him. He would always think of Eddard Stark as his father but Jon knew he had to become someone else; He had to become the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. He heard Sansa's voice inside of his head, ' _you will always be a Stark and you will always be my brother but you're a Targaryen too. Don't shy away from it. Be who you were born to be'._ After spending months on Dragonstone and being in the presence of the dragons, Jon knew who he had to be. _I have to be Aegon of the Houses Stark and Targaryen. Daenerys and I have to unite every kingdom to fight the Long Night._

* * *

Jorah and Daenerys watched Jon fly high into the blue sky on Rhaegal. Dany never thought there would ever be another to ride a dragon apart from her. _But there is and I love him._ Daenerys turned back to Jorah with a smile on her face.

'Magnificent sight, isn't it?'

'Aye, Your Grace. Now you know how I felt when you climbed on Drogon in Meeren' Jorah said. It was a fearsome sight for everyone present. The Sons of the Harpy were attacking them yet Daenerys managed to escape on the back of Drogon. It was a sight that Jorah would never forget. 'I see that there is a new dragon' Jorah said, nodding his head towards the red dragon on Daenerys' shoulder. He didn't want to believe that there could be another who was like Daenerys but the evidence was right in front of him.

'Ah yes. This is Jon's dragon. She's called Rhaenys' Dany said whilst petting the dragon's scales. Rhaenys leaned into Dany's touch, loving how caring the silver-haired Targaryen cared for her.

'Rhaenys?'

'Yes, for his sister who was murdered by the Lannisters' Daenerys said, emphasising her disgust for the Lannister's. Well, every Lannister except Tyrion.

'Are you sure we can trust him?' Jorah asked suspiciously. He had to let the Queen know of his suspicions. 'He has his own dragon. He's riding one of your dragons. What if he decided to betray you?' Jorah didn't feel like he could trust Jon but he knew it was because Daenerys loved Jon and not him. He couldn't be friends with the man who his Queen loved but as always, he would love her from afar if she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

Ghost bared his teeth at the knight whilst Rhaenys screeched loudly at him. Daenerys looked at him with disbelief. _You are one to talk._ She didn't say it out loud because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She could see why he would think that but she was angry at him nonetheless and she was protective of Jon. _He's thinking of excuses to get rid of Jon._ 'I trust him with my life, Ser Jorah. He's the only family I have and I love him with all my heart. He will never betray me, nor I him'.

'Just be careful, Khaleesi'.

'I will. But Ser Jorah, there is something I must discuss with you' Dany said with authority, slipping back on her Queen mask. 'You've been with me from the very beginning. You're my oldest friend but you have to know that's all it can ever be'.

'Khaleesi…'

'You must understand this. I love you but as a friend, not the way that you have always wished for' Dany said sadly. 'If you do not wish to follow me, I will understand'.

'Khaleesi, I've pledged myself to you before and I will again' he said passionately. Jorah withdrew his sword and went to his knees. He placed the sword on the ground. 'I pledge my life to you, Daenerys of the House Targaryen. I will protect you from this day until my last'.

Daenerys smiled down to him. She helped him back onto his feet. 'Thank you, Ser Jorah'. The knight had a pained smile and she knew it was hard for him to hear her words but he had to hear them. She couldn't allow him to continue to believe that there is hope where there was none.

'If you'll excuse me, Your Grace but I have a bad headache. Remind me not to drink with Lord Tyrion again' he said with a chuckle.

Dany smiled at him and allowed him to go as she looked back up at the sky to watch Jon. He left feeling dejected but it was what he was expecting after learning of the news the day before. Jorah could see the look in her eyes as she stared at the King in the North. He had never seen her look at anyone like that before. As much as it saddened him that he wasn't the one Daenerys Targaryen loved, a part of him was happy that she finally found true happiness. _I love you so much, Khaleesi that all I wish for is your happiness, even if it is with another man._ As he neared the castle, Jorah's final thoughts on the matter were, _it could be worse. It could've been Daario. I wish to see his reaction to the Dragon Queen's heart belonging to the Northern Dragon King._

* * *

After a few minutes, Rhaegal descended to the ground and came at a stop in front of his mother. Jon walked down Rhaegal's wing and came face to face to a proud Daenerys Targaryen. She caressed Rhaegal's snout before turning towards her beloved.

'You've improved so much in such a short amount of time' Dany beamed. Daenerys knew first hand that dragon riding wasn't an easy skill to learn but Jon was a natural at it just like herself. _The dragonblood is strong in both of us._ It did make Daenerys feel a bit sad though to see Jon flying on Rhaegal and herself on Drogon whilst Viserion had no rider. _Viserion deserves a rider. The dragon has three heads._ She shook her head and tried to remove those thoughts from her head because there was no point dwelling on it. _Jon and I are the Last Dragons. Viserion will not have a rider,_ she thought. However, it was then a horrid thought manifested in her head. _Jon can have children. They just won't be mine. Jon can continue our house._

'What's wrong?' Jon asked as he noticed her worried expression. He took both of her hands in his and it seemed to snap her out of her daze.

'Don't worry, my love. It's nothing important' Dany lied. She wrapped an arm around his neck and brought his face down to hers for a kiss. 'I love you' she whispered against his lips.

'I love you too. Always' Jon responded before capturing her mouth again.

'Always' Dany repeated with a smile, his words erasing any doubt she had.

They pulled apart and walked back to the castle hand in hand, not caring if anyone saw them. As they walked, Jon looked around at the scenery where his ancestors lived for hundreds of years. It was a nice island even if he had yet to explore all of it. He could picture himself growing up at Dragonstone but he knew there was no point in focussing on what could have been. He wished things were different. He wished that he and Daenerys could just leave and live out their lives together. But that's not who they were. They wouldn't abandon their people. Not now, not ever. _I never knew exactly what I was fighting for. Yes, I wanted to protect others but now I'm fighting to live. I'm fighting to have a life with Daenerys._ It was the life that he both deserved and desperately wanted.

He looked up into the blue skies and wondered how long before winter came for Dragonstone. It was getting colder and he knew that winter was officially here but he wondered how long it would take for the Night King to cover the whole of Westeros in darkness.

Daenerys felt that something was bothering him. She squeezed his hand as she said, 'What's wrong?'

'The wars to come. You don't understand until you see it. Until you feel the Night King staring into your soul, you'll never understand' Jon said glumly. Daenerys looked on sympathetically but she knew he was right. She didn't understand and it was still hard for her to believe him. But she trusted him, she trusted him with her life so would have to trust his word that these monsters were coming for all of them.

'It's not fair that we met under these circumstances. If the Gods were kind we would've met and fallen in love a long time ago'.

'I thought you said you didn't believe in any Gods?' Jon said with a hint of amusement.

'Hmm, I did say that, didn't I?' Dany asked rhetorically. Dany placed her small hand over his heart, where she knew a deep scar was located. Daenerys leaned forwards and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. 'Well, I don't believe in Gods. I believe in myself and I believe in you'.

* * *

When they returned to the castle, Daenerys called for a meeting to discuss what had occurred at the Battle of the Goldroad. Daenerys had worried her small council by going into battle and Jon had worried Ser Davos, so it was only right for them to explain what had happened. Jon and Daenerys entered the Chamber of the Painted Table. It was empty but soon everyone else would arrive. Dany sat down at the head of the table whilst Jon moved towards the seat where Winterfell was located.

'No' Dany said sternly. 'You're a King. A Targaryen King. You shall sit with me where your namesake sat with Rhaenys and Visenya'.

A small smile crept onto his face as he took a seat beside her at the head of the table. Ghost had trodden off elsewhere, so it was just Jon, Dany & Rhaenys. 'My sister, Arya would've loved you'.

'Really?' Dany asked, not quite believing him.

He nodded his head, 'Yeah. She always looked up to strong Queens. Growing up she loved Queen Visenya Targaryen and Queen Nymeria. She named her dire wolf Nymeria. She would've seen the same qualities in you that she saw in them'.

'I would've liked to have met her' Dany said sadly. She knew how much his family meant to him.

'You shouldn't really have a favourite sibling but Arya was mine. She will always have a special place in my heart'. Dany squeezed his hand, comforting him as best she could without getting naked for him in the Chamber of the Painted Table. _Or could I? If we're really quick?_ She slid her hand up his thigh and Jon looked at her with amusement that she would want them to have sex in such a public place. Dany smiled innocently at him but that quickly turned into a frown as she heard footsteps getting closer.

'I guess I'm going to have to wait until tonight to have you inside of me again' Dany whispered in his ear. Jon shook his head and tried to act nonchalant at her words but he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

Everyone began filing into the room but they didn't notice Jon's blushing face as he looked away from them. They all took their seats and waited for the Dragon King and Queen to begin their meeting.

'Yesterday was the first of many a victory' Daenerys said assertively. 'The Lannister's have witnessed our strength in battle but there will be many wars to come'. There were murmurs of approval but Daenerys was not done. 'The Lion showed their hand but the Dragon and the Wolf feasted upon them.

'A substantial victory indeed, Your Grace' Varys said. 'My birds have informed me Ser Jaime Lannister rides for King's Landing, no doubt to tell Cersei of the destruction he saw'.

'Good. Cersei Lannister needs to know what will befall her if she doesn't give up the throne' Dany said.

'My sister will not be dissuaded by one loss' Tyrion said without trying to sound condescending and then looked at Jon. 'She suffered loss after loss to your brother, The Young Wolf, yet with my fathers help she won the war. I have no doubt she is my father's daughter through and through'. Jon gritted his teeth but kept his cool. Tyrion had woken up with an immense headache. He had learned that the best way to combat the pain he was suffering was to drink more and become drunk once again. Hence, by the time the meeting had commenced, he was already tipsy again. He picked up his goblet of wine and brought it to his mouth and sighed at the sweet sensation that the wine brought to his throat. 'Battles can be quite interesting for all those involved, don't you think? You know, my brother once told me…'

'Is this tale of yours necessary?' Dany asked.

'Yes, it is. As I was saying, my brother once told me what happens in and after battles because he knew I would never fight in one although I did prove him wrong. The adrenaline one feels and the satisfaction of victory. He also told me what happens after a battle. It's one of the only reasons I actually wanted to be in a battle. He said that a good fuck helps after a battle' Tyrion said smirking as he noticed Jon and Daenerys looking quite flushed.

'And how was that necessary information?' Dany asked irritably.

'Hmm, I guess it wasn't'.

'You've been drinking so much since your clever plans backfired. I need my Hand to be sober and making good decisions. So, from now on, no more wine!' Dany said with the rage of a dragon. She took away his goblet and ordered him to leave until he was no longer drunk.

'We captured Randyll Tarly but he and his son refused to bend the knee. They will be brought here as prisoners' Dany said to the remaining members of the meeting.

The meeting continued for a while where Daenerys and Jon retold the events of the battle. As they were about to let everyone leave, Varys stood up and handed a scroll to Jon. 'A raven came for you, Your Grace. It bears the sigil of House Stark'.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the kind reviews!**_


	20. Family

Jon immediately took the scroll from Varys. _If it has the Stark sigil, something must have happened at Winterfell._ Jon looked at Daenerys with an anxious look but she placed her hand on his leg, hoping to provide him with some comfort. He broke the seal and unravelled the scroll. He immediately recognised the handwriting and It was indeed a letter from his sister, Sansa.

His hands were shaking as he read the first line of the letter and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. All eyes in the room were on him and Daenerys decided that this moment should be a private one.

'Out. All of you out' she ordered.

There were protests but one fiery glare later, every single person who attended the meeting was leaving the Chamber of the Painted Table. Jon stood up and turned away from her. His body was shaking and it made Daenerys' heart break. _How much more does this wonderful man have to suffer?_ Daenerys walked towards Jon and her soft footsteps were not enough for Jon to turn around and face her. She tentatively reached for his shoulder but he recoiled at her touch and if it were possible, Dany's heart hurt even more. _Don't push me away. Please Jon._

'Jon' Dany said cautiously. Jon didn't say anything and his attention was firmly on the scroll that he was re-reading. 'Jon!' Dany said again, this time louder and sounding more like herself.

Jon finally broke out of the spell he was in and turned around to face Daenerys. A single tear fell down his cheek and Dany wanted nothing more than to eliminate whatever was causing him pain. She would do anything for her dragonwolf, the rest of the world be damned. But then she noticed that he had a wide smile on his face, a smile that only she had seen since he had come to Dragonstone.

'I thought she was dead' Jon said, with his voice cracking with emotion.

'Who?' Dany asked as she moved into his personal space. She slowly took the raven and placed it on the table behind her.

'Arya' he says happily. 'She's in Winterfell'.

Daenerys' eyebrows rose. She didn't expect to hear those words coming out of her beloved's mouth because just a few hours ago, he was talking about his supposed dead sister and how he would've loved for them to meet. But those words did come out of his mouth. _Arya Stark lives…_

'I'm happy for you' Dany said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around him with her head resting on his chest. Dany could hear his steady heart and it reminded her at how if things were different, he would've been taken away from her before they even met. 'I'm glad you have some of your family back'. Daenerys was trying to be sincere but a small part of her was envious that Arya had a brother who cared that much about her. _Jon is how a brother should be. Maybe that's how Rhaegar would've been to me. But the only brother I knew would never had shed a tear for me._

'Arya is your family too. I meant it when I said you'll never be alone again. It's not just me. The Starks are your family too' Jon said against her silver hair as his arm wrapped around her small frame.

'I'm happy for us' Dany corrected, smiling against his chest. Deep down, Daenerys knew that she longed for a family more than anything else. She loved Jon dearly for giving her that and hopefully, she could see her new family one day. They remained in an embrace for a few moments. The only sound that could be heard in the room was Rhaenys as she flew around Aegon The Conqueror's Painted Table.

'She's growing so fast' Jon murmured against her hair as his eyes were on Rhaenys.

Daenerys nodded against his chest before pulling her head away slightly. 'The dragons grow fast especially if you give them lots of food. Rhaenys is far larger than Drogon was when he was at her age'.

'Really?'

'Yes. After my children were born, Ser Jorah, my small Khalasar and I travelled across the Red Waste where food was scarce. It wasn't until we got to cities that Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion grew substantially' Dany said.

'Although I hate that you suffered so much in Essos, it brought you here to me and for that I'm grateful' Jon said, staring into her violet eyes as he held her close to him. 'Your hardships made you the woman you are today; the woman who I love'.

'The same goes for you' Dany said as her hand slid up his neck to his cheek. 'Everything that happened' she began as her other hand covered his heart. 'All the hurt and pain led the last two dragons to this island. Everything brought the two of us together'.

Daenerys raised herself onto her tiptoes and crashed her lips against Jon's. The feeling of Daenerys' soft pink lips against his own made Jon completely forget about the last part of the letter as his complete attention was on her lips. Her lips tasted sweet, just like the wine that they were drinking earlier and they instinctively parted to allow Jon entrance to her mouth. Their kiss began slow but quickly ignited like the dragons they were. Jon guided her towards the table as she peppered him with kisses. Jon lifted her up by her thighs and her legs wrapped around his waist. Daenerys moaned into his mouth as she rolled her hips against the growing hardness inside of his breeches.

Daenerys arms wrapped around Jon's shoulders as they continued to kiss each other passionately. Daenerys was enjoying the sounds she was eliciting from Jon as she continued to rock her hips against him. Their moans and groans were becoming ever louder as Jon placed her down on a smooth part of the table. Daenerys hands went underneath his black shirt as her legs tightened their hold of him. Their bodies were touching each other but both gave each other a look saying the same thing. _You're wearing too many clothes._ Dany began to lift his shirt over his head but they both heard a knock on the door causing Daenerys to groan loudly in protest.

'Your Grace' Missandei said as she entered the Chamber of the Painted Table. Missandei immediately began to blush profusely as she saw the position her Queen was in with the King in the North. Her Queens hands were under the King's shirt and Missandei had no doubt of what would've occurred if she hadn't interrupted. She felt bad as she gazed at the pair with wide eyes. 'I apologise Your Grace but some of the small folk are here as you will be holding court in a few minutes'.

Daenerys sighed as she rested her forehead against Jon's. They gazed at each other with pure love and desire but both knew that they would have to wait. 'Duty calls' Jon said, his lips brushing against hers.

'Aye' Daenerys said with a smirk because she used one of Jon's mannerisms. Jon shook his head but smiled back to her. He gave her one final kiss before retracting himself from her. _I better go down to the caves and see how we are doing with the dragonglass._

* * *

'Arya, may I have a word?'

The young Stark looked towards her sister with an irritated expression. She was in the middle of fighting and as she would like to point out, winning against Brienne of Tarth until Sansa interrupted their sparring session. Arya huffed as she walked away from the towering woman and towards the Lady of Winterfell. She sheathed her sword before she reached her sister.

'Lady Stark' Arya said in a sarcastic manner before curtsying in a mocking manner. Arya no longer held the animosity she once had for Sansa when they were children but she didn't like being interrupted as she trained. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?' Arya asked in her most ladylike manner.

Sansa rolled her eyes at her little sister. 'Follow me, there is something that we must discuss'.

'Lady Stark, would you like for me to accompany you?' Brienne asked.

Sansa was about to tell her that she was safe in her own home but from the corner of her eyes she saw Petyr Baelish and hence decided that having Brienne protect her couldn't hurt. 'Yes, thank you Lady Brienne'.

The two Stark sisters walked towards the solar with Brienne in tow. Whilst both Arya and Sansa were aware of Littlefinger's eyes on them, they didn't outwardly show it. His predatory stare angered Arya and she wanted to kill him right there but with Baelish came the support of the Vale armies. Arya decided that she wouldn't do something reckless that would lose her brother support from the Vale.

They reached Sansa's solar and entered it with Brienne standing guard outside of it. The room was warm and it caused both Arya and Sansa to take off their fur cloaks. The hearth was blazing and it reminded both sisters of the few occasions they had spent in their fathers solar. Arya saw flashes of her childhood as she played with Jon, Robb Bran and Rickon whilst also annoying Sansa. _It was a simpler time,_ Arya thought but she couldn't change anything that had happened. _But I can influence the future. Winter will come for all of our enemies._

'We have an enemy within our walls' Sansa said as she took a seat.

'Who?' Arya asked eagerly. 'My Needle has been dying to put holes in a traitor'.

Sansa looked horrified at her sister but it didn't surprise her after everything the she-wolf has been through. _She was always wild and different. Never a true Lady but all she wanted to do as a child was fight like the boys. But this is different. This…She has a thirst for this. Until our enemies are killed, she will never be sated_. _And I promise neither will I. All those who have harmed me and my family will feel our wrath._

'This isn't an enemy we can just simply kill. He's too smart for that and we would lose Jon an army and that is something I am not going to do' Sansa said.

'Littlefinger' Arya said.

'Littlefinger' Sansa repeated coldly. There was a look in Sansa's eyes that would strike fear in the hearts of the Kings of Winter and Arya felt afraid for a moment. But that moment soon passed and Arya smirked. _Sansa is no longer that naïve little girl. Hmm, this may be a Sansa that I could like._ 'Do you know how I dealt with Ramsey Bolton?' Sansa asked.

Arya shook her head. 'I do not'. She hadn't been back in Westeros that long and as soon as she arrived, she headed towards the Twins. From there she made House Frey extinct but Arya wasn't the type to talk to strangers that much and hence, she didn't hear about the circumstances surrounding the Bolton bastard's death. The only thing she had heard on her travels was that her brother, Jon was declared King in the North.

'I fed Ramsey to his own hounds and watched him die' Sansa said.

 _Now this is definitely a Sansa that I could like,_ Arya thought with a slight grin. 'I heard of some of the things he did. He deserved what he got'.

'Unfortunately, we cannot just simply kill Littlefinger like Ramsey. We must outsmart him' Sansa said.

'Killing him would be far simpler but you're right. He somehow has the Vale armies. He's clever, it will be difficult to outsmart him' Arya said, pondering on the ways she could end his life.

'Treason is the way we can kill him without it being suspicious. Take the night to think of any ideas and I shall do the same. We will talk some more tomorrow' Sansa said, to which Arya nodded and left the solar.

Sansa sighed as she leaned backwards in her chair. She loved her role as Lady of Winterfell. She felt like she was born to run a castle but at the end of a day, exhaustion did manage to creep up on her. And her worries for the future only intensified the longer Jon was away. _Jon has seen and fought these monsters. We need him here. We need our King actually in the North._

* * *

Jaime Lannister rode back to King's Landing alongside the couple thousand Lannister men who survived the Battle of the Goldroad. Every one of the survivors knew the horrors of what the Targaryen's could bring and they all didn't want to be back in a battle anytime soon. However, each of them understood that their loyalty laid with the crown and not some foreign whore as Cersei so eloquently told them.

Jaime entered the city and as he made his way to the Red Keep, he was reminded of how much of a shithole King's Landing has become under Cersei's rule. _Well, even more a shithole,_ Jaime thought. He entered the Red Keep where he was escorted to the Throne Room. His sister was sat atop the Iron Throne with a look of anger written on her face. Jaime walked towards the steps and bowed to her. 'Your Grace'.

'You have returned to me defeated, brother' Cersei said as she got up off of the throne and began descending the steps. 'You were defeated by a foreign whore and a bastard!' Cersei yelled angrily.

'She had a fucking dragon' Jaime exploded, not willing to take her insults as she had no idea what he faced. The Mountain's hand went to the hilt of his sword due to Jaime's outburst. Jaime's eyes locked with the monstrosity that followed Cersei everywhere. He didn't often fear men but the monster that Qyburn created was no longer a man and Jaime would be lying to himself if he said he didn't fear him.

'Qyburn built the scorpion to take down the beasts. You have no excuses'.

'The dragon got hit but it didn't die. Clearly what he built doesn't fucking work' Jaime said with eyes blazing with fury as he looked at Qyburn.

'Explain what happened?' The disgraced Maester asked.

'I didn't exactly see it but one of the soldiers said the black dragon got hit by your Scorpion but all it did was bring it down to the ground. It was a small injury, nothing more' Jaime explained.

'I don't believe it is my fault, Your Grace' Qyburn said to Cersei. 'If the man who used my contraption hit the dragon in the head, we would have one dead dragon'.

'Enough with the fucking dragon' Cersei said irritably. 'She won't use it on King's Landing. Now tell me, brother how many men perished in the battle?'

'Only a few thousand managed to escape the massacre out of the 10,000 men we had' Jaime said despondently.

'It matters not. We still have a large army'.

'You don't give a shit that thousands just died for you?' Jaime said incredulously.

There was an evil glint in Cersei's eyes but Jaime was always blind when it came to his sister. 'Do you remember what you once told me? Fuck everyone who isn't us'.

* * *

Daenerys and Jon excused themselves fairly quickly after dinner and both made no attempt to hide their relationship as the dinner was attended by those closest to the King and Queen.

Their lovemaking was slower than the previous night as they had the entire evening to themselves. However, it was no less passionate and by the time they were finished, both of their bodies were moist from their activities as they lay under the furs. Daenerys curled up to Jon's body and rested her head on his shoulder as her hands encircled his waist.

'Jon' Dany whispered as her lips brushed against his shoulder.

'Hmm?' Jon mumbled as his fingers trailed down her back.

'Tell me more about your childhood. Perhaps something between yourself and your siblings?'

Jon thought of what stories he could tell her but then he thought of one. 'Robb and I would pretend to be historical figures as we sparred as little children. I idolised Aemon the Dragonknight and would often shout that I was him before Robb and I would spar. It's ironic, he wielded Dark Sister and now so do I'.

Daenerys kissed her way up Jon's neck before placing a kiss to the side of Jon's mouth. 'Tell me more'.

'He was one of the most famous Kingsguard who ever lived. I idolised him from a young age. Aemon…' Jon said before stopping abruptly. He was still for a moment and Daenerys lifted her head to see a frown on his face. Dany placed one leg on the other side of him and moved herself to straddle his abdomen. Dany closed her eyes as she moved herself to rub her cunt against his abdominal muscles.

Jon laughed at what she was doing but held her hips to stop her. 'I remembered something and that's why I stopped my story'. Dany relented and curled up next him again as he held her close to him. 'When I mentioned Aemon the Dragonknight, it reminded me that I knew an Aemon. The first Targaryen I ever met'.

Daenerys looked up at him with shock. 'Really?'

'I can't believe I've forgotten to tell you this. The maester at Castle Black was Aemon Targaryen. Your great uncle'.

Dany couldn't believe there was another Targaryen. For so long she thought she was the last dragon but there were two at The Wall the entire time. 'Did…Did he know about me? Did he ever talk about me?' Dany asked shakily.

'He did. He heard all the stories about you in Essos and if it wasn't for his old age and vows, he would've been there for you. He loved you' Jon said.

Tears began to fill her eyes but she blinked them away. She knew by the way Jon was speaking in the past tense that Aemon had died and it hurt that another member of her family died. Family meant more to her than the Iron Throne. _Jon is all I have and I will never be parted from him. Never._ 'I'm glad I can be myself around you' Dany said, pointing at her red eyes as an indication to what she meant. 'For everyone else I have to be the Dragon Queen but to you, I can be just Dany. I love you'.

Jon kissed her forehead before saying, 'I love you too'.


	21. Thoughts

Tyrion woke up feeling remarkably better than the previous day. There was a slight headache but he was sure that it would disappear soon. He had been drinking more than usual in the past few months. The stress of planning a conquest was taking its toll on the dwarf but drinking had always helped him in the past, so he decided that he would drink more to ease the stress that he suffered from.

Adding to his worries was the hidden Targaryen in the North. Tyrion had liked Jon Snow when they rode to the Wall and even when he came to Dragonstone telling stories of dead men, Tyrion still liked and believed him. But as the relationship between Daenerys and Jon progressed, Tyrion felt there was less for him to do. The Queen didn't seek his counsel as much nor did she spend as much time with him and her other advisors. Thus, the little Lannister was drinking more than ever before.

Deep down, Tyrion knew he was being irrational. If he didn't drink as much, then the Queen would seek his counsel more but with the lack of whores in the castle of Dragonstone, he was forced to drink away his problems. _Oh how I wish there were whores here. These Dothraki seem to only like strength and don't appreciate the strength of a wise mind so it seems I will have to wait awhile until I can finally feel the touch of a woman again._ Tyrion sighed at his thoughts. _Shae, if only you didn't betray me._

Tyrion got dressed and soon was ready to begin his day. He looked across the room and saw a pitcher of wine. He looked at it longingly but after a few moments, he shook his head. _Not this early in the day._ He left the room ready to be the Hand of the Queen that he knew he could be.

He had become oddly fond of the island of Dragonstone and its castle. It was in these walls where he first felt like he was important to someone. Yes, Tyrion was in control of Meereen whilst Daenerys was missing but it didn't feel right to him. But when he first arrived at Dragonstone and began planning Daenerys' conquest, it felt like she wanted him by her side. He liked these halls for the reminder that he was important. As he made his way to the throne room, Tyrion vowed to himself that he would become an important advisor to Daenerys again but deep down he knew it was a difficult thing to ask of himself. _To go against my family is something that shouldn't be asked of me. I can't wish for Jaime's death and as much as I don't like Cersei, I cannot wish for her death too. She is my sister no matter what. Perhaps I can find a solution where Daenerys and Jon…Aegon…The last two Targaryens take the throne but Cersei and Jaime live._

* * *

Jon awoke not sure how he was feeling. Much of the dream had consisted of his childhood with Robb, Arya and to a small extent, Sansa. But just before he woke up, the scenery changed and he was on Dragonstone. In front of him was his mother, looking very much like Arya. She had a winter rose in her hair and looked beautiful. Next to her was someone who resembled Daenerys. He had silver hair just like her but his eyes were of a darker colour. A deep purple rather than Dany's violet eyes.

'My son' were the only words he said before Jon woke up. _Rhaegar Targaryen. Father._ Jon looked to the side and saw Daenerys sleeping peacefully. She looked far more relaxed when she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had a small smile on her face and whatever the dream was, it was clearly making her happy. _'Jon'_ Daenerys whispered in her sleep and it made Jon laugh quietly before he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He got changed and quickly left the room, leaving Daenerys asleep in their bed. He needed to clear his thoughts and the best way Jon knew how was to spar with someone.

* * *

The sun was just appearing and it looked like it would be a fine day. There were hardly any clouds in sight but there was a wintery breeze early in the morning. Jon didn't feel the cold breeze. He wasn't sure if it was because he had suffered cold far harsher than this for the entirety of his life, the fact he died and perhaps didn't feel the cold anymore, or because he was the blood of the dragon. All he cared about as he descended to the training grounds was Rhaegar Targaryen.

There were some Unsullied including one that Daenerys said was called Grey Worm. _They have some interesting names._ No words were required as Jon descended the steps and walked towards Grey Worm. A slight nod between the pair and they were in position to begin their spar. Jon unsheathed Dark Sister. There was still some lingering pain in his left arm from the cut he received in the Battle of the Goldroad but it didn't bother him too much as he was right-handed.

However, when he had both hands on the sword, the sharp pain returned. He was determined to battle through the pain though as Dark Sister met Grey Worm's spear. Greyworm pushed forward, causing Jon to step back and duck underneath his spear. Jon took a few steps away from Grey Worm to recompose himself. He was surprised by the quickness that the man possessed but it wasn't something that Jon couldn't handle. _I hope._

Jon waited for Grey Worm to attack him and when he did, Jon deflected his spear each time with Dark Sister. He had become far better at fighting against spears since he arrived on Dragonstone. Daily spars with the Unsullied improved Jon's prowess as a warrior. Their fight continued for a number of minutes with neither managing to get the upper hand. Both had moments where they were superior but neither could end it.

They were both tiring, but Grey Worm was suffering more than Jon. He wasn't used to the conditions that were present as Essos was extremely hot compared to Dragonstone. Jon swerved out of the way of his spear which left Grey Worm open as his fatigue meant that he couldn't counter in time. Jon could've placed his sword at his throat but decided to show off the craftsmanship of Dark Sister as he brought the sword down on the middle of Grey Worm's spear, snapping it into two pieces.

There was a moment of silence in the training ground but Jon didn't let it linger. He shook Grey Worm's hand before walking back up the steps that he came down from. He never looked back as he walked away, hair blowing in the wind. Jon failed to see the small smile that appeared on Grey Worm's face. _He protect Queen Daenerys. He good,_ Grey Worm thought as Jon walked away.

* * *

Jon guessed that Daenerys would be awake by now and wondering where he went. He didn't want to scare her or make her angry so he decided to go to her room. He walked in to the room and she was just getting up. She looked at him with an angry scowl on her face but it softened when she saw the apologetic look on his face.

'Where were you?' Dany demanded. 'I woke up to an empty bed'. Her arms were crossed and she looked at him with a stern expression.

She had thankfully put on a gown but even that left little to the imagination. Had she been naked like she was when he left earlier in the morning, almost nothing would've stopped him from bringing her back to the bed. 'I'm sorry. I needed to clear my thoughts so I headed outside for a while'.

Daenerys arched an eyebrow at him as she looked him up and down. Her eyes roamed his body and if it were with anyone else, Jon would've felt uncomfortable but with her, he didn't. 'Clear your thoughts? It looks like you've been training…'

'Training helps clear my mind' Jon responded.

Dany walked closer to him until she was standing right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she stared into his mesmerising grey eyes. 'Why did you need to clear your thoughts, my love?'

'I had a dream' Jon began. 'In that dream, I…I saw my father. I saw Rhaegar Targaryen'. He looked off in the distance, seemingly being in his own world but him squeezing her hips lightly, let Daenerys know that was not the case. 'It's difficult' Jon said, bringing his eyes back to Daenerys. 'For so long I thought that Rhaegar kidnapped and raped Lyanna but I know that's not the case. It's just difficult to change my perception so quickly'.

Dany nodded in understanding. She completely understood where he was coming from. 'Not too long ago, I believed Eddard Stark to be one of the Usurper's dogs who tried to kill a little girl. But since then, I have been informed that was not the case and he tried to protect me and my unborn child. But it will still take some getting used to, to not automatically think of him in a negative light'.

'You understand me so well' Jon said with a smile.

Dany returned the smile. 'I do, just as you understand me'. Dany leaned upwards and brought his lips against hers. Dany made sure the kiss didn't get too heated as she couldn't be late for her council meeting. They pulled their mouths away but were still embracing each other. 'Perhaps you would like to skip this meeting? Clear your thoughts some more?'.

'Aye, I think that would help' Jon said. He turned around and walked towards the door with Daenerys following him. But just as he was about to leave, he remembered the scroll from the previous day. 'For you and your advisors. It's what I received yesterday. The section at the bottom is concerning and we'll talk about it later?' Jon said as handed the scroll over to Daenerys.

* * *

Jon bathed and before he knew it half the day was already gone. He knew that Daenerys' meeting would be over soon. He had to speak with her about the threat beyond the wall. Although Bran said that the Night King wasn't marching on Eastwatch, Jon knew that something was wrong. He needed to get the armies of Westeros up North. He hoped that Daenerys would have the same thoughts that he had concerning the Great War. _I should've gone to that meeting. I should have been there to convince them we need to head North._

But instead of going towards the council chambers, Jon's feet were taking him outside, away from the castle. He was wondering where Ghost was so he decided to warg into him. When his eyes opened again, he was in the council chamber next to Daenerys. All of her advisors were there as well as Ser Davos. He was thankful for that the knight was there when he could not be. Daenerys' hand was playing with Ghost's fur as she spoke to her advisors but Jon decided he wouldn't intrude and he entered his own mind again.

He walked towards the cliffs that overlooked the beach at Dragonstone. He knew it was where the dragons resided. He just knew it was where his fiery red dragon was even though he had no proof to why. _I'm sure Daenerys would say it's the bond between Dragon and its parent. She has to be right._ As he got closer to see that only Drogon was there. _Rhaegal and Viserion must be out hunting._

He walked over to Drogon who finally lifted his head and looked at Jon, acknowledging his presence. His eyes followed Jon's movements and huffed out a puff of smoke as Jon got closer. No-one ever wanted to get close to Drogon and if they ever did, they would certainly be burned or eaten alive. However, Drogon knew the blood of the dragon and recognised it in Jon's blood right away when he arrived on Dragonstone. Jon's hand stroked Drogon's snout and he almost purred like he did for Daenerys. Appearing behind Drogon, Rhaenys flew into the air and towards Jon. She screeched in delight that her father was there with her. Drogon searched for his mother but when he realised that Jon was alone, he growled in anger before flying off leaving Jon alone with Rhaenys.

Jon sat down on the ground, with his dragon landing and sitting down in front of him. It was a difficult thing for Jon to accept. _Rhaegar Targaryen is my father._ Jon had accepted his Targaryen heritage but actually thinking about Rhaegar being his father rather than Ned Stark wasn't something he indulged in too often. He had heard about the stories concerning the Silver Prince. How he had kidnapped and raped Lyanna Stark. Jon knew these were all lies now but the fact is that their love killed thousands.

And then there was the fact he was already married. _How could he just leave his wife and children?_ Jon winced at the thought of Elia Martell being stuck in the Red Keep with the Mad King. _He abandoned her. His own wife._ Jon couldn't even imagine doing what his father did. _He left his son who was just a baby. He left his daughter._ Jon stared into the eyes of his dragon; the dragon he had named after his sister. _Rhaenys…_ Jon wished he could've met her and Aegon. _She was just a little innocent girl. What Tywin Lannister received was mercy. I would not have been so kind._ Jon was worried for a moment at his own thoughts. This wasn't the man Ned Stark raised but Tywin Lannister had killed both of his families.

Jon stroked the red dragon's head. 'Rhae' he whispered to himself. 'Do you think my sister would be proud of me?' he asked the dragon. The dragon seemed to understand his words and began to nod its head. Jon laughed at her actions. Jon knew of one man who could tell him about his sister. It just happened to be a man that Jon greatly disliked. _The Kingslayer. Jaime fucking Lannister._ Jon hoped to understand how Daenerys felt when she learned about Rhaegar from Ser Barristan or Aemon from him. Jon vowed to himself that he would put aside any hostility he might have for the Kingslayer for his big sister. He gazed up at the sky, sparing a final thought for his lost family before he headed back to the castle.


	22. Dragonstone's Throne Room

_**Sorry about the time to update but December is a busy period and I've had other stories to update. However, this will be my main story and the one I update the most. I spent the last few days writing this chapter because I really wanted to get it out before Christmas. I also have a one-shot about Rhaenys/Jon that I'm working on but I doubt I'll be able to get that up before Christmas because it's gonna be quite long so this is your Christmas present! Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

Sansa and Arya were at a loss on what to do about Baelish. They had spent the night individually thinking about how to show that he was guilty of many things but there was no easy solution. They had reconvened in Sansa's solar but nothing came of it to both of their frustrations. Both Arya and Sansa knew time was of the essence where Petyr Baelish was concerned. He could very well turn the Northern Lords against Jon with his scheming methods and it was an unsettling thought.

Sansa knew exactly what Littlefinger wanted. He had made it crystal clear just after she and Jon had reclaimed Winterfell. _He wants to sit on the Iron Throne with me at his side._ Sansa internally scoffed at that and thought she might legitimately throw up at the thought. _But Jon's announcement about his parentage has given him genuine hope that the Northern Lords will usurp Jon._ Sansa sighed in frustration. She knew that Jon shouldn't have told them the truth. He was too honourable for his own good just as their own father was and it got him killed. She knew that Jon would still think of Eddard Stark as his father so Sansa considered him _their father_ rather than just _her father._

The fact that Jon telling the Northern Lords the truth lifted a weight off of his shoulders, just added to the pressure that Sansa was under. Being the Lady of Winterfell was no easy task especially with many Northern Lords continuously speaking of their loyalty to House Stark and her, Bran and Arya as they were legitimate children of Eddard Stark. _Yet where were most of you when Jon and I needed your help? You have no right to speak of loyalty._

Worryingly for Sansa was that she hadn't heard much news about Jon since he left. He had sent her a couple of letters but they didn't convey as much information as she would've liked. The first was just informing her of his arrival on Dragonstone and that Daenerys Targaryen did in fact have three large dragons in her possession. Sansa couldn't help but tremble as she reread those words. _Three dragons… Just think of the destruction that she could cause with them. I pray to the old gods and the new that she is nothing like her father. I pray that she is like Jon._

The second and final letter she had received from Jon did nothing to dispel her worries. It told her that he had yet to convince the Dragon Queen that the real danger lies North and she believed that both he and the North were in open rebellion. It said that she was solely focused on Cersei Lannister. _Well at least that's one thing I'm not too disappointed about. That bitch deserves a slow and painful death._ Finally, Jon mentioned that he had yet to locate the dragon egg that Bran said his real father, Rhaegar Targaryen had left there.

These were not the only problems the Lady of Winterfell faced. The North was facing the worst winter in generations. Food would be scarce and as the Lady of Winterfell, she wasn't just responsible for Winterfell but the entire North. Winter Town would be brimming with life soon as many in the North would come to settle there until winter was over. Throughout the North, there was enough food to perhaps survive the winter if it didn't last as long as they predicted but if Jon brought Daenerys Targaryen's army with him, there would definitely be a shortage of food.

If Cersei Lannister could see her right now, she would've be dying from laughing, Sansa thought. The Lannister Queen wouldn't give two shits whether or not there was enough food for the smallfolk as long as there was food for her to survive. _Winter will come for you Cersei Lannister. I promise._

* * *

Spending most of the day away from everything helped clear Jon's mind. He enjoyed spending time with Rhaenys because he didn't have to be a King but rather he could just spend time being himself and think about things that are personal to him. He hadn't had much time to himself ever since he was named the King in the North. _In fact, when I think about it I haven't had much time to just think since I was named Lord Commander of the Night's Watch._ Jon winced slightly as he remembered what his brothers of the Night's Watch did to him. _Traitor._ He wondered if the Northern Lords would think of him as a traitor by aligning himself with Daenerys Targaryen. _She's my blood. I'm not betraying the North._

He didn't really care about the opinions of those who a few moons ago treated him like shit because he was the Bastard of Winterfell. He knew that the Northern Lords would be angry that he would come back with Daenerys Targaryen as their ally. They would be furious if they found out he was sleeping with her. But they would be utterly outraged when they would have to call Daenerys the Queen in the North. He was once again found that he didn't care because for once in his life he was going to do something for himself and not for others. _Anyway, I know that they will come to see her for who she is._

He hadn't discussed marriage with Daenerys yet but they both knew how they felt about one another and they both knew that there was no-one else in the world for them. Marrying each other would be the logical next step and it would unite their claims for the Iron Throne. He would have to ask her when the moment was right but he had no doubt what her answer would be.

Without realising it, he had already made it back to the castle and he decided to go and find Daenerys. She had been in a meeting earlier in the day so Jon thought he should find out what occurred whilst he was out. As he was walking through the hallways of Dragonstone, he came across Ser Davos. They hadn't had a chance to speak much together since Jon returned as he had been occupied with Daenerys. They had exchanged a few words at the meeting that occurred the day after Jon and Dany returned from the battle with the Lannisters.

'Ser Davos' Jon said, greeting the older man. He had been a good friend to Jon since they met at Castle Black and he has advised Jon well so far.

'Your Grace' Davos replied. 'Are you okay? You were not at the meeting'.

'Aye, I'm fine Ser Davos' Jon said. 'I was just - '

'Brooding?' Davos guessed in an amused tone.

Jon sent a glare Ser Davos' way but it didn't hold any hostility because the man who had become like a father figure to Jon, knew him so well. 'Perhaps' Jon finally said which caused them both to smile.

'May I ask what you were brooding about, Your Grace?'

'Family' Jon simply responded. At Davos' silence, he realised he was urging him to continue to speak. Jon sighed. He wasn't one to really open up to anyone. There was two people in world he felt like he could openly talk to and they were Arya and Daenerys. However, Davos felt like a father figure to Jon so he decided he might as well give it a shot. 'I was just thinking about my parents. All the death that occurred because of their love for one another'.

'You feel guilty?' Ser Davos surmised. 'You feel like death of all those in the rebellion was your fault?'

'Aye. It's illogical I know but I can't help but think like that'.

'Your Grace, you already have the weight of thousands on your shoulders. Don't put the weight of those long dead on them too' Ser Davos said.

'How many lives would've been spared if my father and mother never ran off together. How many of them would wish me dead if they had lived through the rebellion? How many-' Jon said as he got into the flow of his rant but Ser Davos cut off his King.

'Dead people don't want anything. It's one of the benefits of being dead' he said sternly with his arms crossed against his chest. 'But I'm sure you are already well aware of that'.

A look of shock passed across Jon's face and even Ser Davos was surprised that he said that. There was a hint of pain as Jon was reminded of the betrayal by some of the Night's Watch but that quickly disappeared as Jon's face hardened.

'Apologies, Your Grace. I didn't mean-'

'Then what exactly did you mean?' Jon said harshly.

'Just that you can't afford to focus on the past. There's nothing you can do about it but the future? That is something you can influence as our King' Davos said.

Ser Davos' words reminded him of some words that he had heard Daenerys mumble in her sleep. _If I look back, I am lost._ Jon nodded in understanding. 'I value your counsel, Ser Davos. I thank you'. Jon hadn't completely forgotten about that comment about the dead but there was no point in holding any ill will to one of his most trusted advisors. 'Do we have another shipment of Dragonglass ready to be sent North?'

'Aye almost. By the end of the day it will be ready to sail to the North'.

'Good. I will be down later to see how things are going but first I must speak with the Queen'. Jon headed towards the throne room of Dragonstone where he had a feeling Daenerys would be. Jon presumed she would be either finished or nearly finished holding court for the smallfolk.

She was a good ruler, Jon thought. A lot of people made a lot of assumptions about her after hearing false stories about her time in Essos but Jon knew now that she would be one of the greatest Queens that Westeros had ever seen. She had a good heart and whilst she could be impulsive at times, Jon believed that he could help her in that aspect whilst she can help in weaknesses that he had in politics. Together they were at their strongest and one day, Westeros would see it but first the Night King would understand the strength of the Last Dragons.

* * *

He soon came upon the entrance to the throne room. It was guarded by multiple Unsullied and Dothraki. They acknowledged his presence with a small bow of their heads. It surprised Jon if he was being honest. They were loyal to Daenerys yet they still bowed to him. _The Dothraki answer to strength,_ he remembered Daenerys saying that once. He had proven his strength when he defeated one of Daenerys' bloodriders in single combat. They would've also seen his skill in battle alongside his direwolf and perhaps even seen him ride Rhaegal. _I've shown them strength and now they respect me. Maybe even follow me? They see Dany as their Khaleesi. I wonder if they'll see me as their Khal._

They allowed him to enter. He walked through the large doors and they closed behind him. The sight of his beloved on the throne took his breath away and he stared wide-eyed for several moments.

'Enjoying the view?' Daenerys asked with a knowing smile.

'Of course,' Jon replied after a few seconds. They were all alone in the throne room so they could ignore all the formalities and just be themselves. They walked towards each other and embraced as they met in the middle of the room. He kissed the top of her head before they pulled away from each other. _She's so beautiful,_ Jon thought as the lighting of the room amplifiedher beauty. Her eyes were a shade of violet that he would never forget. _I hope the Gods are kind and give us a long and happy life together._ She was looking at him expectantly which of course was perfectly within her right as he was the one who came to her. 'How did the small council meeting go?'

'There wasn't any new news apart from what Brandon Stark sent us' Dany replied. Jon nodded. He was worried too about Bran's words.

* * *

 _King Aegon of Houses Targaryen and Stark,_

 _I write you to inform you of the return of Lady Arya of House Stark to Winterfell. After many years, she has returned to the North and has returned home. On to more dire news, through the sight I possess, I have seen the Night King and his armies. He is almost ready to make his move. Those north of the Wall continue to die each day and add to the Night King's army. He will soon be complete and Westeros will be covered in darkness of the eternal winter._

 _As of now, he is searching for something. I do not know what but it does not make him vulnerable. If anything, it makes him even more dangerous. Westeros must have its King and Queen. Westeros needs its King and Queen._

 _Come North,_

 _Brandon Stark._

* * *

Jon was sure that it was probably Sansa or Arya who signed it with Bran's name because he no longer wished to go by the name Brandon Stark as he declared himself the Three-eyed Raven. _Whatever the fuck that is._ He still didn't fully understand what Bran had become nor would he ever likely understand it.

'Tyrion came up with a ludicrous plan' Daenerys laughed. Jon's eyebrows furrowed but he didn't interrupt her. 'He says if we can get one of those wights is it?' Dany said, the last part as a question to make sure she got the word right. Jon nodded before she continued. 'He wants to send men beyond the Wall to capture a wight and bring it back to show the realm what danger lies beyond the Wall'.

'I mean it's not a great plan but it's not the worst' Jon said.

Daenerys looked at her lover and King with disbelief. 'You're kidding, right? If what you say is true, then beyond the Wall is the most dangerous place in the realm and Tyrion wishes to send innocent men to their early graves'.

'The Great War is coming, Dany. The Seven Kingdoms need to be united because right now, they are divided. If they see the threat, they will be united under a common cause' Jon argued.

'We can unite the Kingdoms, Jon. You and I. The Last Dragons. We don't need to send anyone on a suicide mission for something that may or may not exist' Daenerys shot back.

 _May or may not exist…If what you say is true…_ Jon fist clenched and there was anger in his eyes. 'You still don't believe me?! After what you mean to me. What I mean to you!' he shouted. Some Unsullied rushed into the room but Daenerys assured them all was fine and to leave them. Once again they were alone in the throne Room.

'How can I?' she fired back. 'What you're saying is stories of legend. I can't believe it until I see it. I don't want to believe it, Jon'.

Jon could understand her reasoning but it didn't change the fact that if she didn't think that the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead exist, then she wouldn't send any help North and neither would any of the other Kingdoms.

'Who intends to go?'

'Ser Jorah' Daenerys said sadly.

Jon thought about it for a moment before making up his mind. 'I shall go'. Daenerys eyes widened in shock and fear. 'The Free Folk will help us and they will follow me. They know the lands beyond the Wall better than anyone'.

'No…No…Jon you can't go!' Daenerys said desperately. 'I need you here. I cannot lose you!'

'What sort of King am I if I am not willing to do for others what they would do for me?' Jon asked.

Daenerys was silent because how could she argue about that when she would do the same? _I have to keep him here. Keep him safe. I will not let anything tear us apart. I would burn down armies for him. For us._ 'I will not see the man I love die. You cannot leave Dragonstone. Everyone here is loyal to me. You're not going anywhere'.

Jon's blood was boiling and his anger was palpable. _How dare she?! I'm trying to protect every Kingdom by showing the real threat._ A small voice in his head that sounded like Dany said, _I love you. Is wanting for my beloved to live so bad?_ Deep down Jon knew why she said what she said but the irrational part of him didn't care. His eyes were blazing and if it were anyone else in this position but Jon, Daenerys might've been scared but instead her worry for him turned into anger of her own as he always disregarded his own life.

'Heroes always do stupid things and get themselves killed' Daenerys spat.

'Is that why you think I offered to go on this _wight hunt_? To be a hero?' Jon hissed. Daenerys knew that was not the case but the words didn't leave her mouth. She stared at him with just as much fury as he was directing at her. But there was something else in both of the eyes; lust and desire.

Morning sex was an occurrence every day since they first started sleeping together but because of Jon's dream about Rhaegar that morning, he had left before Daenerys had woken up. They both wanted to fuck the other even though they were both angry at each other.

She leaned upwards and kissed him roughly. There was zero hesitation whatsoever as Jon kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. She moaned into his mouth as her hands rested on his shoulders. _Even when we're angry at each other, we show each other just how much we love each other,_ Dany thought.

Jon guided her to one of the stone walls without breaking the kiss. He placed his hand under one of her thighs and lifted it, hooking it around his waist. He ground his bulging breeches against her core, causing her to moan in pleasure. Daenerys rocked her hips against Jon, increasing the friction and pleasure she was experiencing.

'You..too many…clothes…off…now!' Daenerys between kisses to Jon's jaw and neck. He quickly removed his grey shirt, leaving his chest and abs exposed to Daenerys. Daenerys mouth watered as she took in the sight of her beloved. She bit down roughly on his neck causing him to gasp and her to smirk before she licked the spot and soothed it. She kissed every part of him that was exposed to her whilst stroking his hard cock through his breeches. His moans were loud and it was the most delightful sound in the world to Daenerys.

Before she could get too far, Jon grabbed Daenerys wrist and held it above her head. She squirmed a little but Jon whispered, 'move and I won't get you off'. She instantly stopped moving and stared into her lover's eyes. _He won't do that, will he?_ She was almost certain that even with their anger towards one another, Jon would still make sure she got her pleasure but she didn't take any chances and stopped moving. He grabbed her other wrist and held both of them with one hand. With his free hand, he stroked her cheek which caused Dany to shiver in anticipation. He kissed her slowly, gradually increasing his urgency.

Their kiss became sloppy and wild. He squeezed her ass which she rewarded him with a throaty moan. 'Take off your clothes' Jon said in a commanding voice. She slowly slipped out of her clothes, torturing Jon a bit as he was eager to feel her naked hot skin against his own. Once her chest was exposed, Jon almost lunged to her but she held up her hand.

'Move and I won't get you off' Dany said, using his own words against him. Her beautiful pink buds were just perfect to suck on and Jon was getting impatient. He wanted to fuck her. _Fuck her hard._ She slowly turned around, displaying her back to him. Once again, she was slow to remove her clothing, much to Jon's irritation. Her navy coloured regal attire dropped further down her body, showing more and more of her ass. Jon growled in frustration but all Dany did was look over her shoulder and smile at her man. _My dragonwolf._

Both of their eyes were dilated, with violet rings being the prominent colour in Jon's and violet covering the entirety of Dany's. When Dany's perfect round ass was fully exposed, nothing could keep Jon from grabbing her hips and bringing her against the bulge in his breeches. She yelped when she felt his hands on her hips as she wasn't expecting it but moaned when her ass came into contact with his cock. 'No small clothes?' he whispered into her ear.

'Fuck small clothes. I can have you inside me quicker without them' Daenerys replied. Jon smiled as he kissed her shoulder. She never swore unless they were about to have sex or were in the middle of sex. His smile faded as he remembered why he was so angry with her. 'Get your cock out' Dany ordered.

Jon quickly disposed of his breeches and small clothes whilst Dany removed her clothes too until both were stark naked. She tried to turn around but Jon held both of her arms to keep her facing away from him with her ass pressed against his cock. He pushed her back down so he could take her from behind but he felt Daenerys stiffen.

' _No, Jon. Please no'_ she said quietly, so different from the confident Queen Jon had come to know and love. He spun her around and cupped her cheeks. He needed to know if he had done something wrong and Daenerys could tell exactly what he was thinking from the look he was giving her. She kissed him hard which took both of their breaths away. When they pulled back she said, 'I explain later. I promise'. He was hesitant but knew she would tell him. 'Now fuck me, my King. Remember you're angry with me' _just like I'm fucking pissed at you for having a death wish._

Both of his hands went to her ass, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him tightly as he impaled her with his cock in a hard thrust. 'OH FUCK!' she screamed as Jon plunged deeper into her wet cunt. _Oh, how he makes me so wet._ He pushed her up against the wall where her back met the cold fucked her cunt relentlessly with Daenerys thrusting her hips back at him with just as much vigour. 'Jon…Jon…Jon!' she panted as she got closer to her climax. His mouth was on her neck when he thrusted deep inside of her before holding his position. She screamed his name when she felt how deep he was but frowned when he didn't move. 'Don't you dare fucking stop' Dany said between heavy breaths.

'Or what?' he replied as he began to fuck her again. She didn't reply as the sensations that Jon was giving her made it difficult to even think coherently. And then he fucking pulled out to Daenerys' anger.

She immediately dropped to her knees and took his cock in her mouth. _Two can play at that game,_ she thought mischievously. He groaned and his knees nearly buckled. Internally, she smirked at what she could do to her dragonwolf. She took as much of his cock as she could until it hit the back of her throat. She loved being on her knees for Jon, sucking his cock. He was the only one she had ever done this with, now and forever. Dany felt like a wanton whore when she sucked off Jon and she liked it. She was his and he was hers. _No-one else's. He's mine. Now and forever._ But her love for Jon didn't distract her from the reason she was sucking his cock in this exact moment. _Get him close and then do what he did to me and pull away. Let him know how it feels to be seconds away from his release only for it to be snatched away from him._

With one hand curled around the base of his cock, she sucked on it hard and fast as he made incoherent sounds. Her tongue swirled the tip of his cock and he instantly jerked his hips forward, pushing more of his cock down her throat. She hummed in approval before licking the sides of his cock.

'Fuck Dany' he groaned. Her cheeks hollowed as she bobbed up and down his cock in a steady rhythm. He pushed some of her hair that had fallen out of her braid and was covering her face out of the way. Her violet eyes stared up at him lovingly before transforming into something else. _A challenge?_ A split second later, Jon had made up his mind. He thrust his hips towards Daenerys and began to fuck her mouth. Her eyes widened but she didn't object. He felt himself get closer to his release and Daenerys knew it too so she pulled her mouth off of his cock. He looked down at her with an irritated expression but she just smirked back at him. She slowly stroked his now wet cock with both of her hands, revelling in the small whimpers he was making.

Jon lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him again. He brought her down to the stone floor just in front of the throne. As soon as her back touched the cold stone, he was sheathed inside her tight cunt and she let out a loud moan. 'Jon' she moaned hoarsely. 'Fuck me faster!'

And he did. He pounded into her hard and fast. She fucked him back just as fast which added to the pleasure both were experiencing. It was almost animalistic. _Like a wolf._ The sound of their sweaty skin slapping together echoed throughout the room along with the sounds each of them made whilst they fucked. She spread her legs wider for him and it allowed him to get even deeper inside of her. Her nails dug into his back as she held onto him tightly. Daenerys would've felt guilty that she drew blood from him but she was lost in the pleasure that he was giving her.

Jon squeezed one of her breasts as he ravaged the other. There was a dark purple spot appearing on the side of her neck and undoubtedly her breasts would have the same mark in due time. Her breathing quickened and all the tell-tale signs that she was about to reach her orgasm were there. With his free hand, Jon reached to where their bodies joined and rubbed her clit. Dany arched her back and wailed as she reached her peak. Her nails dug into his back even harder and it caused Jon to wince slightly but he ignored it as he continued to fuck her.

Her liquids covered her cunt and her inner thighs as well as Jon cock. Her walls tightening around his cock was too much for him and Jon spilled his seed inside of her. He grunted before kissing her deeply to which she reciprocated hungrily. When they pulled apart, both were panting heavily but there was an evil glint in Dany's eyes.

'We're not done' she said in her Queenly voice.

'Good because I had no intention of finishing this just yet' Jon replied. He pulled out of her which resulted in a small whine escaping Daenerys lips. He placed his hands underneath her and lifted her up effortlessly. Dany's arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist respectively.

Daenerys was biting, licking and kissing his neck, making sure she marked him just as he had marked her. Jon turned his head and saw the throne. He smirked before taking a few steps towards it and sitting down. _Who would've thought that the first time I would sit on the throne here on Dragonstone would be with Daenerys on my lap._ Their eyes locked together and it was a battle to see who would make the first move. Jon decided to, by slapping her ass which resulted in a surprise squeal by Daenerys. Liking the sound that escaped her lips, Jon slapped her ass again.

'Harder' she huffed as she stroked Jon's cock back to its full length. Jon obliged slapped her ass cheeks harder, leaving a light red mark on her fair skin. 'Inside of me. Now!' Dany lifted herself up and Jon positioned his cock so that when she came down, his cock would be inside of her. They both groaned in unison as she lowered herself on him. Initially, Daenerys rode him slowly but that quickly changed and they fucked hard and fast again on the throne. She rocked her hips against his causing to Jon gasp as the change of angle increased his pleasure.

His kisses her moving up her body from her breasts to her neck, cheek and finally her mouth. The lips collided with tongue immediately entering her mouth. He held her hips as he thrusted upwards quickly over and over again. She moaned into his mouth before forcing him to loosen his hold on her hips as she wanted to ride him at the same time as he was thrusting into her. Jon leaned back and stared at silver haired goddess riding him. He loved her. He loved her so much even if he was angry at her at that moment. He wanted to see her lose control and he quickly got her to the point where she was close. He applied just the right amount of pressure on her clit with his thumb, sending Dany over the edge. Daenerys' whole body was shaking as she came. She spasmed in Jon's arms, crying out his name. Her eyes were shut tightly as wave after wave of pleasure jolted through her body. Jon followed her quickly, filling her with his seed.

Daenerys laid her head on Jon's scarred chest and he kissed the top of her head. It was a blissful post-sex embrace before reality set in and both remembered why they were angry with the other. Daenerys lifted herself off of Jon with a mixture of his seed and her juices flowing down her thighs. She looked thoroughly… _ravaged_ and Jon suspected he would share many of Daenerys' reddish-purple love bites. She quickly put on her dress whilst Jon continued to sit on the throne admiring the view.

Daenerys walked towards the doors without saying a word to Jon but she did turn around just before she reached the doors. 'I love you and I want you to live. Is that so wrong that I deserve your anger?'

She didn't let him argue as she quickly left the throne room. He gathered his clothes and dressed himself before sitting back down on the throne made of dragonglass. _No, it's wrong but I want to protect our people._ He sighed as he thought about it, knowing if the roles had been reversed he would definitely agree with Daenerys' standpoint. He would apologise to her but before he would, Jon needed to come up with an alternative plan.

The throne room smelled of sex and he didn't want to answer any awkward questions should anyone enter, hence Jon left to ponder a plan that Daenerys would approve of.

* * *

 _ **So…yeah. Angry throne room sex just happened.**_

 _ **I thought I'd add a few things to expect next chapter because it's Christmas and I doubt I'll be able to update until 2018. Sansa and Arya may have come up with a plan to out Littlefinger for his crimes. Cersei gets a major boost in the war. Jon and Dany talk (sexy times may occur) and a plan is set for the War in the North.**_

 _ **To those who are wondering about Arianne Martell. I don't know how many chapter until she appears but she is one of my favourite characters so she will definitely appear in this story. If I were to estimate, I would say maybe in 6/7 chapters time. Hopefully.**_


	23. Betrothed

Sansa had called for Arya to come to her solar. The She-Wolf didn't take kindly at being summoned and was especially moody at being dragged away from her training. However, Sansa didn't care as she knew how dangerous Petyr Baelish could be so she knew that dealing with him was of the utmost importance.

Sansa had to stifle a laugh when Arya barged into her solar. The She-Wolf of Winterfell was fuming but could also brood just like Jon. Thinking of Jon made Sansa sad as she still hadn't heard back from him apart from those first two letters. She was worried for her big brother and didn't want to lose anymore of her family especially to a Targaryen.

Sansa put those negative thoughts away as her sister sat down in front of her. Finding it amusing at how Arya could brood like Jon, Sansa continued to look over some paperwork and ignored her sister. When Sansa eventually did look up, she saw Arya cleaning her Valyrian Steel dagger with a smile that promised indescribable pain to anyone that crossed her. Sansa gulped as she continued to stare at Arya with wide-eyes. _Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to anger Arya._

Sansa cleared her throat causing Arya to bring her eyes to Sansa's. There was a questioning look which Sansa took as her cue to begin talking. 'I have come up with a solution to dealing with Littlefinger' Sansa confidently said.

'So have I' Arya responded.

'Really?' Sansa said in a surprised tone. She didn't really expect Arya to come up with a solution that didn't include murdering Littlefinger brutally, so Sansa was pleasantly surprised. 'What is it?'

Arya had a wide smile that almost seemed wolfish. 'I slit his throat and don't give a shit about what the Vale lords think'.

Sansa sighed. _So much for being pleasantly surprised. Arya's psychotic tendencies would be worrying if I didn't have more urgent things to worry about._ 'And here I thought you actually had realistic solution to our problem' Sansa said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

'How is my plan not realistic? I could very easily kill that snake' Arya argued.

'That is not the part that is unrealistic. The unrealistic part is thinking murdering Littlefinger would solve more problems than it would create' Sansa shot back.

'What is your great plan, Lady of Winterfell?' Arya said mockingly.

Sansa smirked although she wanted to throw up at the words that were about to leave her mouth. 'We give him what he wants'.

'And what is that exactly? From what I can tell, the cunt wants a lot of things' Arya responded.

Sansa had to hold back a smirk at her little sister's crude language. Years ago, Sansa would've been horrified at the unladylike tone her sister spoke in. In fact, she would've been absolutely outraged at the vulgar language by a Lady from a great house. That was not how Ladies spoke but she had been so naïve back then. Sansa didn't know much back then. She thought life in the South was all about knights and gallant princes but she learned a painful lesson. Sansa knew that Arya had spent time with Sandor Clegane and that's where she probably picked her vulgar language but instead of a scowl like the old Sansa, it brought only a smile.

'Well, he's made it clear that he was in love with Mother. I mean he challenged Uncle Brandon to a duel for her hand in marriage-' Sansa began but Arya cut in.

'Ha! I would've loved to have seen that' Arya exclaimed.

'Anyway, since then he's always hated House Stark. The way he looks at Jon, Bran and you is telling. But me? He sees a young Catelyn Tully'.

'What are you saying? He…He wants you?' Arya asked sceptically.

'That's exactly what I'm saying. He's told me before that he wants the Iron Throne with me as his Queen'.

Arya scoffed. 'The throne belongs to Jon'.

'I know that but he will never stop until he gets what he wants. He can't get the throne right now but we can give him me'.

'Forgive me for being so blunt, but your plan is stupid. You're going to let him fuck you?' Arya said angrily.

'Cersei Lannister once told me a woman's best weapon is between her legs' Sansa said offhandedly, causing Arya's eyes to widen. She didn't think her sister would ever speak like that. 'However, I'm not going to let that snake have me. I'm merely going to make him think he has me'.

Arya was a bit shocked at how cunning her sister could be but then again, she had changed vastly from the naïve innocent little girl that went to King's Landing. 'And once he has you? How will this lead us to finishing him?'

'He'll get over confident. He'll try to sway the Lords of the North to support me and when he does, I will crush him for treason' Sansa said menacingly.

Arya smirked, liking what she was hearing. 'It's a good plan' Arya conceded. 'But…' Arya stood up and began to pace back and forth. 'I've learnt a few things throughout my travels'.

'Yes?' Sansa said when Arya didn't speak for a few seconds.

Arya turned back around to face her. 'There are four rules you need to remember'. She lifted her fingers as went through each rule. 'Make the plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails…throw away the plan'.

Sansa arched an eyebrow at Arya and gave her a disbelieving look. 'Are you serious?'

'I'm deadly serious. You should expect your plan to fail so you're prepared if it does. And if it does fail? I'll be there to end the life of that worthless snake even if it costs us the Vale'.

* * *

Jon paced around the chambers he was allocated. He hadn't slept in there since before the Battle of the Goldroad because he spent each evening with Daenerys. But after their spat, he didn't know if he would be welcome in there.

Thinking back to what occurred earlier in the day, Jon couldn't believe what had gotten into him. He had never had sex quite like that. It was never so _rough._ But he did enjoy it and he knew damn well that Daenerys did too. He tried not to think about their encounter earlier in the day because if he did, he knew his breeches would harden.

Instead, Jon focussed on trying to come up with a solution to present Daenerys. Ghost paced back and forth with him like the loyal companion he was. Jon knew Daenerys was a stubborn little dragon. Once she had decided that Jon was not going on this excursion beyond the wall, there was nothing he could say to change her mind. However, if Jon could come up with a better plan than the shit one Tyrion came up with, then there was a chance Daenerys would go with his idea.

 _The only problem is, I don't have a fucking plan to present to her._ It was frustrating because he wanted her in his arms but he couldn't go to her without a different plan or their argument would reignite. _Fuck sake! Since when have I been so willing to make a woman happy? Since when have I been so reliant on a woman?_ The answer to his own questions were obvious and he knew it. _Since you met the love of your life._

It hurt Jon that Daenerys didn't truly believe him about the Army of the Dead and the White Walkers. But then again, how could you believe it without seeing it? Jon didn't believe it until he saw it. An idea formed inside of his head but he quickly brushed it away. However, as much as he didn't want to go with the idea he had, it was the only that he had thought of. _Surely not? Would she go for it?_

* * *

Dany shifted restlessly in her bed. She couldn't sleep without her Jon and their fight earlier in the day was eating away at her. She shifted her body onto its side and looked at the other half of the bed. It was empty and cold. It was where Jon should've been but for the first time in days, he had not joined her in her chambers. _Our chambers. It's ours and he should be here whether or not we had a fight._

Daenerys felt an unusual sensation that she had never felt before. _I feel cold without Jon._ It was clear to her just how empty her life was before Jon, her dragonwolf, entered it. It felt like they were meant to find each other. They may have been on different sides of the world but they were always meant to find and love each other. Daenerys knew it was true and it was why she wouldn't be parted with her beloved. _Not now. Not ever._

When she thought back to their fight earlier in day, it was hard not to think of the hot, animalistic sex they had. Just thinking about it caused a familiar heat to form between her legs. Sex with Jon was always amazing but their passionate coupling in the throne room had to be up there with Daenerys' best sexual experiences. She had noticed how when she thought about them, each of her best sexual encounters now were with Jon. _Hmm, what they say is true. It's the best when it's with the one you love._ However, for her, their first time was still the best because it was their _first time._ Every time since had been no less satisfying, but there would always be something special about that first night together.

* * *

Dinner was…an interesting affair. It was the reason she rushed back to her chambers but now she regretted it. She should've spoken to him. _He should've spoken to me._ They were both partly at fault but Daenerys knew her reasoning's were sound. Still, Daenerys missed his warm body surrounding her, keeping her safe. _Because that's how I feel when I'm with my dragonwolf. Safe._

Dinner was awkward because no-one knew of the argument that the King and Queen were currently embroiled in. Everyone continued one like nothing was wrong whilst Jon and Daenerys sat next to each other awkwardly. There were glances at each other but no words were said. Missandei noticed something going on but she didn't comment on it. When Daenerys announced she was retiring early for the night, she stood up and in the process, Jon and Dany's hands brushed. She looked at him for a moment before heading off to their chambers where she hoped he would come at some point in the evening.

Alas, that didn't occur and Daenerys was tossing and turning in the sheets very late at night. 'This is ridiculous' she muttered to herself. She pulled back the furs and got off of the bed. _I am the blood of the Dragon,_ she thought fiercely. _I am the Blood of Old Valyria. I am the Dragon's daughter. And even the dragonwolf will listen to me._ She picked up a cloak that was resting on the back of a chair and noticed it was one of Jon's. She wrapped the fur lined cloak around her shoulders and inhaled the scent of Jon. It was a unique smell, a mixture of outdoors and a scent that was _just Jon._

Determined not to sulk on her own and to get her man back, Daenerys walked with purpose to her door and opened it. She was surprised to see Jon standing in front of her with his hand raised. Clearly, he was about to knock on the door before she opened it.

They stared at each other for a long time. Neither knew who was the first to move but Jon eventually found himself inside of the room. Both of them were hoping the other would speak first but they forgot they were so similar.

Eventually, Jon broke the silence. He closed the distance between them, removing the cloak around her shoulders and placed his hands on her hips. 'I'm sorry' he said, looking deeply into her violet eyes.

'What?' Daenerys said in surprise. She was not expecting an apology. _I wasn't even expecting him to be here._

He pulled her closer to his body and she wrapped her arms around him. 'I'm sorry for earlier. I'm sorry that I didn't take into account your feelings. I won't go. Nobody will go on this wight hunt'.

Daenerys breathed a huge sigh of relief. For the past few hours, every time she closed her eyes, she saw Jon being killed by icy monsters. She wouldn't let that ever become a reality. 'I accept your apology. I'm glad you've come around' she said, giving him a light kiss on his lips.

'I've been worrying about coming here' Jon revealed. 'I could've easily apologised but there would've still been animosity between the two of us as long Tyrion's plan was in place'.

Dany nodded in understanding. _So that's why it took him so long to come._ 'If we don't go through with Tyrion's plan, do you have another in mind?'

'Aye, I do' Jon stated.

'Would care to share your plan?' Dany purred. Her hand slid down his chest until she reached his groin. She cupped him through his breeches causing a loud gasp to materialise from his mouth. 'if I like it, perhaps I'll reward you'.

Jon opened and closed his mouth several times whilst Daenerys just looked at him with innocent eyes. _Those eyes…_ He shook his head and focussed back on the task. 'Bran said the Night King almost has the army he wants but he's not marching on the wall. He said he was searching for something' Jon began. Daenerys put away thoughts of ravishing Jon in order to listen to what he had to say. 'However, he has yet to find it so we have time on our hands. Time that I didn't believe we had. I didn't take that into account when I said I should get a wight. I wanted to get it to prove to you and Cersei that there is a more important war. However, now if we have time, we can have the war with Cersei and then take the entire realm North'.

Daenerys smiled. _We're going to kill that Lannister bitch._ 'So, my love, you're going to join me in taking back our throne?'

'Aye. But I need you to believe me. Dany, I need it' he pleaded. Daenerys saw the look on his face and she did believe him. She did. But she really, really wished she didn't because no-one wanted ice monsters to be real. 'Being on the ground to capture a wight is dangerous and I'm with you on that'. _Where is he going with this?_ Daenerys thought. 'But being in the air witnessing the Army of the Dead is something else. There's no danger to us witnessing the dead from the sky'.

Daenerys had to admit she liked the plan. Whenever she was in the sky riding Drogon, Daenerys felt a power within her that was only entitled for the dragonlords of Valyria. She wanted to share that power with Jon. _He's entitled to that power too. The blood of Old Valyria runs through his veins too._ 'We fly over the wall and I see the army of the dead for myself? I like it. Well I don't like it but at least this way I'm not worrying for weeks'.

'Good'.

'It's about time you understand something, Jon Snow…Aegon Targaryen. You and I…We are strongest _together_. We will face the coming storm _together._ We will rule _together_ '. A wide smile graced Jon's face. She looked into that handsome face and saw only love. She knew that the next words out her mouth were right because she loved him too. 'Jon, will you marry me?' Daenerys didn't care that she couldn't have children. She knew she should tell Jon first but he said he never expected to have children anyway? _Our love for each other is enough. Please be enough._

Jon looked at her with surprise for a moment before leaning down to kiss her. 'Of course,' he said with a beaming smile. Dany beamed back at him before guiding him to their bed. They quickly removed all of their clothing until they were both stark naked.

'Lay down' she commanded. 'I did say I would reward you if you came up with a plan I liked'. Jon complied and laid down on his back. Daenerys crawled onto his body, laying kisses on his neck, slowly heading down his body. She placed soft kisses to each of his scars, getting closer and closer to her target. Jon knew what she was going to do. She had done it to him a few times now and whilst he resisted the first few times because he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, he wasn't going to stop her now. _Besides…I've learnt that she likes sucking my cock._ Her soft, delicate fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and then she slowly began to stroke it. His cock quickly hardened under her touch as she gazed into Jon's eyes lovingly.

Her mouth descended on the tip of his cock, sucking and licking it before taking more of him in her mouth. 'Fuck!' Jon exclaimed. 'You're incredible'. Daenerys took as much of him as she could down her throat before withdrawing her mouth with a loud pop.

'Why thank you, betrothed' she said huskily. Daenerys licked the side of his cock, from the tip to the base and back up again. Jon whimpered which made her smirk. Not wanting it to be just him at her mercy, Jon sat up and spun her around. He lifted her thighs and placed them around his shoulders so that her mouth was by his cock and her cunt was on his mouth. 'Jon-'Dany began but let out a loud moan instead as she felt Jon's tongue against her wet cunt.

Jon's hands kept her thighs in place whilst he buried his head in her cunt. He sucked on her clit, eliciting a deep throaty moan by Daenerys. She had gone back to sucking his cock but her slow and torturous pace had quickly sped up as she tried to get him to climax first. It had become a competition of who could make the other reach their peak first.

It seemed Daenerys won out on this particular occasion as Jon spurted his seed inside of her mouth. Dany quickly swallowed his seed before continuing to suck on his cock. Jon felt light-headed and his eyes rolled back. _Fuck! Words don't do her justice at just how amazing she is,_ he thought.

Jon had stopped pleasuring Daenerys as he couldn't think clearly. But he was quickly brought back to his senses as Daenerys slapped his leg to get his attention but she still kept on pleasuring him with her mouth. His tongue entered her and she gasped loudly. After a couple of minutes, Jon knew she was close. Her chest was heaving and her breath were coming out in quick pants. He flicked his tongue over her clit and it pushed her over the edge. Her body shook as she moaned deeply.

'You're the best' Dany sighed happily against his chest after she had repositioned herself and laid down next to him with the furs covering their bodies. He tried to hide a smug smile but he couldn't. Daenerys laughed before kissing his cheek.

'I love you' Jon said whilst yawning.

Dany sighed in contentment before tiredly muttering, 'Sleep beloved. We have much to do tomorrow'.

* * *

Arianne Martell lounged on one of the many comfortable couches in the chambers. It was a colourful room just like every room at the Water Gardens. It was extravagant and fit for a Queen. _A King and a Queen._ Arianne had been hard at work for the past few months, regaining what was stolen from her family. Arianne had been visiting her Mother in Norvos whilst her family were destroyed. When she had returned, she had found out her father had been murdered and that bitch, Ellaria Sand had done it.

Dorne immediately flocked to Princess Arianne as they had only sided with Ellaria Sand and her Sand Snakes because there was no-one else. With her Kingdom back in control, it gave Arianne time to think about the rest of Westeros. Dorne had sat by idly for too long under her father's rule and she was not going to make the same mistake.

Her first act as the ruling Princess of Dorne was calling for the heads of Ellaria Sand, Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand and Tyene Sand. It hurt to do it as she had grown up with her cousins but there was no forgiveness for what they had done. It was quite unfortunate that Arianne received news that Obara and Nymeria were dead and Cersei Lannister had Ellaria and Tyene. She would've liked for them to die in Dorne, the nation they betrayed.

However, she was not about to thank the Lannisters. She hated the Lannisters just as much as her father and her uncle. _They raped and murdered Aunt Elia. They killed my cousins, Rhaenys and Aegon._ She didn't like thinking about it as it brought up pain.

 _Cousins,_ she thought silently.

 _There's another. Rhaenys and Aegon's brother._ Arianne felt like she should've been angry. Rhaegar dishonoured Elia Martell by wedding and having a child with Lyanna Stark. But she wasn't. Arianne remembered a little bit about Rhaegar. He was a good man but he still made a mistake. But his child…the man…the King, he may not be her family by blood but he was still her family through her cousins. Arianne knew her aunt would've accepted the boy and raised him as her own. She was a kind woman and would've made an excellent Queen. And that was why she would hold no hostility to the King in the North.

She had received a scroll containing contents about Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen as he was now known as. She had demanded two things from her network of spies; Jon Snow's story and what he looked like. The scroll she had received had contained a description of his looks. She knew it would take longer to find out the King in the North's entire story.

But she was glad that she now had a description of the Northern King born in Dorne. _Born in my home. He belongs here._ She thought about the handsome King with dark curly hair and his piercing grey eyes. His strong muscular body. Her hands drifted down her body, underneath the thin silk dress she was wearing. Her thoughts were completely on the mysterious handsome King as she pleasured herself until she moaned out his name.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for all the comments! They're helpful and motivating. This update will be the last for a while because I have this really long one-shot story that I'm writing. Until next time!**_


	24. A She-Wolf's Retort

Arianne Martell had just finished a meeting with some of the Lords of Dorne. Although Dorne was a place where women were treated far better than the other Kingdoms and they could rule in their own right, many Lords looked down upon Arianne as being weak just because she didn't have a cock between her legs.

Arianne wasn't too bothered by the fact she wasn't respected as much as she wasn't a man because she knew her own capabilities and if these proud men couldn't fathom that a woman could be strong and rule, then it would be their own downfall. Whilst the Kingdom of Dorne was back under her control as the ruling Princess of Dorne, it would take time for Dorne to recover from the mistakes of Ellaria Sand and the Sandsnakes. Arianne knew war was coming and Dorne would have to be ready when it came. She had informed her banner men to be ready at a moment's notice to go to war.

At this particular moment, Arianne didn't know exactly who she would be fighting apart from the Lannister's. _Lannister's pay their debts… They owe me a great debt._ The Dragon Queen was formidable no doubt but Dorne had killed dragons before and just like the words of House Martell, Dorne would remain Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken.

And then there was the King in the North. _The White Wolf, they call him,_ Arianne mused. Arianne considered handsome men her one weakness, especially if they had an air of adventure and were forbidden. From the descriptions she had heard of her cousin's younger brother, he would be her greatest weakness but she wanted him nonetheless. _I want him to take me like a wolf takes its bitch._ Arianne would've loved to have known him when he had sworn vows to celibacy. She could imagine herself teasing him and wearing him down with her seduction until he finally broke his vows for her and fucked her.

Alas, that was not to be their story but that didn't mean she wouldn't have the King in the North in her bed. The Dornish Lords would hate to ally with the North after the role they played in Robert's Rebellion which led to the murders of Elia Martell, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. And they would hate it even more if they found out that Jon Snow was the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. She could imagine their reaction if she managed to seduce the King in the North but she didn't care as handsome, dark men were her great weakness after all.

But before any of that could happen, Arianne knew that Dorne would have to go to war first. _We will finally enter great game and I will get justice for my aunt and my cousins. I will succeed where my father failed._

* * *

 _Jon stood on the small boat as it rowed away from the shore. He couldn't tear his gaze from the deep blue eyes of the Night King. Jon didn't often feel fear but he certainly did as the Night King lifted his arms and the dead at Hardhome all stood up with blue eyes._

 _Jon thought he may have seen a small smirk appear on the Night King's face but he wasn't exactly sure. He couldn't think properly as the face of death stared right back at him._

Jon woke up and sat up suddenly, gasping for breath. Luckily, he didn't wake up Daenerys, who slept peacefully. Jon rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked towards the balcony and he could see the early morning light appearing at the edge of the curtains. _It must still be early,_ Jon thought. He laid back down with the sheets leaving his chest bare to the chilly room although his life in the North made the temperature at Dragonstone seem like a hot summer. Jon stared at the ceiling of the Queen's chambers for a while. _Our chambers,_ he corrected himself. After a few moments contemplating the Night King, Jon turned his head to look at the love of his life. She seemed so peaceful as she slept and nothing like the fierce Dragon Queen that he knew that she was.

Her silver hair, without all of her intricate braids, flowed down her chest and covered her light pink nipples. Her lips were slightly parted and Jon had a strong urge to kiss those beautiful lips of hers but he didn't. He just simply took in the glorious sight of his betrothed. _My betrothed… Never thought I'd say those words, especially to a Queen and me as a King._ A small noise escaped her lips and if Jon wasn't as close to her as he was, he wouldn't have heard it.

'Jon' Daenerys muttered again in her sleep.

Jon smiled and he didn't think it was possible to love her more but the little things she did, made him love her more especially when those things were done subconsciously. He kissed her temple and Dany hummed in appreciation. Jon raised his head and looked at her but she seemed asleep.

'Dany?' he whispered but received no response. He laid back down and nothing happened for a few moments until Dany slung her arm across his chest and snuggled against him. She was still asleep but she needed to be close to him. Jon smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around her back and pressed her warm body against his. Jon couldn't get back to sleep but he was content on just resting with Daenerys in his arms.

He felt Daenerys stir in his arms and after a few seconds he opened his eyes. Her violet eyes were staring at him lovingly. He didn't know how he got so lucky or deserved to have the Queen in his arms. She kissed his shoulder, where her cheek was resting, before her lips travelled up his neck. She sucked on his neck before her tongue glided over the spot, soothing it. Jon's hand slid down her back until it reached her arse. He squeezed it, causing a gasp from Daenerys. It was a sound he would never tire from hearing. Her lips then moved down his jaw, placing loud kisses there to both of their amusements until she reached his mouth.

The kiss started off slow but when Daenerys nudged her tongue inside of his mouth, it quickly intensified. Daenerys licked his lower lip with her tongue causing Jon to moan into her mouth. Dany then lifted her leg over Jon's body so that she could straddle him. His hands instinctively went to her hips as she repositioned herself on top of him. They pulled away to gets some air but a matter of seconds later, their lips were locked again. Daenerys could feel his thick length pressed against her arse and it made her moan loudly into Jon's mouth.

She grinded against his ever hardening length making his breath hitch in between their kisses. The friction of her cunt rubbing against his cock created a magnificent sensation. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, which would no doubt leave a mark, but she didn't care as her hands fisted in his curly dark hair whilst she kissed him fiercely. One of Jon's hands left her hips and cupped one of Dany's breasts. She threw her head back in pleasure whilst rolling her hips against his member. Jon rolled a nipple between his fingers which made Dany whimper before he lowered his mouth and sucked on it. He paid the same amount of attention to both of her tits, licking and sucking on them which made her mewl. He continued until Dany was begging for more.

'Jon…I…I need you inside of me' she whimpered as he bit down lightly on the erect rose-coloured nipples.

Jon was desperate to be inside of her too so he didn't hesitate at her request. He lined his cock up to her entrance and due to her arousal, his cock slid in easily. Daenerys sharp gasp of pleasure made Jon look up from where they were joined, into her eyes. Her mouth made an 'O' shape as he filled her up with his cock. A throaty moan emerged from her mouth as she slowly rocked up and down. Each time she slid down his cock, Daenerys moaned. Her pace swiftly quickened which meant that the bedchamber was filled with her moans, the slapping of skin and the occasional grunt by Jon.

Dany took both of Jon's hands in hers and held them above his head. She then dipped down to plant kisses all over his face as she rode him. She giggled at her actions, but she loved showing her affection for him.

'I…love…you' she whispered between kisses. 'More than I've ever loved anyone'.

Jon gently broke free of her light grip on his hands. He leaned up, bringing her fully into his lap. He cupped her face whilst thrusting his hips upwards to meet Dany's downwards motion. He kissed her, letting her know just how much he loves her in that one kiss.

'I don't think I have the words to describe just how much I love you'.

Dany stared into his grey eyes which had dilated. They were a dark grey and she hadn't seen a set of eyes that were so dark and perfect. She pushed him back down and began kissing his neck, intending to leave a mark so that everyone knew that he was hers. Rationally, she knew there was no other that she was competing with but she liked the idea of marking him as hers. She rode him fast and hard just as two Dragons should. If anyone didn't suspect that she and the King in the North were intimate with each other, she had little doubt that they would still think that because her loud moans were loud enough to wake up the entire castle of Dragonstone.

The walls of her cunt tightened around Jon as she let out a loud scream. Her orgasm brought forth wave after wave of pleasure. She rode him slowly now to prolong her pleasure before the grinding of her hips became uneven. Dany collapsed on top of him, with her arms wrapping around his neck. Their sweaty, slick bodies were pressed against each other as Jon was still hard inside of her, having not yet found his release.

Something that had been on Jon's mind since their throne room sex, came to the forefront again. Jon lifted Dany's chin and gave her a tender kiss. Their foreheads rested against each other's as the lips were a hairs width apart.

'Dany?' Daenerys hummed in response, telling him to continue. 'Yesterday, in the throne room, you froze when I went behind you'. He felt her stiffen again but his hand stroking her back immediately made her relax.

'I don't have pleasant memories of that position' she admitted. She pondered it for a few moments. _Jon is different. Jon is my love. Jon will never hurt me._ 'You're not him though and I…I want it. Take me from behind, Jon. Replace my bad memories with amazing ones with you, my love'.

Jon smiled at her. She'd only ever seen his smiles with either her, Rhaenys or Ghost and she loved it. He carefully got up and his cock slipped out of her. Daenerys hissed at the loss of fullness inside of her. Dany got up and then positioned herself on her hands and knees. She bent down and stuck her arse up in the air. Daenerys looked behind her shoulder and saw Jon stroking his cock as he stared at her arse. Dany stifled a giggle at his actions and she then shook her arse, making him groan.

'Gods, Daenerys' he groaned.

'Are you just going to stare at my arse?' Dany jested.

'Aye, I just might. It is a wonderful sight after all'. Daenerys rolled her eyes playfully at him. Her next comment was cut off as he leaned down and licked her cunt.

'Oooh!' she moaned and backed up, trying to get more of Jon's tongue against her cunt. Before she knew it, Jon pulled away. He kissed both of her arsecheeks before settling in behind her. He lined his cock up with her sopping wet cunt. He slowly pushed his cock inside of her tight entrance making both of them moan loudly.

Jon set a slow pace initially as he peppered her shoulder and back with kisses. His hands were on her hips but they occasionally roamed her body. They fondled her tits, caressed her arse and rubbed her clit. The sounds leaving Daenerys' mouth were loud and most unqueenly.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck me harder, Jon!' Dany yelled.

Jon complied, rutting into her at a faster pace. Dany's back arched as he continued to rub her clit and pleasure her with his cock. Dany muffled her scream by burying her face in her pillow but it was still audible. Her entire body shook as Jon spurted his seed deep inside of her. Jon bit down on her neck to supress his grunts as he came inside of her.

Dany collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. Jon rolled to his side and laid down beside her. Dany moved closer and rested her head on his chest and entwined their legs. Their breathing eventually evened out.

'I will never understand how a man sworn to celibacy for much of his early adult life is that good in bed' Dany told him with a look of awe on her face. Jon laughed and she felt it through her body that was curled up against his.

'And I will never understand how someone who's been through the hardships you've been through is so amazing' Jon replied and his response earned him a kiss from Daenerys.

A knock on the door broke the couple from their post orgasmic bliss. They looked at each other before Dany answered with a wavering voice. 'Who is it?'

'Missandei, Your grace'

Dany sighed because whilst she knew everyone on Dragonstone probably knew of her relations with Jon, she didn't particularly want to get up and put on a robe at this moment. However, with Missandei, it didn't matter because she dressed her every day.

'Come in' Daenerys said loud enough for the young woman on the other side of the door to hear. Jon looked at her questioningly for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak and Daenerys placed a finger on his lips. 'It's just Missandei. You don't need to worry about being…' Dany began, her eyes raking up and down his body as he lay next to her. 'Gloriously naked'.

Footsteps got closer as Missandei walked through her solar and got closer to her bedchamber.

'I'm not used to this' he said hesitantly. Usually, Jon had either left or had clothes on when Missandei entered their chambers. When the former slave entered, she gasped as her eyes instantly found his chest and his scars. Jon looked down uncomfortably, but Dany squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Missandei, to her credit, didn't ask any questions and began pouring boiling water into the bath. Daenerys wanted to have a bath with Jon and sometimes they went to Dragonstone's bathhouses but Jon decided that he would bathe in his own chambers that day. _He can go from extremely happy to brooding extremely quickly,_ Dany thought in amusement. Jon put on his clothes whilst Missandei was sorting out Daenerys' bath.

By the time Daenerys was in the bath, Jon had put on all of his clothes. He leaned down and gave her a kiss before heading off. However, Missandei's voice stopped him before he could leave.

'The prisoners will be arriving soon, my King. Most likely it will be within the hour' Missandei said. Jon looked back at her and nodded in thanks before departing.

Their was silence for a few minutes as Missandei washed Daenerys' hair and scrubbed her skin until it was clean. 'So…' Missandei began, breaking the silence. 'Ser Davos wasn't lying'.

'No, he wasn't' Dany replied. Missandei arched an eyebrow, expecting further explanation from her best friend. 'It's not my tale to tell' Dany sighed. Missandei accepted Daenerys' response. She had seen the Mother of Dragons do a lot in her short life but it seemed her beloved had lived just as remarkable life…and painful. 'Anyway, you said the prisoners are coming and I have to look like the Queen and if I think about Jon's scars, I will cry and be very unqueenly'.

There was another bout of silence as Missandei helped Daenerys get dressed before braiding her hair. As she began to do the intricate braids, she tried to lighten the mood. 'He certainly has a very nice body including the scars'.

Daenerys smiled thinking of Jon's body. She giggled like a maid which also made Missandei laugh. 'I'm sure you're used to scars with Greyworm'.

'Yes, your grace'. Missandei was now picturing Greyworm and before both women knew it, Daenerys was ready to begin the day.

* * *

With the arrival of the prisoners, Daenerys didn't have time to inform her council that she was now betrothed to Jon. She didn't think that they would mind but she knew Tyrion would've liked to have been informed on the decision. She was sat on the throne and awaited the Reach and Lannister prisoners. Her council of advisors were all present as was Ser Davos but Jon was noticeably absent.

 _I hope that Missandei didn't spook him._ She needn't worry though because the large doors opened where the only other dragon rider beside herself entered alongside his snow white Direwolf. His face was stoic just like the Kings of Winter she had read about in the past but she knew that was his persona when he was not with her. She saw a small smile that was only for her and she relaxed. Her brooding King could be cold as ice in public but as long as he unleashed the fire within him when he was with her, she knew she had nothing to worry about.

However, her King surprised her by gently kissing her. She could tell that he wasn't one for public displays of affection and neither was she but it was different with him. _And everyone in this room already knows._

Tyrion cleared his throat causing both monarchs to pull away. 'I would appreciate it if you could act like the King and Queen instead of two fools in love'. Daenerys would've replied scathingly about being called a fool but Tyrion had told her of his experiences with love and how he believed love always ended up with either betrayal, heartbreak or death so she held her tongue because she felt bad for her hand. _Jon and I will not end up like that. I haven't fought so hard to find him only to lose him._

Jon stood beside her with Ghost curled up between them. She did wish that the throne was large enough for the two of them but at the moment it was not. They patiently waited until finally the large doors opened, revealing a number of prisoners they had taken in the Battle of the Goldroad.

Most notably was Randyll Tarly who still looked too proud to bend the knee. The Dothraki pushed them into the middle of the throne room. Missandei introduced Daenerys and Jon but Tarly looked very unimpressed which stoked the fire burning within her.

'If you think fancy titles will win me over, you are very wrong, _your grace'_ Tarly said in a mocking voice. Dany felt anger at the way Lord Tarly was talking to her but Jon spoke before she did.

'Considering you were so easily bought by the Lannister's, we would've thought you'd love a show of superiority'. Jon walked right up to Lord Tarly and stared him down with his ice cold grey eyes that even made the famous Lord Tarly back up half a step. 'Cersei Lannister must've promised you a title to betray your liege Lords, so what's wrong with the Queen's titles?'

Lord Tarly scowled at Jon. 'Watch your mouth, boy'.

Jon's icy expression didn't falter. He did however return to his place beside Daenerys. Jon wanted nothing more than to serve justice to the man who sent his own son to the Wall but they needed him for the Great War.

Daenerys stood up from the throne and although she was small in stature, her figure was imposing. _A true Queen,_ Jon thought. 'Have you considered bending the knee during your journey here, my Lord?' Daenerys asked as she descended the steps.

'I told you once, I will not bend to a foreign invader with foreign armies' Lord Tarly said resolutely.

If Daenerys was disappointed or angry, she didn't show it. 'That's a shame, my Lord. I do hope you reconsider during your time here at Dragonstone -'.

'I will nev-'

'Where I was born. Where my brother, the Prince that you fought for, lived' Daenerys said firmly. Her eyes flickered to the Dothraki and told them to take the Tarly's to the dungeons. Some of the other smaller lords were not as stubborn as the Tarlys and they bent the knee whilst some did not and ended up in the dungeon with the Tarlys.

It was early afternoon when finally all business was taken care of. Considering they hadn't told their advisors of their departure later that day, there was an understandable outcry at the prospect of both the King and Queen venturing beyond The Wall.

'It was your idea' Dany told Tyrion.

'I never thought you'd be the one to go!' he exclaimed.

'So it's okay for Jon, Ser Jorah and others to risk their lives but not me?' she asked hotly.

'They're-'

'Don't even finish that sentence! You're my hand but you've suffered loss after loss since coming to Westeros. I'm deciding this time'.

'Why? Why do you have to go?!'

'Because I need to know. I _need_ to know' Daenerys replied.

He sighed heavily in resignation. 'Stay safe. We need you'.

'I have Drogon and Jon. I'll be safe' Dany promised.

Jon said his goodbyes to Ghost and Rhaenys, promising to return as soon as possible. Once all the goodbyes had been taken care of, Daenerys and Jon mounted Drogon and Rhaegal respectively. The powerful wings of the dragons created gusts of wind as they ascended into the air. From the sky, Jon looked back and saw Rhaenys sat atop Viserion whilst Ghost was nearby, always being protective of the scarlet Dragon.

He turned his head towards Daenerys and saw her smiling widely. _I'm finally taking her home to Winterfell._

* * *

The Northern and Vale Lords were persistent, Sansa would give them that. If they weren't complaining about Jon being a Targaryen, which by the way seemed to be a problem again now that he'd left for Dragonstone, they were trying to betroth their daughters to Jon.

Sansa couldn't believe it.

 _How can they despise him for being the grandson of the Mad King but then a day later, wish to have their daughters marry him and then return to hating him. Their loyalty is so fickle, that it's now a joke,_ Sansa thought silently as she held court with the Lords and Lady Mormont.

And then there were some Lords who said that she should've been named Queen in the North. Sansa couldn't deny that that was something that appealed to her. However, she would never betray Jon even if she thought at the time, she should've been crowned Queen in the North. With hindsight, Sansa knew things worked out for the best because Jon had a rightful claim to the throne whilst she was in her rightful place as Lady of Winterfell.

The doubt and mistrust for Jon in the Northern Lords voices angered Sansa and she could only imagine how Arya, who was sitting beside her, felt. She glanced over at her sister and saw rage building. With Jon not being in the North, the Lords were more outspoken in their dislike for a Targaryen King and the Dragon Queen. _If father was here, he would be disgusted by these Lords. Northern Lords are supposed to be the most loyal in the Seven Kingdoms but all I see are childish men who think they are strong but they're actually weak._

Sansa was brought out of her musings when she heard the sound of a chair screeching. Arya stood up and the ice of the Kings of Winter was visible in her eyes. She looked over at each of the Northern and Vale Lords who spoke out against her brother in disgust. Arya had a speech that would have the have the Northern Lords running away with their tales between their legs but she didn't use it because she knew it would be best to wait for Jon to return to say it as he had more power because he's a King.

However, that didn't mean she would let them get away with speaking ill of her brother. Her favourite brother, no less.

'They say I resemble my aunt in both looks and personality' Arya began and a silence covered Winterfell's great hall. 'My aunt who is Jon's mother'. Arya walked around the dais and moved into the centre of the hall where she twirled her valyrian steel dagger that Bran gifted her. She looked a dangerous figure as the extravagant dagger moved between her fingers. 'The She-Wolf of Winterfell. Truly I haven't heard a lot about her but I've heard enough. Most of you were probably half in love with her'. Arya did know that Lyanna Stark was loved fiercely in the North. There wasn't any retort so Arya supposed it was true. 'Yet you dishonour her memory by insulting her son. There are more important things than squabbling over independence or a throne'.

'And how do we know what the Targaryen says is true? He's just as mad as his ancestors' Lord Glover shot back. There were cries of agreement but Arya remained as calm as always.

'They say that Daenerys Targaryen has three dragons. Daenerys Targaryen is related to Jon by blood. Woe to you all who think you can fight the dragons' Arya said harshly. Arya made her way to the exit with her point made. 'Lyanna Stark would look down at you with disgust at how you treat her son. A son of Winterfell'. Arya didn't look back to see the reactions as she exited the Great Hall.

* * *

 ** _Apologies for the delay but I've been busy. Plus i'm writing something else as well and it's getting quite long. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time._**


	25. An Evening with Jon and Daenerys

Arya would always defend her brother. _Always._ It didn't matter one bit that he was now technically only her cousin. Jon was her brother and sibling that she loved the most in the world. He was an outcast in their family and she was too. She wasn't like her siblings, she didn't look like the rest of her family, and she most certainly didn't concur with social norms.

But she looked like Jon.

He loved her no matter what.

Jon taught her how to fight even though her mother, her father and everyone else said a Lady shouldn't wield a sword. Jon indulged her and was always there for her. That was why she wasn't going to let some little shits who thought themselves mighty for being a 'Lord' talk shit about her big brother.

She didn't look back when she left the Great Hall but she wished she did now. She wanted to see the reactions of the traitorous cunts who were plotting to remove Jon as King in favour of Sansa. Most of them didn't answer House Stark's call in their hour of need yet they have the nerve to question Jon's loyalty?

Arya Stark was truly disgusted.

Sansa had made it clear that she trusted Jon and that thought calmed Arya because had Sansa decided she wanted to betray Jon, her face may have been the next in a long list of faces she had collected.

'My lady!' she heard a voice call from behind her and she sighed before proceeding to cover her emotions with a blank mask.

'Lord Baelish' Arya said calmly as she spun around to face the Lord who caused Sansa so many problems over the years.

'Quite the speech you gave, my Lady' he said with the arrogant smirk that infuriated Arya.

'It was the truth' Arya shot back.

'The truth? Yes, I suppose it was but not everyone needs to hear the truth. The Northern loyalty cannot be split, especially right now. Jon Snow is a leader but he's not the leader the North needs'.

'What would you know of the North? Duelling Brandon Stark was probably the only link you had to the North before you came here'.

Littlefinger gritted his teeth at the insult and the reminder of facing Brandon Stark in single combat. 'Sansa Stark is the only _Stark_ that can unite the North. You'd do well to remember that'.

Arya stalked off, having had enough with Jon being insulted to her face. She could've killed Littlefinger quite easily but then Sansa would've gotten mad at losing the support of the Vale. _How stupid,_ she thought. _We should just tell them Jon's aunt has three Dragons. Stand with us or die._

* * *

Jorah Mormont thought the Bastard of Winterfell turned trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark was incredibly reckless. To travel to the North with naught but two dragons was incredibly foolish. However, a voice inside of his head said that love makes people reckless.

He scowled at the thought. _Love…I've given her everything but she does not love me. What must I do to gain her love?_ Jorah had told himself on the cliffs after he had spoken to the Khaleesi that he wished for her happiness even if it was with another man but now he realised that was a lie. _It should be me. It's always been me._

'I came back for her. I returned to her just like she commanded me to' he whispered to himself but he hadn't realised that someone had sat down opposite of him.

'Perhaps if you rode a dragon, you might've won her heart. Or entered a fire and emerged with a new born dragon. The Queen was practically swooning when that happened'.

'Imp' Jorah growled.

'Mormont' Tyrion replied calmly. 'Take my advice. Forgot about the Queen. Jon rides both a dragon during the day and a dragon at night, between the sheets. Yo-'

'How dare you talk about the Queen like that'. Jorah's hands were digging into the wood of the table and his knuckles were turning white.

'You mean the truth?' Tyrion replied. 'Half the castle hears the Queen's moans and screams as the King fucks her'.

'Enough!' Mormont yelled as he stood up and reached over the table to grab Tyrion by the throat. He stilled though when the albino dire wolf that belonged to the King in the North made its entrance and bared it's razor sharp teeth at him.

'If you were smart, you'd sit back down, Mormont' Tyrion said in a warning tone. 'But that's never been your strong suit, has it?' The Imp smirked at him as he drank another cup of wine.

Before he could reply, Missandei entered the hall with the red dragon perched upon her shoulder. 'Lord Tyrion, Ser Jorah' Missandei said, nodding her head to the two. 'You are required in the throne room. We've spotted ships nearing the island'.

'Greyjoy?' Tyrion asked.

'Yes, my Lord. They are friendly' Missandei said.

They entered the throne room and Tyrion sat down on the throne with Dothraki and Unsullied filling the room. Missandei was beside him whilst the red dragon was still on her shoulder and the snow white dire wolf rested by her feet.

They waited for what felt like hours until the large doors finally opened.

* * *

Dorne had gathered their forces and were ready to enter the battle at a moments notice. Arianne believed that they were in the calm before the storm as each side were waiting to make the next move. She had heard of the Dragon Queen's loss of Highgarden and Arianne found it quite amusing that the so-called Conqueror was outmanoeuvred so easily. _Then again, she has the Imp as her Hand,_ Arianne thought in amusement. _The Lannister knows very little on military tactics._

She wasn't complaining though because House Tyrell and House Martell were not very friendly towards each other. _No, what interests me far more was the Dragon Queen's response…and more importantly the Dragonwolf._

Word had spread that Queen Daenerys Targaryen entered the battle with the Lannister's on top of her dragon. It was impressive, no doubt and had she not heard that her cousin by marriage could also ride a dragon, then she would've contemplated seducing the Dragon Queen just so she could say that she fucked the woman who rides a dragon.

 _But now…now there's a far more interesting prospect for me to devour,_ she told herself as she licked her lips. The battle hadn't only praised the all-conquering Targaryen Queen. The White-Wolf was just as talked about and she was desperate to know about her future lover.

Everything she learned about Jon Snow made her want to meet him as soon as possible. He would not only warm her bed but he would avenge both of his families as well as her own and that was something that Arianne Martell was looking forward to.

* * *

Flying on the back of a Dragon was an experience that Dany thought only she would enjoy. She was the Last Dragon and her other two children would never know what it's like to have a rider. That was what she truly believed until Jon Snow came into her life.

He changed everything.

Everything she believed was tossed out of the window and she didn't even truly believe him until he brought Rhaenys, the dragon named after his older sister, into the world. The second that he walked out of those flames, Daenerys _knew._ She knew that he was her blood and deep down, she knew he was her soulmate.

Since that day, she couldn't have been happier. Jon was the love of her life. She had dreamed of him for years but only recently had the mystery face been revealed as Jon Snow. However, they were going somewhere dangerous and she would not let her happiness make her complacent.

'Jon!' she yelled but the sound of gusts of winds meant that her beloved couldn't hear her even though he was flying beside her on Rhaegal.

'JON!' she screamed and she finally got his attention. She pointed down to the ground and he understood when Drogon dived downwards before landing with a large thud. A second thud occurred a few moments later as Rhaegal landed beside her.

They both climbed down from their respective dragons. Daenerys walked towards Jon and Rhaegal, giving the green dragon a pet on his snout, before opening her mouth to speak to Jon. 'It's getting dark. I think we should stop here for the night before continuing on to Winterfell tomorrow'.

Daenerys unpacked some of the food they had brought whilst Jon went to gather wood for a fire. He never went too far in order to not worry her and before long, he returned with enough wood to last them the night. Creating a fire was so simple that Jon was envious because of the difficulties required to light a fire north of the wall.

'Dracarys' Dany said to Drogon and the monstrous black dragon ignited the wood.

Once they finished eating, they snuggled together underneath the dragons' wings in order to protect them from the light snow fall. They were in the Riverlands but winter had come. Daenerys was fascinated by the snow but it wasn't falling heavy enough to settle, so she couldn't hold it.

Her hands travelled underneath all of Jon's furs and clothing until they found his bare skin. His skin was warm to touch and she felt a jolt of desire surge through her body. Jon's arm was around her shoulder but his other arm was by his side. He lifted the free hand and titled her chin up towards him.

'Here? Now?' he asked in an amused tone.

She smirked at him and leaned up towards his ear. She bit down playfully on his earlobe before sucking on it. 'Why not?' she said. 'We're the only one's here'. She placed a number of kisses on his neck before sinking her teeth into it. She soothed the skin with her tongue which caused Jon to gasp her name loudly. 'Is that a yes, my love?'

She looked at him sweetly but he knew she was no innocent girl. His Dragon Queen was anything but. Jon didn't trust himself to answer without sounding like he was desperate for her touch, so he just nodded his consent.

Dany immediately climbed into his lap. Even with the fire and the dragons, she was not going to risk removing all of their clothes out in the open, but she did unlace his breeches quickly. She slipped her hand inside of his small clothes and found Jon's cock, hot and hard for her. She stroked his cock in a teasing manner which had him simultaneously whimpering as well as ravishing her neck with kisses that would most likely leave love bites. _Thankfully Missandei packed a coat with a high neckline or I would've entered Winterfell looking well fucked by their King._

Jon hands gripped her arse and squeezed her butt appreciatively as the hand stroking his cock sped up. 'Fuck, Dany' he said as his face rested on her chest. Both she and Jon wished there was no clothing between them but that was not a risk they were willing to make, especially if they had to make a swift escape.

'I need you inside of me…I need you where you belong' Dany said.

Jon undid the ties of her breeches and pulled down it and her small clothes so that her pink cunt was visible to him. He could see just how wet she was and whilst he wanted a taste, it wasn't easy to do when they were out in the open, sitting down on a grassy terrain. _When we get to Winterfell, one of the first things I'm going to do is eat her cunt._

Dany lifted herself off of him and guided his cock into her cunt. Jon hissed as she sunk down on his length and he could feel just how hot her cunt was. His fingers immediately lowered to where they were joined and began to rub her cunt.

'Oh, Jon!' she cried. 'Right there…FUCK!'

She sank down on his cock, circling her hips which elicited a delightful moan from her beloved's lips. He was still rubbing her clit and Daenerys was panting in his ear, telling him how having him inside of her felt like home. She used to think it was the house with the red door in Braavos but now she knew it was Jon and her, together as one.

'Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon!' She chanted his name each time their hips smacked together and he fucked her. The sound of the skin slapping together was all they could hear in addition to their combined moans.

Their eyes locked as Jon thrust up sharply. Dany's mouth parted but before her moan could escape her lips, Jon pressed his own against hers. She immediately allowed his tongue into her mouth and she brushed her own against his, causing both of them to moan into each other's mouths.

His thick cock filled her completely and Dany was so close to reaching her climax. His fingers were working on her clit superbly and she felt her cunt tighten impossibly tight around his thick length.

'JON! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I'm going to cum!'

'Cum for me' he panted.

'I want you to come with me' she said, burying her face on his chest.

'I'm… right with…you, my love'.

She rode his cock at a furious pace, bouncing up and down his cock, searching for both of their releases. Her cunt quivered and clenched around his cock, milking him for his seed. She screamed his name as she felt him follow her with his own release. The dragon's roared loudly almost as if they knew their riders just finished mating. His seed was buried deep in her cunt and when his cock left her cunt, it was covered in her juices from her powerful climax.

She was slightly disappointed that she didn't get to suck his cock but their current location was the cause of that. _As soon as we're alone when get to Winterfell, I'm going to fall to my knees and suck that wonderful cock of his. And then he'll return the favour and give his Lord's kiss…It should probably be called the King's kiss now._

Dany smiled to herself at the thought of what's to come when they reach the warmth of Winterfell. _The Queen's kiss awaits for my love and I eagerly await the King's kiss._

'I love you' Jon mumbled tiredly.

'I love you too' she replied with a grin.

Dany wrapped her arms around his waist and she snuggled close to him. They would have to leave early so that they could reach Winterfell. She was looking forward to meeting his siblings but also a little apprehensive. However, a simple kiss to her temple for her beloved Jon eased her worries as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


End file.
